Book of Revelations
by amebane
Summary: Buffy and the Slayers, along with members of the Angel Institute, travel to the United Federation of Planets. Part 3 of the New Watcher Series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: This is Part 3 of the New Watcher Series. It'll help you understand who the characters are and what's going on if you read Part 1, the New Watcher and Part 2, Lessons, Revelations and Surprises.**

On-board the _USS Voyager_ - Delta Quadrant 2377

Captain Kathryn Janeway was sitting in her Ready Room reading reports when _Voyager_ began to rock violently. "Damn," she said after her coffee spilled on her desk.

"Captain to the bridge," a voice said over the comm.

"Report," Janeway said when she walked out of her Ready Room holding onto the bulkhead when she walked to the bridge.

"My readings indicate the universe is coming apart Captain," Ensign Kim replied.

"Do you know what's causing it Harry?" She asked when she walked over to his station and looked at his console.

"No ma'am," Kim answered.

"Ensign Kim is correct Captain," Seven said looking at her readings. "The universe is collapsing in on itself."

"That's impossible," Janeway said still holding on to Kim's console as the ship rocked.

"They're both right Captain," Chakotay said looking at his computer.

"It stopped,"" Kim said checking and double checking his readings, along with Seven and Chakotay.

"It's a good thing it did," Q said when he appeared.

"You weren't the cause of that were you Q?" Paris asked looking up at him.

"No," he answered. "The Continuum also felt it and I can tell you what your primitive instruments cannot."

"Which is?"" Janeway asked when she walked over and sat in her chair.

"All the dimensions were bleeding into one," he answered.

"They were?"" Kim asked stunned.

"Yes they were Ensign," Q answered.

"Do you know what or who caused it and where it came from?" Tuvok asked stoic as ever.

"No we do not Commander," Q answered.

"There's something the Q doesn't know?" Paris asked with a smirk on his face.

Q ignored him and snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"I wonder what could be that powerful to end everything?" Chakotay asked.

"We've never know Commander," Janeway answered studying the readings on the computer.

"I'm just glad it stopped," Kim said with a sigh of relief.

"So am I,"" Paris replied looking at the stars streaking by.

xxx

Starfleet Command - San Francisco - Pathfinder Lab

"What the hell is that Lieutenant Barclay?" Admiral Paris asked.

"My readings indicate that the entire universe is coming apart Admiral," he answered looking at his computer console.

"What?" Paris asked and walked over to the console and studied the readings himself. ""I'll be damned."

"It stopped Admiral," Commander Harkins said looking at his computer console.

"I wonder how that happened?" Paris asked. "Commander I want a complete report on my desk by this afternoon."

"Aye Admiral,"" Harkins replied.

xxx

On-board the _Enterprise-E_ - Observation Lounge

"Are you sure Mr. LaForge?" Captain Picard asked.

"Aye Captain,"" he answered. "Data and I checked and double checked the readings. The entire universe was collapsing in on itself."

"Do you know the cause Mr. Data?" Picard asked.

"No I do not Captain," Data answered.

"Does anyone know sir?" Riker asked Picard.

"I was told no one at Starfleet Command knows either Will, and everyone contacted Starfleet Command asking the same question," Picard answered.

xxx

Sunnydale, California

When Buffy jumped off the tower and closed the rift, she finally realized what the first slayer meant when she told her _death was her gift_.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers

"From the report I received from Captain Janeway, Q informed the crew of _Voyager_ that all the dimensional walls were collapsing and bleeding into one," Admiral Paris told the Council Members.

"Did the Continuum know the caused?" the Trill Ambassador asked after the murmurs in the room died down.

"No they didn't," Paris answered.

"Indeed," Ambassador Spock said with a raised eyebrow.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Admiral Paris' Office - March 2378

"Do you know why the Continuum sent Q to another dimension to observe the outcome of a war a few years ago?" Paris asked.

"Q was vague about it when he came to see me; but, he did tell me the Continuum wanted a report on the outcome of that war and apparently the Continuum was satisfied. My gut told me the Continuum was worried who the victor would be," Janeway answered.

"I wonder what could frightened the Continuum that much?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered and took a sip of her coffee.

Admiral Paris knew the then Captain Janeway had gone over all of this in her debriefing when she and her crew returned from the Delta Quadrant. The Admiral's and Captain''s were startled and took umbrage when she told them Q said the war he observed made the Dominion War look like child's play. They wanted to know who the combatant's were and Captain Janeway told them Q would not answer that question when she asked. After the murmurs in the room died down, she also told them that when that war was over, the place where the war was fought, is no more. They wanted to know how the place was destroyed...and Janeway told them Q would not answer that question either.

xxx

The Q Continuum

When Q and his family were summoned back to the Continuum, Q saw that horrid little man name Whistler talking to the Council Members.

The Council Members told Q who and what the Powers are and Whistler told him the task the Powers have laid out for him. Before Q could ask any questions, Whistler and the Council Members disappeared.

xxx

Federation Space - Bajor

_The Sisko is of Bajor, as the Prophets are, but he will find no rest there – he will follow a different path._

"Is it the same dream about the Prophets Ben?" Kasidy asked her husband when he got out of bed and walked to their bedroom window.

"Yes," he answered. "When I was with them in the Celestial Temple they refused to tell me what path I will follow."

"Maybe they don't know Ben," she said. "They're not all knowing and all seeing and they're not God."

Ben Sisko turned and looked at his wife and nodded his head.

xxx

Federation Space - Earth - Dublin, Ireland

Father Patrick Desmond awoke screaming. This was the third nightmare he'd had in as many months regarding hideous creatures from hell. Then he tried to get back to sleep. Father Desmond is one of the few priests left in Ireland. When he was a young boy he wanted to join Starfleet like his brother, but Patrick felt something drawing him towards the priesthood. His older brother, Colin, had a disapproving look on his face when his younger brother told him his decision. Colin told him his engineering skills could best serve Starfleet and turned on his heel and walked out the door of their parent's home. Sadly, Patrick has only seen his brother a few times in the past 25 years. His younger sister, Clare, also thought it was a mistake and his parents were surprised, but supported his decision nonetheless...and Father Desmond never regretted it. He still has dinner with his parents, sister, her husband and their three children every Sunday evening. His brother is now a Rear Admiral (upper-half) at Starfleet Command and rarely sees his family.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented - Mrs. Evans' Conference Room

Present: Mrs. Evans, Robert Xavier, General Alexander, Rupert Giles, Aral, Maglor, Maril, Eönwë, Angela, Buffy, Faith, Rona and Whistler

"It looks like another apocalypse, but only in a different dimension," Buffy said looking at Giles.

"I'm afraid so," he replied looking at his former slayer.

"When do we leave?" Faith asked.

"Patience Faith," Mrs. Evans said.

Faith smiled at her.

"I don't believe this," Rona said after reading the report. "They don't believe in anything."

"They're about to find out otherwise," Xavier said.

They went over what Angela and Eönwë were to do; when their guests would arrive; how they were to proceed, and Xavier told them the Powers have recruited others.

"Who are they?"" Buffy asked.

"Whistler didn't tell me," Xavier answered smiling at the slayer and watched her roll her eyes.

xxx

Federation Space - Father Desmond's Chapel

"_The fourth Seal says: 'and I looked, and behold a pale horse: and the rider that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with a sword, with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth,_'" a woman's voice said to Father Desmond.

Father Desmond was tidying up his Chapel before he retired for the evening and didn't hear anyone enter. When he turned around, he saw a woman standing there in a long cloak with a hood over her head a few meters behind him. "Who are you?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"All of you will know me in time," she answered when she walked up to him and pulled the hood off her head.

Father Desmond looked at the young woman who's hair was tied in a braid behind her back. When she smiled at him, he thought she looked like an angel. "How do you know about the fourth Seal?" he asked.

"It's been opened Father. Those dreams you've been having are a warning from the Powers in Heaven," she answered.

"It portends the end," he said nodding his head.

"Yes it does and Armageddon is upon you and your doom is at hand," she replied.

"The Lord God wants you to be His messenger and tell everyone here what is to come," a man's voice said who was standing behind Father Desmond.

When Father Desmond turned around he gasped when he saw the most beautiful man he'd ever seen bathed in white light. He was dressed in magnificent blue battle armor and his sword was drawn with his hands on the hilt in front of him. He'd never seen such a sword before, nor such a stone in the hilt or the one he wore on the collar of his battle armor.

"I am the Angel Eönwë," he told Father Desmond.

Father Desmond's eyes widened in surprised and he stepped back a few paces, but kept looking at the angel and noticed the smile never left his beautiful face. He smells like flowers, Father Desmond thought.

"Be at peace Father Desmond," Eönwë said still smiling and holding out his hand.

After he composed himself, Father Desmond tentatively walked up to Eönwë and shook his hand. That's when he felt God's love for him flow through the angel and he wept.

Eönwë and Angela waited until the Priest finished crying.

"Now you know why you were drawn to the Priesthood, Father Desmond," Eönwë said.

"It's been a very lonely profession," he replied sadly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You've always kept the faith Father, whereas most humans around you have lost theirs,"" the woman said. "This is your reward."

"Science and technology have replaced the Lord God here and they've forgotten whom they should worship and give thanks to; and the Lord God is going to remind them," Eönwë told him.

"I agree,"" Father Desmond said nodding his head.

"Here are your instructions," the woman said handing the Priest a padd. "By the way Father, I'm human."

"Thank you,"" he said taking the padd and then studied the young woman, and his instincts told him she was telling the truth.

"We'll see you again Father Desmond," Eönwë said.

Before Father Desmond could opened his mouth and say another word, Eönwë disappeared and when he turned around, the young woman was also gone.

After dinner Father Desmond read the padd.

xxx

Federation Space - New Orleans - One Month Later

Jake Sisko was told by his boss at the Federation News Services (FNS), that a Father Patrick Desmond, a Catholic Priest in Ireland, wanted to talk to him and said it was important. He also wanted their conversation recorded and then broadcast on the FNS.

"Did Father Desmond tell you what he wanted to talk to me about?" Jake asked his boss.

"No he didn't," she answered.

xxx

Father Desmond's Office - Two Weeks Later

"Hello Father,"" Jake said when he entered his office.

"Hello Mr. Sisko have a seat," Father Desmond said pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you Father." "What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Six weeks ago I received two visitors; one visitor was a young woman and the other was an angel from Heaven, sent by God, and the angel's name is Eönwë..."

xxx

New Orleans - One Week Later

"Everyone is in an uproar here dad," Jake said to his father via sub-space to Bajor.

"I'm sure they are," he replied smiling at his son.

"Do you believe him dad?" Jake asked.

"For some reason I do Jake," he answered. He didn't tell his son about is dreams.

"Grandfather doesn't know what to think," Jake said.

"I know," Ben Sisko replied. "He contacted me and asked me if the people who went to see the Priest were nut cases."

"He asked me the same thing," Jake said laughing.

"Why did Father Desmond chose you son?" he asked.

"He told me those were his instructions because you're the Emissary of the Prophets,"" Jake answered seeing his father smiling back at him.

xxx

Federation Space - Bajor - Two Weeks Later

"Hello Admiral Sisko," a female's voice said behind him.

Rear Admiral (upper-half) Benjamin Sisko was preparing dinner for his family and his wife and daughter were shopping at the local market. When he turned around he saw an attractive young woman standing behind him smiling and wearing a long dark blue cloak with the hood over her head and felt great power coming from her. "You must be the young woman that went to see Father Desmond," he said.

"Yes I am,"" she replied still smiling.

"What can I do for you?" Sisko asked returning the smile. Somehow he knew the young woman was no threat to himself or his family.

"The Powers have a job for you," she answered and handed him a padd and watched as he read the padd. "Now you know why you were chosen as the Emissary of the Prophets."

"Yes I do,"" he answered.

"Your instructions are also on the padd," she told him and then disappeared.

Benjamin Sisko's gut told him that the young woman was not from the Federation. He also saw the wedding ring and band on her finger and knew no one in the Federation had such a ring – not even his wife – by the way it sparkled. The Admiral had a feeling that whatever was to come, no one in the Federation or Starfleet could handle.

xxx

Jake Sisko interviewed Father Desmond's parents and sister a month later; but not his brother, who refused to speak to him on Starfleet Command's orders. Starfleet Command was still in tizzy after they saw the interview Father Desmond gave to the FNS.

Father Desmond spent a month in Rome being questioned and afterwards, he was invited to appear before the Federation Council. He knew the Federation President was going to be there, along with Starfleet Admirals and others.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers - Two Weeks Later

When Father Desmond was escorted into the Council Chambers, he saw the Federation President sitting next to the Chief of Starfleet, Starfleet Admirals, his brother and many others in the gallery. All the Council Members were also present. "I know why you all called me here," he said without preamble when he entered the Council Chambers.

"Direct and to the point Father," the Council President said.

"I've just spent the last month being questioned by my superiors in Rome...whom I might add, were displeased with me for not informing them first. I didn't suffer them and I'm not going to suffer any of you." "What do you want to know?" he asked defiantly.

Murmurs in the room.

"Could you explain to us what you meant when you said Armageddon is upon us and our doom is at hand?" The Council President asked.

"That's what the young woman told me and she didn't go into specifics," he answered.

"Who was the young woman?" the Federation President asked.

"She didn't identify herself Madam President, but, she said we will know her in time,"" he answered.

"Do you know what she meant by that Father?" Admiral Paris asked.

"No I don''t Admiral and she didn't explain herself," he answered.

"Was she an alien?" Admiral Nechayev asked.

"No she wasn't Admiral," he answered.

"How do you know?" Nechayev asked.

"I studied the young woman and I believed her when she told me she was human," he answered.

Murmurs in the room.

"Are you sure she wasn't an angel?" Vice Admiral Enrique Sanchez asked.

"She wasn't an angel Admiral," he answered. "However, I did feel a great deal of power coming from her."

"Are you sure the young woman was human?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"Yes Ambassador and she wouldn't lie about that," Father Desmond answered matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Admiral Tevan asked.

"There was a warmth and sincerity about her that I really can't explain. She also wasn't surprised when the Angel Eönwë appeared," he answered.

"Why do you say that Father?" the Federation President asked.

"She smiled when she saw him, as if she was expecting him," he answered. "Before they left the Angel Eönwë said something that struck me as odd: 'that they'll see me again.'"

"What did he mean by that?" Real Admiral (upper-half) Edward Jellico asked.

"You'll have to ask him that Admiral," Father Desmond answered and saw the look of contempt on the Admiral's face.

"Why did they chose you Father Desmond?" Captain Jean-Luc Picard asked from the gallery.

"The Angel Eönwë told me it was the Lord God who chose me to be his messenger, and the young woman told me I've kept the faith while most of the humans have lost theirs and this is my reward. The Angel Eönwë said science and technology have replaced the Lord God here…" Father Desmond answered. He looked around the Chamber and saw the surprised looks on many faces and smiled inwardly when he saw Admiral Jellico's face fall.

Captain Picard sat back in stunned disbelief.

"Is this our punishment from God, Father?" Admiral Sanchez asked.

"I don't know Admiral," he answered.

"This is preposterous," Admiral Colin Desmond said with a sneer looking at his brother.

"Is it brother?" Father Desmond turned and asked him with a raised eyebrow. "I saw the Angel Eönwë with my own eyes in all his glory and the young woman told me the 4th Seal has been opened."

"What?" he asked standing up with a astonished look on his face.

Everyone in the Chamber watched the banter between the two brothers.

"I see you still remember your religious education brother, though I never see you at Mass,"" Father Desmond said.

"How do you know the 4th Seal has been opened?" Colin asked ignoring his brother's remarks.

"That was the first thing the young woman said to me when she appeared," he answered. ""That bit of information did not go down well at the Vatican and everyone is in a panic and don't know what to do; but as you and I both know, there's nothing they can do."

"How did the young woman know the 4th Seal has been opened Father?" Admiral Sanchez asked.

"Those were the first words out of her mouth when she appeared and she told me, _The fourth Seal says: and I looked, and behold a pale horse: and the rider that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with a sword, with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth,_" he answered.

"Who opened the Seal Father?" the Federation Council President asked, not knowing anything about the Seals.

"An angel of the Lord on His Command," he answered.

Gasped and murmurs in the room.

"Do you know when the Seal was opened," Colin asked his brother.

"It was opened after we felt the universe collapsing around us," he answered.

No one in the room missed the look on Admiral Colin Desmond's face – which was fear.

"Why after that event?" Admiral Rean, the Chief of Starfleet, asked.

"I don't know Admiral, but Seals portend what is to come," he answered.

"Do you know what precipitated the Seal being opened?" Admiral Tevan asked.

"No I don''t Admiral, only that it was opened," he answered.

"My God," Admiral Sanchez said aloud. Admiral Sanchez was only one of the few people in the Chamber who realized the implication of a Seal being opened.

"Do you know what they're talking about Captain?" La Forge asked Picard.

"No I don''t Geordi," he answered.

"It appears most of the people in the Chamber don't know either," Deanna Troi said looking around and sensing confusion.

"I'm sure we'll find out," Riker replied looking at his wife.

"How many Seals are their Father?" The Andorian Ambassador asked.

"Seven," Father Desmond answered. He looked around the room again and saw many confused faces among the non-humans and most of the humans. "The Armageddon the young women spoke of can be found in the New Testament of our Bible – which is in the _Book of Revelations_. It portends the end times, or a catastrophic conflict between the forces of good and evil on Earth."

The Federation Council President had to beat his gavel 28 times before order was restored in the Council Chambers.

"Now you know why everyone is so upset at the Vatican," Father Desmond told them with a half-smile. "The _Book of Revelations_ is very difficult to understand and it repeats itself in many places. The only thing we should concern ourselves with is the first part, which introduces God, or the Creator of All Things, and He's the one speaking to us and telling us who He is."

"This is not funny Pat," Colin said to his brother with a stricken look on his face.

"I never said it was Colin," he replied.

"Earth is stable and peaceful Father," Admiral T'Lara said.

"God sent us an angel to warn us what is to come Admiral," he replied.

Admiral T'Lara raised an eyebrow.

"Father Desmond is right," Q said when he appeared in the room.

"Q," Janeway and Picard said in unison.

"Hello Jean-Luc, Kathy," he said with a smile.

"What do you want Q?" Picard asked.

"I was sent by the Powers to retrieve Father Desmond and Kathy. In case any of you don't know who the Powers are, asked Father Desmond," Q answered.

Everyone in the room looked at Father Desmond.

"They're one of the Choirs of Angels in Heaven," he replied.

More murmurs and gasped in the room.

"Why me," Janeway asked with a raised eyebrow.

Q didn't answer her question, but simply snapped his fingers and she and Father Desmond disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" asked an angry Admiral Paris.

"Shouldn't we be readying our ships and forces? Admiral Jellico asked.

"Against what or whom Admiral?" Sanchez turned and asked Jellico. "I can see you've never read the _Book of Revelations_. Everything is out of our hands and is now in God's hands. When the battle begins – and there will be a battle – we're going to be on the side-lines watching.""

"Why Admiral Sanchez?" The Federation President asked.

"They're forces out there no one can fight Madam President. That's why God is sending his army – an army of angels," he answered.

"When they unleash their power, heaven help us all," Admiral Desmond said.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Good and evil?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Ambassador. Evil none of us can ever image," Sanchez answered. He didn't tell them about the nightmare he had a few nights ago about unspeakable horrors overrunning Earth.

"God didn't send an angel to us for no reason Ambassador," Admiral Desmond turned and said to Spock.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"Pray," Admiral Joseph Desmond answered.

xxx

Admiral Desmond drank himself into a stupor when he returned home later that evening and cried himself to sleep that night.

Admiral Sanchez went to Mass after leaving Starfleet Command and when he entered the small church, he saw only a few parishioners in attendance. How did we come to this, he asked himself.

Everyone else downloaded the _Book of Revelations_ from the Bible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: This is Part 3 of the New Watcher Series. It'll help you understand who the characters are and what's going on if you read Part 1, the New Watcher and Part 2, Lessons, Revelations and Surprises.**

"Where are we?" Janeway asked Father Desmond looking around and noticed she had a padd in one hand and a tri-corder in another.

"I don't know Admiral," he answered and saw they were standing outside a door.

When the door opened they were greeted by a butler who told them he'll escort them to Mrs. Evans' Office.

"Do you feel that Admiral?" Father Desmond asked while they were walking down the hallway.

"Yes I do," she answered wondering what it was.

They noticed the marble floors, chandeliers and beautiful flowers in the vases, and thought the place was beautiful.

xxx

"Hello Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond," Mrs. Evans said when they were shown into her office. She got up from one of her love seats and shook both their hands. "I'm Mrs. Helen Evans, Headmistress of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented."

"Where are we Mrs. Evans?" Janeway asked after shaking her hand.

"You're on earth, in another dimension Admiral," she answered.

"Why are we here?" Father Desmond asked.

"That'll be explained to both of you tomorrow. In the meantime, you'll be escorted to your rooms to shower and change. There will be a reception and dinner in your honor this evening," she answered. "We've provided everything you'll need while you're here."

A maid entered Mrs. Evans' office and escorted the Admiral to her room.

Father Desmond was escorted to his room by the butler.

xxx

Admiral Janeway saw the lovely gown on the bed when she entered her room and the shoes that matched.

The maid showed her where everything was and told her she would help her in her dress after she had a hot bath, which she'd already drawn.

Janeway smiled and was shown into the bathroom. After she undressed the maid took her uniform and told her it'll be cleaned everyday. She thanked her and got into the tub for a relaxing bath.

"You look lovely Admiral," the maid said smiling after she helped her dress.

"Thank you," Janeway replied looking in the mirror.

When the Admiral descended the staircase in her beautiful evening gown and wearing stunning jewels, she saw a four star general waiting for her, dressed in his Formal Army Uniform. He introduced himself and she took his arm when he offered it and escorted her into the Reception Hall.

Mrs. Evans escorted Father Desmond into the Reception Hall, who was wearing his Priest's clothing. "Father Patrick Desmond, I would like to introduce you to Father Joseph Daniels," she said.

"Hello Father Desmond," Daniels said smiling at his colleague and offering his hand.

"Hello Father Daniels," Father Desmond replied shaking his hand.

"Let's get to know one another," Daniels said.

After they took their drinks from a server, they excused themselves and Mrs. Evans smiled.

xxx

"Admiral Kathryn Janeway, I would like to introduce you to Crown Prince Aral and Crown Princess Maril of Avali," Mrs. Evans said.

"Hello your Royal Highnesses," Janeway said shaking both their hands and noticed the jewels they wore throughout their hair.

"Hello Admiral Janeway," they both replied with beautiful smiles.

Admiral Janeway heard their musical voices.

"What species are they Mrs. Evans?" Janeway asked after they were out of earshot of the Royal couple, or so she thought.

"They're elves," she answered.

"Elves?" Janeway asked surprised.

"Yes, and they're not Santa's little helper's. Now you know why you have a padd." she replied laughing.

Janeway also laughed. "Where's Avali?" she asked.

"In another dimension," she answered.

Janeway nodded her head. "He's also an elf?" She said looking at the tall man at the other end of the room who also had pointed ears.

"Yes he is and his name is Maglor. He's a Noldor elf from a another dimension. I'll introduce you," Mrs. Evans she said and they walked over to Maglor.

Kathryn Janeway noticed how beautiful the elves were and Father Desmond also commented on that fact. Father Desmond and Admiral Janeway were also introduced to Robert Xavier, Rupert Giles, Buffy and Dawn Summers, Jason Stanford and others. After looking into Robert Xavier and Rupert Giles' eyes, Admiral Janeway's gut told her they're hard men and never to be crossed.

After the reception General Alexander escorted Admiral Janeway into the dining room for a four course dinner. She told the General the white wine was delicious, and he replied it was elvish wine from Avali. Robert Xavier studied the Admiral most of the evening and knew she was formidable. After dinner, everyone went to the ballroom and General Alexander asked the Admiral to dance when the music started, and she accepted. She also danced with Rupert Giles and Father's Desmond and Daniels. Kathryn Janeway thought this was better than any Starfleet function she'd ever attended.

When Admiral Janeway returned to her room later that evening, there was a note from the General ordering her to wear her uniform at all the meetings.

"Aye sir," she said aloud with a smirk.

The maid entered Janeway's room a few minutes later and helped her undress.

xxx

The next morning the Admiral and Father Desmond were escorted to the dining hall for breakfast, and after breakfast to Mrs. Evans' conference room.

Present: Mrs. Helen Evans, General Maxwell Alexander, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Father Patrick Desmond, Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers

Admiral Janeway saw the General was dressed in beige battle fatigues with 4 stars on each collar.

"Shall we begin," the General said in a curt manner after everyone was seated.

"Yes General," Mrs. Evan's replied with a smile. "Rupert."

"Admiral Janeway, Father Desmond, our world did not start out as a paradise . . .," Giles told them. "Into every generation a Slayer is born: one girl in all the world, the Chosen One. She alone will have the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and all the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer. When one dies, another one is called."

Admiral Janeway sat back in her chair in stunned disbelief. Hellmouth's, the Old Ones, witches, warlocks, magic, slayers, demons and the like. She was trying to come to grips with all she'd just heard and still not believing it. It was against everything she'd been taught.

"You're the slayer?" Father Desmond asked looking at Buffy.

"Yes I am Father," she answered. "I was called as slayer when I was 15 years old. Slayers are called between the ages of 8 and 16 and die within a year after being called. The first slayer was called at the age of 8 and they've always been female."

"Why so young?" he asked.

"No one knows," Giles answered.

"Are you genetically altered?" Janeway asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"No Admiral. The essence of the slayer enters the next slayer while she's asleep," Buffy answered.

"When Buffy went to bed the night she was called, she was a normal teenage girl. When she woke up the next morning, she was the slayer," Giles confirmed. "The slayers are gifted with power and everything that comes with it."

"How is the next slayer chosen?" Father Desmond asked.

"It's the wheel of fortune Father," Buffy answered with a slight smirk.

"God doesn't do random Buffy, there's always a reason and purpose He calls each girl, as you found out," Mrs. Evans told her.

Buffy nodded her head.

"This is hard to believe, I'm a scientist," Janeway said looking at each of them.

"This is not about science Admiral," Giles replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It's about God, angels and demons," Mrs. Evans told them.

"Heaven and hell," Father Desmond said, understanding what the Admiral could not.

"Exactly Father," General Alexander replied.

"What does this have to do with the Federation?" Janeway asked.

"The collapse of the dimensional walls you felt some years ago began here," General Alexander answered.

"On this earth?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Admiral," Giles answered wiping his glasses on his tie.

"How?" she asked.

"The 'how' is classified Admiral, however, Mr. Giles and Miss Summers can tell you why," General Alexander answered.

Janeway now knew why the General was present and nodded her head.

"There was a powerful demon hell goddess named Glorificus, or Glory, as we called her, who was trying to get back to her hell home...," Giles told them.

"She was willing to destroy everything to return home?" Janeway asked in an angry tone, standing up from her chair with her hands on the table, glaring at everyone around the table; and noticed no one was intimated by her glare.

"Yes she was Admiral," Buffy answered calmly. "Glory was a bitch."

"She was also insane Admiral. If all the dimensional walls came down while she was trying to get home, then so be it," Giles said. "The hellmouth was the focal point and we saw all the hell dimensions opening as far as the eye could see and our world was destroyed. When Buffy jumped off the tower and closed that rift, she saved all of existence. Our world returned to normal, as if nothing happened and no one has any memory of it, except a select few."

"That was the second time you died?" Father Desmond asked Buffy.

"Yes it was Father," she answered. "I'm the slayer who died twice and came back from death both times."

"How?" Janeway asked.

"Father Desmond can answer that question Admiral," Mrs. Evans told her.

"God brought her back to life both times Admiral...like he did Lazarus. It's a story in the Bible," Father Desmond turned and said to her.

Admiral Janeway knew by the look on Buffy's face not to press the point.

"Why was the 4th Seal opened? Father Desmond asked looking between Buffy and Giles.

"That's also classified Father," General Alexander answered. "But that question will be answered in time."

They heard the school bell ring.

"It's time for lunch," Mrs. Evans told everyone.

xxx

Angel Academy Dining Room

"It was quite an eye opener," General Alexander said while they were having lunch.

"Yes it was sir," Janeway answered. "Does everyone know about this?"

"All the governments, militaries and security apparatus' world-wide do, but not the civilian population, with a few exceptions," he answered.

"How could they not know?" she asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"This is a shadow war Admiral and always has been and always will be. If the civilian population knew, it would cause a world-wide panic. The battles are fought at night while everyone is asleep," he answered.

"Point taken sir," she said. "Why do they only fight at night?"

"Demons don't like the sunlight and hide during the day and only come out at night," he answered.

Janeway nodded her head. "It's still hard for me to believe all the things we discussed earlier," she said.

"I know Admiral," he replied, with a smile. "As Mr. Giles told you, this is not about science. This is a war between the forces of good and evil and as Father Desmond put it so aptly, between Heaven and Hell. The demons that come out of hell have power...that's why there's always a slayer guarding the hellmouth, and she too has power – which she needs to combat them." General Alexander could see the Admiral was still skeptical and needed hard facts, which they'll provide.

Father Desmond was having lunch with Mrs. Evans, Buffy and Giles and asked many questions.

xxx

Federation Space - Earth - Private Cabin in the Mountains

"Is there anything we can do?" the Section 31 agent asked.

"They're simply some things that are out of your control and this is one of them," the Admiral answered.

"Do you really believe that poppy cock the Priest told everyone?" he asked.

"It really doesn't matter what I believe," the Admiral answered.

"Does anyone know who or what we'll be fighting?" the Section 31 agent asked. He and his operatives were also in the dark and couldn't get any information from anyone.

"We won't be fighting anyone. From what I understand, God will send his army to earth to fight whatever will come our way," the Admiral answered.

The Section 31 agent snorted, not believing any of it. "Was the young woman from earth or one of the Federation colonies?"

"Father Desmond didn't say and my guess is she didn't tell him," the Admiral answered.

"We'll find out," the Section 31 agent said.

"How?" the Admiral asked with a raised eyebrow. "You don't who she is or what she looks like."

"We have our ways," the Section 31 answered. He knew the Admiral was right, but wasn't going to tell him that. "Do you know what she meant when she said we'll all know her in time?"

"No I don't and the Priest didn't either," the Admiral answered. "I would suggest all of you read the _Book of Revelations_."

"Why?" the Section 31 agent asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's what everyone else is doing," the Admiral answered.

"Does this have something to do with the Seal?" he asked.

"Yes it does and she told the Priest one has been opened," the Admiral answered.

The Section 31 agent waved a hand in dismissal. He only believed in the safety of the Federation and nothing else. He thought the "angel" was an alien and the young woman was working with him to take over the Federation, or worse, to bring about its destruction. It never occurred to him they were speaking the truth.

xxx

"What's troubling you Captain?" Deanna Troi asked Picard after they finished dinner at his home in France. Captain Picard wanted to talk to her privately.

"I find all this hard to believe Deanna," he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I thought we put Religion behind us long ago," he answered. "Father Desmond said we've lost our faith in pursuit of science and technology," Picard said.

"There's a lot of truth to that Captain," Troi said. "Religion is a belief system which many members of the Federation practice and they believe in something higher than themselves. It seems to me humans have forgotten that over the years."

"I know Deanna," he said.

"I read the _Book of Revelations_ and it is very confusing and your Religious Scholars can't agree on what it means; but, there are two things that remain a constant: the seven Seals and the Creator of All Things, or God as humans call Him, speaking and introducing himself," she told him. "Have you read it?"

"No I haven't Deanna," he answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It would mean all I was taught is for naught," he answered and took a sip of his tea.

"This has nothing to do with what you were taught Captain. What Father Desmond told everyone has been written in your Bible for thousands of years," she replied. "I know Father Desmond was telling the truth and I would suggest that you read what he recommended. Admiral's Sanchez and Desmond believed what Father Desmond said and everyone saw the look on Admiral Desmond's face when he found out a Seal has been opened."

"He was afraid," Picard said.

"Terrified more like it," she replied. "He knew what opening that Seal meant and so does Admiral Sanchez."

"I didn't Deanna," he said.

"The information has always been there Captain," she replied. "Will and Geordi are also having a hard time believing it. They're having dinner and trying to come up with ways to combat the threat," she said.

"No one knows what the threat is or who we'll be fighting," he said.

"Admiral Sanchez said we'll be standing on the side-lines watching," she reminded him.

"That's what really scares me Deanna. Everything is out of our hands and there's nothing we can do about it," he said.

"That's what Father Desmond meant by having Faith," she replied.

xxx

When the Senior Partners put eyes and ears on this dimension over 30 years ago, they were surprised to find out that other species also lived on this earth and it was the home to the United Federation of Planets. They were informed of the ships that came and went and how their technology worked. No one in the United Federation of Planets needed money, nor wanted for anything; and their citizens were mostly law abiding. However, others species, including humans, were gun runners; drug dealers; dealt in extortion; prostitution and operated gambling casinos, mostly in space.

The Senior Partners used one of their human employees to make contact with a few unsavory aliens and other humans, whom they paid handsomely in Latium to do their bidding, and they happily obliged. Once that was done, they turned to their next target, earth. They knew under the right circumstances they could turn a few humans to their side who owned and operated a few nightclubs. The Senior Partners eyed one particular nightclub in San Francisco called the _Three Aces_; which is very popular with the locals and also young Starfleet Officers and enlisted personnel. It was part dance hall with a long bar and live music. It also has a private lounge upstairs for VIP guests.

The owner was approached by an human employee of the Senior Partners who offered her a generous amount of Latium to buy the club, which she accepted. After the sale was completed, the woman took the next ship to Risa and retired. The Senior Partners now had a foot hole on earth with humans as front men and women.

The Senior Partners opened several "hot spots" and one is located in the cellar of the _Three Aces_. The other "hot spot" is located in their Law Office. They also own a large warehouse outside the city and have a large mansion inside the city and their Law Office is called Wolfram and Hart; and their specialty is Contract Law. Under the warehouse, the Senior Partners opened a hellmouth, just in case they're discovered by Starfleet. The Senior Partners took precautions and made sure all their property have magic spells surrounding them, which no Starfleet Technology can detect. They also noticed that Starfleet and others never saw what was right under their noses and thought they were safe because they live in paradise. However, they knew the Dominion and Breen had proven them wrong and so would they, if they were ever discovered.

The Senior Partners had their Associates train the magic wielders that the hellmouth produces and the three of them are now dark magic wielders and work for them. In time, they know they're be more; but certainly not as many as they are on the other earth, due to the hellmouth's proximity to the local population.

xxx

A temporary home has been prepared for the ones who will come. No one saw the others arrive or depart who brought everything they needed for their stay. Nor did anyone see the Advanced Team who were sent to perform certain tasks.

xxx

San Francisco - The _Three Aces_

"You look worse for wear," Allison Richards said to Casey McKenzie when he walked into the club later that afternoon.

"Yes he does," Carla Swanson said when she looked at him. Carla Swanson is as amoral as they come, and she makes Lilah Morgan look like a saint in comparison.

"I had a nightmare last night and couldn't get back to sleep," Casey replied when he sat down at the table.

"Was it that bad?" Allison asked looking at his tired face.

"Yes it was," he answered.

"Tell us about it," Carla said with a smile that would make even the hardest person cringe.

"I think I'll pass," he replied looking at Carla and saw the disappointed look on her face.

The three of them never knew a few members of the Advanced Team were in the club watching them and listening to every word they said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: This is Part 3 of the New Watcher Series. It'll help you understand who the characters are and what's going on if you read Part 1, the New Watcher and Part 2, Lessons, Revelations and Surprises.**

Federation Space - Earth - South San Francisco

"It's large," Scott said looking at the warehouse the Senior Partners own.

"Yes it is, and you can feel the magic in the air," Aaron replied.

"It's a good thing it's away from the majority of the population," Dana said.

"It's not as powerful as the Sunnydale hellmouth," Scott said.

They agreed.

"They're no other buildings about," Aaron said looking around.

"That magic field has kept everything and everyone else out," Jonathan replied.

"Let's get back to Headquarters and have dinner. Tomorrow is going to be another long day," Aaron said.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

"That's the young woman who visited me in my Chapel Admiral," Father Desmond said to her while they were having their breakfast in the dining room.

"Are you sure Father?" she asked putting her coffee cup on the saucer.

"Yes I am Admiral," he answered.

They watched her walk out the dining room with a cup of coffee in her hand and smiled. They both noticed the wedding band she had on ring finger.

"Do you know who she is General?" Father Desmond turned and asked.

"It's not my place to tell you who she is Father," he answered. "However, both of you will find out in the meeting this morning."

More secrets, Janeway thought.

xxx

Mrs. Evans' Conference Room

Present: Mrs. Helen Evans, General Maxwell Alexander, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Father Joseph Desmond, David Alexander, Eönwë and Angela Súlimo

"Hello Father Desmond," the young woman said with a bright smile when he entered the conference room.

"Hello," he replied. "Admiral Janeway this is the young woman who came to see me." "What is your name child?"

"Angela Súlimo," she answered shaking both their hands.

After everyone was introduced and took their seats, Eönwë appeared in the room.

"Eönwë," Father Desmond said, surprised to see the angel standing next to him.

"Hello Father Desmond," he replied with a smile that lit up the room. "I told you we would see you again," and walked over to Admiral Janeway and introduced himself and shook her hand.

Everyone saw the expression on the Admiral's face, who was quite frankly, speechless.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and thought he was perfect in every way, and he smiled liked lilacs in her opinion. She also felt the power coming off him which made her teeth and bones ache. The Admiral and Father Desmond watched as Eönwë walked over and sat in the chair next to Angela.

"I'll begin by telling the two of you the history of the Angel Institute and Academies," Mrs. Evans said and told them the story.

"This is amazing," Father Desmond said with an astonished look on his face after she finished telling the story.

"You're all descendent's of an angel in heaven? Janeway asked looking at each of them.

"Yes we are Admiral," Mrs. Evans answered.

"Except the General," David said.

Janeway looked at General Alexander.

"David is my son and I was married to his mother, who died three years ago," General Alexander told her.

"He's your father?" Father Desmond asked looking at David.

"Yes he is Father," David answered.

"Did you know she had angelic power when you married her?" Father Desmond asked the General.

"No I didn't," he answered.

"That's what we felt when we walked into the building," Janeway said still reeling from the information she'd just been told, but didn't show it.

"Angelic power Admiral," Mrs. Evans replied.

"How did you get to our world?" Janeway asked Angela.

"As you know Admiral, our dimensional walls are weak and Eönwë and I simply walked through on our end," she answered.

"You can do that?" she asked.

"Yes we can Admiral, and the downside of that is many others can come and go like we do," Mrs. Evans answered.

"Can everyone here do that?" Janeway asked wide-eyed.

"Only magic wielders, along with a few others and Members of the Angel Institute," Mrs. Evans answered. "Magic is the only way it can be done."

"Dimension hopping we call it," David said with a smile.

Angela told them how she arrived on Arda bring Maglor's mother and grandfather back to earth, and how she met Eönwë.

"I thought Eönwë came from Heaven," Father Desmond said with a perplexed look on his face looking at the angel.

"I did Father," he replied and told his tale. When he finished Father Desmond and Admiral Janeway began asking questions at once, which Eönwë calmly answered.

"You're married?" Father Desmond asked surprised looking between Eönwë and Angela.

"Yes we are Father Desmond," Eönwë answered.

"You married an angel?" Janeway asked Angela stunned.

"Yes I did Admiral. My father is an angel in heaven and I married one," she answered smiling at the two of them.

"Why did that happened?" Father Desmond asked still confused.

"It was the Lord God's Will," Eönwë answered.

Father Desmond nodded his head, as if no other explanation was needed.

Admiral Janeway realized then that Father Desmond took many things on Faith. "If was you who told Father Desmond that Armageddon is upon us and our doom was at hand," Janeway said looking at Angela. "Why?"

"I was sent to pronounce your doom because I'm the Lord's Herald and Dooms-women on my world," she answered.

"Why does God need a dooms person?" Father Desmond asked.

"All black magic have dooms attached to them and some use that magic to consort with demons to hurt others. In those instances, I'm sent to pronounce their dooms," Angela answered.

"The magic practiced here can have consequences beyond our world Admiral – especially when it's practiced on the hellmouth."

"Why the hellmouth?" Janeway asked.

"The hellmouth has two energy fields and one is an apocalyptic energy field, which can't be seen or felt and not even your tri-corder can read it. The second energy field is a supernatural energy field, and that's where our dimensional walls are weak. The focal point in the hellmouth serves as a portal between earth and hell and effects everyone who lives under it. You can feel the magic in the air – that's why many children born and raised on the hellmouth become magic wielders, and the majority of them become dark magic wielders. Inexplicable feats of science are also common on the hellmouth and many children who grow up under that energy field excel in science, math, technology, temporal mechanics, robotics, medicine, engineering and many other fields. They can do the damn impossible, even by your standards Admiral," Mrs. Evans answered.

"The now dead Warren Mears had a genius intellect in the fields of science, technology and robotics, and was also a dark magic wielder. Warren was capable of building highly advanced Androids in a matter of hours or days and no one was the wiser. He also built a small microchip that was capable of slowing down or speeding up time, and created a weapon that could take everything back to it's base parts...and many other weapons that you and many in your Federation would consider impossible," Angela told the Admiral.

"What happened to him?" Janeway asked surprised to hear what these children can do.

"The hellmouth ate him up and spat him out," General Alexander answered. "You'll be taken to the hellmouth in a few days Admiral so you can scan that energy field. Now you know why you have a tri-corder. Your transporter technology can't transport through that energy field, nor can any of your weapons penetrate it, or any weapon in existence, no matter how advanced," General Alexander told her.

"Thank you sir," she said.

When the lunch bell rang, lunch was served in the conference room and everyone answered the Admiral's and Father Desmond's questions.

After the meeting, Eönwë and Angela invited Father Desmond to dine with them at their home that evening and he accepted.

General Alexander dined with Admiral Janeway at a small quaint restaurant not to far from the Academy. They both wore civilian clothing.

xxx

"I can see your belief system is being severely challenged Admiral," General Alexander said, eyeing her over the glass of wine pressed to his lips.

"Yes it is sir," she replied half-smiling putting her glass of red wine on the table. "I'm still finding it difficult believing in magic."

"Magic has always been real Admiral and this earth is steeped in it. You also found out elves are real and not in some fairy tale," the General replied.

"Yes I did," she said smiling.

"They're forces here the Q can't comprehend – that's why they stay out of this dimension," he told her.

Admiral Janeway now knew what frightened the Continuum. "How do you live like this?" she asked.

"Our world has always been like this Admiral. Now you know why they're slayers, humans with angelic power and others doing what needs to be done to keep everyone safe, including your Federation," he answered.

"Why not the military?" she asked.

"This task is assigned to them and no one here interferes with them...and only they know how to deal with the things from hell. The slayers and Watchers have diplomatic immunity world-wide and no one ever comments on the humans with angelic power living among us. However, the security apparatus' world-wide ask them for their help from time-to-time," he answered.

"Does anyone at the Pentagon know your son has angelic power?" she asked.

"If they do, they've ever broached the subject with me. I'm the Military Liaison with the security apparatuses world-wide regarding the supernatural," he answered. "Even our military doesn't know what's happening on the hellmouth. In fact, no one does," he answered.

"Why don't they?" she asked.

"As I stated earlier, there's no technology that can penetrate that energy field and no one is going to send their soldiers into hell. The hellmouth is literally the mouth of hell itself Admiral, and the slayers and others are gifted with power and we're not," he answered. General Alexander knew about the Initiative Project. His source showed him the tape of that debacle and he knew good men and resources had been wasted; and the surviving members of the special forces team that participated in that program had either committed suicide or were sent to a military hospital for the insane, and only three are still on active duty. What a waste, he thought. When he found out that those responsible had resigned quietly or died mysteriously, he was not surprised.

Janeway nodded her head.

xxx

While Angela was preparing dinner for their guest, Eönwë kept Father Desmond entertained and the Priest wanted to know about their Devil, Melkor, and Eönwë answered his questions.

After dinner, Father Daniels dropped by for coffee and Father Desmond was delighted to hear that Eönwë and Angela were married by a Catholic Priest.

xxx

The Watchers' Council

After breakfast Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond were taken to the Watchers' Council Headquarters by David Alexander – who magically transported them with a wave of his hand.

"That was different," Janeway said when they appeared at the front door of the Watchers' Council.

"Yes it was Admiral," Father Desmond replied. "Was that magic?"

"Yes it was Father," David answered smiling at the Priest.

When the door opened they were escorted to Rupert Giles' office.

"Hello Mr. Giles," David said when they entered his office.

"Hello David, Admiral, Father," Giles replied when he got up from his chair and shook their hands. "Right this way."

Giles and Buffy explained to Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond who the Watchers are and their responsibilities. Giles introduced them to the other Watchers and gave them a tour of the Council Headquarters. When they saw Maglor, he bowed to them and they nodded their heads. Giles showed them their reference materials and the books they used to identify demons; told them how they did their research and answered their questions.

Father Desmond wanted to see what a demon from hell looked liked and Giles obliged. The Priest gasped when he saw the picture of Illyria, the Old One, and Admiral Janeway raised an eyebrow. They peppered him with questions about her powers and resurrection. Giles then showed them the picture of The Beast and explained to them his powers, how he tried to destroy their world and how he died.

Admiral Janeway asked to see a picture of Glory and Giles showed them her picture human in form. He had a suspicion that picture came from the Angel Institute.

"Glory was one of those demons that was truly horrible to look upon in her true form. She was known as 'The Beast', 'That Which Cannot be Named' and 'The Abomination'," Giles told them.

"What would happen if you looked at her in her true form Mr. Giles?" Father Desmond asked.

Giles told them. "They're some things we're never meant to see Father."

"You're right Mr. Giles," Father Desmond said.

"When are you going to computerize all this material?" Janeway asked.

"Willow is currently in the process of downloading all Watcher Council files in our computers, but it's a daunting task, even for her," Giles answered with a smile.

"Didn't she grow up on the hellmouth?" she asked.

"Yes she did and she also has a genesis intellect," Giles answered.

"In what fields?" Janeway asked.

"Science, computers and mathematics," Giles answered.

"They're all scientists," Janeway said looking at the red head across the room.

"Yes they are Admiral," Giles answered. "I presume that was your field of study?"

"Yes it was Mr. Giles," she answered smiling.

Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond asked the Watcher's questions when they approached their stations.

xxx

Rupert Giles' Office

"Why did you become a Watcher Mr. Giles?" Janeway asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"My father and grandfather were Watchers," he answered after taking a sip of his tea. "It's a calling I suppose, like the slayer."

"I was told that you have a Ph.D. in History from Oxford and you speak several languages," she said.

"Yes I do, and I can speak, read and write in five languages fluently, as most Watcher's can," he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"We have to be able to translate ancient text regarding the supernatural and other matters," he answered. "Dawn Summers also wants to a Watcher. That's why she's studying history, languages and mythology at Oxford, among her other courses; and she too wants a Ph.D. in history."

"What about her science studies?" she asked.

"She's also taking Chemistry, which is her forte," he answered smiling.

Janeway returned the smile. "What about Willow?"

"Willow is currently taking courses, via the computer, from Cambridge University. Her primary field of study are the Computer Sciences. She's also taking advanced mathematics and physics, along with the other required courses," he answered.

"Is she now?" Janeway asked smiling.

"She received A's in her courses last semester, which wasn't a stretch for her," he answered and took another sip of his tea.

"Impressive," Janeway said thinking about the children who grew up on the hellmouth and the many gifts that energy field bestowed on them – which she knew was a double edged sword and wondered how many of them made it out alive.

"When we go to the hellmouth, I'll introduce you to Alexander Harris, or Xander as everyone calls him. He and Willow grew up together and are best friends. Xander was an average student in high school and wasn't as smart as the others and didn't go to college. After high school he took an apprenticeship at a construction company where he learned his trade. It was at that time that his gift from the hellmouth came to the fore. He, nor anyone else knew he was an engineer which was latent and buried deep inside him," Giles told her.

"He's an engineer?" Janeway asked who knew something about engineering.

"Yes he is and he's what you'll call a builder," Giles answered.

"Why didn't it show itself before?" she asked.

"It was the nature of his gift and it didn't manifest itself until he was taught," he answered.

"What happened to the other children?" she asked.

"When I first arrived in Sunnydale, what struck me most was the many graveyards for a town of that size and most of those graveyards had children buried in them. Their obituaries read: Gangs killed while on PCP, or children committing suicide by throwing themselves on pit forks," he answered. "PCP is an hallucinogenic drug and those gangs of children where simply traveling together for protection against things that go bump in the night," he answered.

"Did the authorities know?" she asked.

"Of course they did, but there was nothing they could do," he answered.

"How could they not do anything?" she asked in her old Captain's tone.

"Who were they going to arrest Admiral?" he asked. "All the eyewitness were dead and even if they weren't, none of the authorities had the power nor the skill to track a demon...and even if they did, they certainly weren't going to arrest said demon."

"I see your point," she said taking another sip of her coffee.

xxx

Willow asked the Admiral many questions during lunch and babbled as usual which made Janeway smile. Admiral Janeway asked her about her studies and was impressed with the young woman's knowledge – and in some ways – Willow reminded her of Icheb. They're both multi-talented individuals who excel in many fields.

Father Desmond had lunch with Giles and asked him about the study of demonology.

Later that evening, David took them back to the Academy.

xxx

Federation Space - Earth

The Advanced Team spent the next morning observing the comings and goings of the Law Offices of Wolfram and Hart; and a few members of the Team infiltrated said Law Offices and found the 'hot spot'. Later that evening, they observed the comings and goings of the mansion the Senior Partners own. After they had dinner, they showered and changed and went to the _Three Aces_; and when they arrived, a few members of the Team located the 'hot spot' in the cellar while the others listened to a few of the patron's conversations.

The "owner" was a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her mid-30's, but they knew better. They knew she wasn't human, but only appeared to be and knew no Federation technology could detect otherwise. They watched her socialize with the VIP's in the VIP lounge and then later flirt with a few Junior Starfleet Officers who were flattered. They chuckled to themselves when they saw a fresh faced Ensign who was love struck.

An hour later, they left the club and headed back to Headquarters and no one knew they were there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: This is Part 3 of the New Watcher Series. It'll help you understand who the characters are and what's going on if you read Part 1, the New Watcher and Part 2, Lessons, Revelations and Surprises.**

Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond were given a tour of the Academy and the Angel Grade School the next day after breakfast. They were surprised to learn that the students took fencing, as they called it, from the Avalian Elves. At assembly later that day at the Academy the students asked questions about their earth and the Federation – which the Admiral and Father Desmond happily answered. The following day they spent time with the Avalian Elves and inquired about their culture and home world.

xxx

The Slayer Compound - Two Days Later

What struck Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond during their visit to the Slayer Compound was the age of the slayers; and they knew most of these girls would be dead before they turned 20 – and very few would reach the age of 30 – which saddened them greatly. They were happy to learn the girls are being educated and a few are in college. They were surprised to see the swords, axes, etc. when they walked past the armory and Father Desmond inquired about the weapons. Buffy answered that those are the weapons the slayers use and the reasons why. Father Desmond and the Admiral were astonished to see a young girl, no more than 6 by their estimation, with a toy in one hand and a dagger in another and noticed no one thought it odd.

During lunch the Admiral and Father Desmond observed how much the slayers ate. After lunch they returned to the Academy.

"They're so young Admiral," Father Desmond said.

"Yes they are," she replied sadly.

xxx

Federation Space - Bajor - Admiral Benjamin Sisko's Office

"Quark told me his cousin Gaila visited him recently and told him a fascinating story about a space station outside Federation space called the _Pleasure Palace_. That station was constructed years before the war with the Dominion and has lush quarters, restaurants, bars and a large gambling casino. Whoever runs that station deals in the sex and drug trade, and they're also arms merchants. Quark told me he heard rumors about the _Pleasure Palace_ from a few of his sources before Starfleet arrived at Deep Space 9 and its well out of Federation space. The Orion Syndicate is in an uproar because many of their customers and clients are now doing business with the owners of the _Pleasure Palace_. The Ferengi are also upset because they're stealing business from their casino ships. The Ferengi and Syndicate sent out feelers to the owners of the _Pleasure Palace_ and neither got a reply. The Syndicate sent in a team of Nausicann's to talk to the owners – and they were promptly thrown out of one of air locks. The Syndicate then sent others in as spies, and they too were thrown out of the air locks. It seems whoever's running that station has moved in and taken over most of the illicit trade from others. They also sent a warning to the Syndicate and told them if they ever tried that again, they'll kill them. Quark said rumor has it that the Dominion and Breen stayed cleared of the _Pleasure Palace_ during the war," Kira told Sisko.

"Where they working for the Dominion?" Sisko asked.

"From what Quark told me the Dominion never approached them, nor did they interfere with their business," she answered. "Quark said the Dominion were warned off that station and they complied," she answered.

"Why would the Dominion do that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No one seems to know," she answered.

"Does anyone know who owns that space station?" Sisko asked.

"Quark told me he and a few others tried to find out, but to no avail; but, the ones who manage the _Pleasure Palace_ are human," she answered.

"I'll let Starfleet Command know," he said.

Benjamin Sisko was promoted to Rear Admiral when he returned from the Celestial Temple and is now the Commander of the entire Bajor Sector. He's also overseeing the reconstruction of Cardassia and he's the only one who deals with the insufferable Elim Garak.

xxx

Starfleet Command - Admiral Jaz Rean's Conference Room

Admiral Rean watched the expressions on the other Admiral's faces when they read the report from Admiral Sisko concerning the _Pleasure Palace_.

"Who are the humans who operate that space station?" Admiral Ross asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No one knows," Admiral Toddman answered after reading his padd. Admiral Toddman is the Head of Starfleet Security.

"They've been there a long time," Admiral Paris said.

"They're also out of reach of Starfleet," Admiral Nechayev replied.

"Whoever they are, it appears the Dominion let them do whatever they wanted to do and never interfered with them," Admiral Sanchez said wondering who these humans are.

"The report also states that the Dominion was warned off that station and they agreed," Admiral Tevan said. Admiral Tevan is the Fleet Admiral of Starfleet.

"Why the hell would they do that?" Ross asked.

"We don't know Bill," Rean answered. "We only know what Captain Kira was told by the Ferengi Quark."

"It appears everyone is afraid of them," Toddman said.

"It would seem so," Sanchez replied. "Whoever the Orion Syndicate sent to that station were killed and the humans who operate that station sent them a message to stay away or they too will be killed." Admiral Sanchez is the Head of Starfleet Intelligence.

"The Orion Syndicate has been very quiet since they got that message," Nechayev said.

"Yes they have," Rean replied.

xxx

The Section 31 agent just left the Admiral's cabin. The Admiral told him about the report Admiral Sisko sent to Starfleet Command, and he was surprised to learn the Dominion stayed clear of that station due to a warning from whomever operated that station and they agreed. The Section knew about the _Pleasure Palace_ and knew the managers of that station were human and they too want to know who they are, where they came from and whom they work for. He and his colleagues also sent in operatives to find out as much as they could , but they never returned. When they found out their operatives' vessels were destroyed, they suspected foul play.

When word reached their ears how the managers of the _Pleasure Palace_ treated a team of Nausicann's who were sent by the Orion Syndicate, the Section knew then that the mangers had ordered the execution of their operatives. What still baffled them was how the managers found out their operatives worked for Section 31. After talking to the Admiral, he found out another bit of information – that the managers threatened to kill everyone in the Orion Syndicate if they ever sent anyone to the _Pleasure Palace_ again. The Section 31 agent knows whoever operates that station are very formidable.

The Section 31 agent has another engagement. He'd met others of his kind more than 15 years ago who indulged in the same kind of activities as he does. He knew if any of his colleagues knew, they'll disapprove; but, he is what he is and smiled when he beamed to a secret location. When he arrived the Section 31 agent never saw the three Advanced Team members watching the comings and goings of the place; nor did he know they had downloaded all the information from the computers of the establishment.

The Advanced Team was glad that Carla Swanson kept meticulous recordings and records. They also knew she'll have to be dealt with, but that wasn't their concern.

xxx

Bajor - The Vedek Assembly - Three Days Later

The Vedek Assembly gathered at the request of the Emissary of the Prophets and they knew he'd spoken to the Prophets. They were also given a few texts from the _Book of Revelations_; which they read, but didn't understand, and the Emissary told them he would explain it to them when he arrived. He also told them he'll explain the Choir of Angels.

At the Emissary's request, which was granted, Captain Kira escorted him into the Vedek Assembly and she took her seat nearby. The Emissary told Kai Jalan that the Prophets wanted Captain Kira to hear what he had to say and he agreed. After he brought the Assembly to order, he told the Emissary to proceed.

"All of you have read the section from the _Book of Revelations_ regarding the Creator of All Things, or God, as we call him," Sisko said. "In that section He's introducing himself to everyone and telling everyone who He is."

"Why haven't we heard of Him before?" Kai Jalan asked.

The Emissary answered that God created a different belief system for all his children. When he told them it was God who created the Prophets and instructed them what He wanted the Bajorian's to believe, and how He wanted it delivered to them – through the orbs – everyone in the Assembly asked questions at once. After everyone quieted down, with the Kai's help, the Emissary calmly answered their questions. They were surprised to learn that God created one of the Choir of Angels, known as the Powers, who only deals with humans and no one else...and many wanted to know why. The Emissary simply told them it was His Will. Sisko turned and saw the look of astonishment on Captain Kira Nerys' face. "The Prophets instructed me to tell you that you're not to change what you believe because this is the belief system that was given to you." Admiral Sisko told them and looked around the room and saw the look of relief and everyone's faces, including the Captain's, and smiled.

"Is this about the Seal Father Desmond spoke of Emissary?" Kai Jalan asked.

"Yes it is Kai," he answered. "Once the Lord commanded that Seal be opened, that meant what is to come is very dire and only He can deal with it. That's why He sent the young woman and an angel to warn us and He's telling everyone who He is."

"Does anyone know what is to come Emissary?" Captain Kira asked.

"No they don't Captain and whatever's going to happened will happen on earth, as prophesied," he answered.

Murmurs in the room.

"If whatever is to come will happen on earth, what does this have to do with us Emissary," another Vedek asked.

"Earth is home to the United Federation of Planets and all Federation Members have Embassies and citizens living on earth," he answered. Admiral Sisko saw the Kai nodding his head knowingly.

"You've always known about the Seals and what they mean, haven't you Emissary?" Vedek Bareil asked.

"Yes I have," he answered. "It's the belief system I was taught and my wife is in a panic because she too knows what those Seals mean and she's been in constant contact with her family on Earth."

Gasped and murmurs in the room.

"I just realized none of us ever asked you what your beliefs were when you came to us Emissary. Now we know you have a completely different belief system than we do," Kai Jalan said.

"Yes I do Kai," Sisko replied.

More murmurs in the room.

"Do you know why you chosen to be our Emissary?" another Vedek asked.

"All of you know the answer to that question. However, I found out recently that the most important reason is what we're discussing now," he answered.

"It's to tell us your belief system so we can understand what the Seal means and why it was opened," Kai Jalan said.

"Yes Kai," Sisko answered. "The Prophets also told me to go back to Earth, but didn't tell me why and they suggested that you, Kai Jalan and Captain Kira come with me."

"Did they tell you why?" Kai Jalan asked with a smile.

"No they didn't," he answered returning the smile.

"When will we be leaving?" The Kai asked.

"In three days," Sisko answered.

xxx

The Angel Institute - Virginia

The Angel Institute is a mile or so from the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented and sits on five acres of land with rolling hills, trees, flowers and there's a stream close to the property. The Institute is housed in a large red brick mansion and has ten offices; four private suites for guests; a dining room with eight round tables; reception room and ballroom. There's also a private dining room and a barn for horses. The Director and Assistant Director of the Institute both have homes on the property.

xxx

Assistant Director Robert Francis Xavier sat in his office reading the reports from the Advanced Team who returned a few days ago and knew their task will be daunting after he finished reading their reports. He was somewhat surprised that the energy field from that hellmouth produced three dark magic wielders so quickly, even though it's away from the civilian population and according to the report he read, is not as powerful as the energy field that covered the former Sunnydale hellmouth. He also knew in time that energy field will corrupt most of South San Francisco and produce more dark magic wielders – whom the Senior Partners will snap up, teach and have those magic wielders working for them, the same as the other three. He studied the faces of the three magic wielders very carefully and knew by the smile on Carla Swanson's face she was the worse of the three, and so did the Senior Partners...that's why they chose her to run and operate that secret place. He saw the recordings and the faces of the "respectable" men and women who frequent that place and none of them knew they were being recorded or that the Senior Partners can blackmail them anytime they wish and have them do their bidding. He also knew no matter how advanced a society becomes, human nature will never change.

xxx

On-board the _USS Ambassador_ - Five Days Later

Admiral Sisko's Quarters

"Am I disturbing you Emissary," Kai Jalan asked when Sisko opened the doors to his quarters.

"No Kai come in," he answered. "My wife and daughter are sleeping."

Kai Jalan saw several padds on the table and thanked the Emissary when he offered him Bajorian tea. He saw the Emissary had a glass of brandy on the table.

"What can I do for you Kai?" Sisko asked.

"I took the liberty of downloading and reading the entire _Book of Revelations_," he answered. "The text is very confusing to say the least."

Sisko smiled. "I've been doing the same thing and I agree with you Kai," he replied holding up the padds.

"What I found interesting is what it says about the final battle between good and evil," he said. "Which you neglected to mention to us Emissary."

"None of you have ever heard of hell and it'll be to completed to explain," he answered.

"Explain it to me Emissary," Kai Jalan said and took another sip of his tea.

"How does one explain hell and the things of hell?" Sisko asked rhetorically. "Hell is where true evil resides Kai. Evil none of us can imagine and it's beyond our comprehension."

"That's why He stepped-in," Kai Jalan said.

"Yes Kai," he answered. "This is His domain and not ours."

"Is this the final battle between good and evil Emissary?" he asked putting his cup on the table.

"No Kai and my gut tells me that's a long way off," he answered.

Kai Jalan nodded his head. "Do you know why the Seal was opened Emissary?"

"No I don't Kai," Sisko answered. "I have a feeling we'll find the answers to our questions when we reach earth."

"That's why the Prophets told you to return to earth," he said smiling. "Why they wanted me there is still a mystery."

Admiral Sisko smiled at the Kai. "You'll find out when the time comes."

xxx

Federation Space - Earth

Kai Jalan and Vedek Heller were met by the Bajorian Ambassador when they were beamed to Earth and were escorted to the Bajorian Embassy.

Captain Kira beamed to the Starfleet's Officer's Guest Quarters.

Admiral Sisko, Kasidy and Olivia Sisko were met by his Father and Jake and they beamed to his old home. Kasidy Yates Sisko took Olivia to meet her other relatives on earth after they settled in.

xxx

"Do you know what's going on Ben?" Joseph Sisko asked his son.

"No I don't dad," he answered.

"How did the young woman know a Seal had been opened?" his father asked.

When Admiral Sisko studied the young woman he knew there was something special about her by the bright light surrounding her. "She knew dad and we have to take that on faith," he answered.

"Armageddon son," he said. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yes I do dad," he answered.

"I never thought I would live to see the day," he said.

"Neither did I," Ben replied.

"Most people on earth still don't believe it," Joseph Sisko said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"It's been very quiet here Ben," his father answered.

"The calm before the storm," he replied. When Admiral Sisko beamed to earth he felt something was amiss. He didn't tell his wife about the dream he had the night before they arrived on earth and he knew truly hideous things were coming.

That evening Ben Sisko, his wife and her family had dinner at his father's restaurant.

xxx

"How did it go?" Sisko asked Kira two days later while they were having lunch. He knew she'd met with several Admiral's from Starfleet Command who questioned her about the information she received from Quark.

"They asked the same questions over and over again," she answered irritably. "I don't know anything beyond what was told to me."

"They can be persistent," he replied smiling.

"I'm finding that out," she said.

"What's bothering you Nerys?" Sisko asked putting his fork on his plate.

"Does it show?" she asked.

"Yes it does," he answered. "You've had that same look since we left the Vedek Assembly."

"I'm still surprised to learn that the Prophets were made by someone else," she answered.

"You're not the only one," he replied. "Did you read the first part of the _Book of Revelations_?"

"Yes I did and I still don't know what Alpha and Omega means," she answered.

"It means: _'I am the beginning and the end'_, " he answered.

"Which means?" she asked.

"Before there was anything or anyone else, there was only the Lord God," he answered. "He's the one who created all things and everyone in it. The Prophets were created from his thought and have certain powers, like the angels."

"Are the Prophets more powerful than the angels?" she asked.

"No they're not Nerys. No one is more powerful than an angel except God Himself and they're the second most powerful beings in existence," he answered. "They were the first living beings created by God."

"Do the Prophets know this?" she asked.

"No they didn't and the Prophets aren't all knowing and all seeing Nerys and neither are the angels – only God is," he answered.

Captain Kira didn't know what to think and her mind was reeling from what the Emissary just told her. "Are you still the Emissary of the Prophets?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he answered smiling at her. "Though I was told not to forget where my blessings flow nor who I answer to."

"You've never answered to the Prophets have you Emissary?" she asked.

"No Nerys," he answered.

This is still confusing to me," she said in all honesty.

"Why?" he asked.

"You never told anyone about your belief system," she answered.

"No one ever asked me," he replied. "Kai Opaka knew when we first met and that made no difference to her."

"She took it on faith that you were the Emissary," she said.

"Yes," he replied. "Kai Winn also knew, but couldn't understand why a non-believer was chosen to be the Emissary of the Prophets. She never understood that a neutral person was chosen for a reason."

"Why?" Kira asked.

"It was the Federation who helped Bajor become peaceful and prosperous. It was the Emissary of the Prophets who brought all the religious factions back together in a unified and cohesive group; and only an outsider could do that," he answered.

"Now we know there is another reason why you were sent," she said.

"As I told everyone earlier, I only found out about that recently," he replied. "The Bajorian's see me only as the Emissary of the Prophets, but they forget that I'm only a man who's also a husband and father and has the same flaws as everyone else."

Captain Kira knew there was a lot of truth to what the Admiral just said and she too looked at him as only the Emissary of the Prophets.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Academy and Angel Institute are my own creation.

**NOTE: This is Part 3 of the New Watcher Series. It'll help you understand who the characters are and what's going on if you read Part 1, the New Watcher and Part 2, Lessons, Revelations and Surprises.**

Unknown Space - The _Pleasure Palace_

Mark Samson is the Manager of the_ Pleasure Palace_ and like his colleague Camille, who manages the _Three Aces_ in San Francisco, they both work for the Senior Partners; and both have a psychic link to them and can communicate with them anytime they wish. Everyone knows the tall, handsome man is no one's fool and no one would dare cross him; however, they all agree he operates a fine establishment and anything anyone can want is provided – for a fee of course. The _Pleasure Palace_ is a small space station – half the size of DS9 – and it's well protected. There's also a lot of traffic to and from the station and many of the unsavory element spend their time there where many dirty deals are made. Unbeknownst to them, Mr. Samson knew every deal that went down on his station.

Mr. Samson was looking down at the happy patrons in the casino when one of his employees walked up to him and whispered something in ear.

"When did it happened?" he asked.

"An hour ago and they just left," the employee answered.

Mr. Samson turned on his heel and walked away. The employee followed.

xxx

The Rose Suite

Security stepped aside when Mr. Samson approached and walked into the suite. He looked at his best commodity lying sprawled on the bed and bleeding out from her throat with her eyes wide-opened. Her name was Rose and she was 16 years old.

"Clean up the suite and throw her body out of the air lock," He turned and said to his Chief of Security.

"Yes sir," he replied and barked orders to the others.

Mark Samson walked out of the suite and back to his office...and when he arrived, he contacted his bosses.

xxx

The small vessel was headed away from the _Pleasure Palace_ at full speed. "What the hell is that?" the helm asked looking at the view screen.

"My readings can't identify it sir," the Operations Office said to his Captain.

The Captain of the vessel is a well know psychopath who likes to hurt others – especially women – and when he refused to leave Rose a big tip for her services, she threatened to tell her boss. He looked at the view screen and studied what was in front of them and before he could utter a word, the monstrosity from hell turned on them and destroyed their vessel.

xxx

Federation Space - Earth - San Francisco

Casey McKenzie just returned home from the _Three Aces_ and was sitting in his bedroom looking at his 5 month pregnant girlfriend who was sound asleep. He's at his wits end and does not know what to do about her or their child, and the pregnancy was totally unexpected. Casey has had trouble sleeping as of late because of his nightmares and for some reason he felt a sense of doom...not only for himself, but also for his unborn son. A few minutes later he undressed and went to bed.

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond were told the night before they'll be taken to the hellmouth to wear civilian clothing and the Admiral was told to bring her tri-corder. When they arrived in Mrs. Evans' office after lunch, they were surprised to see Mr. Giles waiting for them.

"This is Whistler, who's one of the Powers' Herald's," Mrs. Evans told them.

"You work for the Powers in Heaven?" Father Desmond asked looking down at the strange man.

"Yes I do Father," he answered.

Admiral Janeway looked at the little man and knew if he worked for the Powers he was much more than he seemed.

"We'll stop by Slayer Headquarters and pick-up our bodyguards. They're expecting us," Giles told them. "Whistler."

Whistler snapped his fingers and they appeared in the common room at Slayer Headquarters in Cleveland.

"Hello Giles," Robin said and walked up to him.

"Hello Robin," he replied and made the introductions.

"Admiral, Father," Robin said and shook their hands.

"Robin is the Watcher on the hellmouth," Giles told them.

"Hey Giles," Xander said when he walked into the room.

"Hello Xander," he replied and introduced him to Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond.

Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond were surprised Xander had one eye. Kathryn Janeway studied the young man and saw the face of a much older man who'd seen to much. Living on the hellmouth would do that, she thought.

"Hello Whistler," Xander said.

"Hey kid," he replied.

"Is everyone ready?" Giles asked Robin.

"Yes we are," Faith said when she and five slayers walked down the stairs.

"This is Faith who's the head slayer on the hellmouth," Giles told them and introduced everyone.

"Hello Admiral, I'm Patricia Young and I would like to talk to you after we return from the hellmouth. I'm studying to join the Naval Academy and hopefully one day join their Space Program," she told her.

Admiral Janeway smiled at the young slayer. "I'll be happy to oblige," she said.

"Thank you Admiral," Young replied beaming.

"Whistler," Giles said and Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

The Hellmouth

When everyone arrived in the hellmouth the slayers spread out and unsheathed their weapons. Father Desmond and Admiral Janeway noticed they were alert and ready to strike.

Janeway looked around the cavernous cave. "It's a cave," she said and took the tri-corder out of her pocket.

"All hellmouth's are in caves Admiral," Giles replied.

"I've never seen readings like this before," Janeway said astounded, scanning the entire cave.

Giles smiled at her.

"Amazing," she said softly, totally oblivious to everyone around her.

Father Desmond felt the unholy energy in the cave and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he wanted to scream and run away. He now knew what true evil really is and noticed the slayers didn't seem bothered at all. This is their domain, he thought. He turned and saw the Admiral engrossed in her scans – a Starfleet scientist first and foremost.

After the Admiral finished her scans, they were taken back to Slayer Headquarters and she and Father Desmond were introduced to the other slayers.

xxx

"I know it's hard to get into the Service Academies and the competition is tough," Young said to Janeway sitting in the kitchen.

"Yes it is," Janeway replied and took a sip of her coffee. "Why do you want to join the Space Program if you're accepted."

"All my life I've looked up at the stars and wondered what's out there," she answered smiling at the Admiral. "I feel drawn to the stars Admiral and if I am accepted, there's no guarantee that I'll make it into their Space Program."

"Why?" Janeway asked.

"They only take the best of the best to go into space Admiral," she answered. "We have a space station above earth and the Offices and scientists living on the station are doing experiments."

"Are they now?" she asked smiling.

"Yes ma'am," Young answered. "We've also sent probes to Mars and they're sending information back to earth."

"Let me guess – those probes are looking for water," Janeway said.

"Yes Admiral," Young replied. "The moon and Mars are going to be the first two planets we colonize."

"Yes they will," Janeway said and she and Patricia Young talked for another half-hour before the Admiral returned to the Academy.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Father Desmond breathed a sigh of relief when he returned to the Academy and saw Father Joe waiting for him, who asked him if he'll like to talk about his experience and Father Desmond answered yes. After dinner that evening at Father Joe's rectory, Father Desmond and Father Joe had a long talk.

Admiral Janeway had dinner with Mrs. Evans and they talked about her and Father Desmond's trip to the Watcher's Council, the Slayer Compound and the Hellmouth.

Mrs. Evans knew Admiral Janeway was sadden at the ages of the slayers and knew what hurt her the most was that those young girls will never realize their dreams – like she did – except a few.

xxx

Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond were told this would be their last day at the Academy and a feast will be held in their honor that evening. They have one more meeting to attend and the Admiral is dressed in her uniform.

xxx

Mrs. Evans' Conference Room

Present: Mrs. Helen Evans, Robert Francis Xavier, Rupert Giles, Maglor, Angela Simone-Súlimo and General Michael Alexander

When Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond entered the conference room they took their seats. Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond were offered the beverage of their choice and they both had coffee.

"We wanted to show you first hand who and what we are and what we do here – that's why the two of you were brought here. We're also be coming to your earth soon," Robert Xavier said to them.

"I still don't understand why," Janeway said.

"Armageddon is upon you and your doom is at hand," Angela replied.

"Which means?" Janeway asked with a raised eyebrow looking at the young woman.

"Just what it implies Admiral," Xavier answered.

"You'll need permission from Starfleet to enter Federation space," Janeway told him.

"No they don't Admiral Kathryn Janeway," a man said who appeared behind her. "This is the Lord God's Will."

When she and Father Desmond turned around they saw the most extraordinary tall man they'd ever seen and neither could take their eyes off him. If they were paying attention, they would've seen Maglor get up and bow and Angela smile. Everyone noticed Admiral Janeway's coffee cup was still in her hand in mid-air.

"Hello Father Patrick Desmond," the man said smiling at the Priest.

"Hello," Father Desmond replied returning the smile.

"Who are you?" Janeway asked after putting her coffee up on the table.

"My name is Michael," he answered.

"The Angel Michael?" Father Desmond asked before his jaw dropped.

"Yes Father," he answered still smiling at him.

When Admiral Janeway slowly nodded her head, Michael disappeared.

"When will you arrive?" Father Desmond asked.

"When the time is right," Xavier answered.

xxx

After Father Desmond returned to his room after the meeting, he saw a padd on his bed and picked it up and read it.

xxx

Angel Academy Reception Room

"Admiral," General Alexander said when he met her at the bottom of the staircase.

"General," she replied smiling and took his arm.

At the Reception, Admiral Janeway worked the room as only she can do.

"You're an old pro at these things," General Alexander said when he walked up to her.

"I've had plenty of practice," she replied and took a sip of her elvish wine. "I wish I could take this wine home with me."

"That can be arranged," he said.

Admiral Janeway smiled and knew not to ask.

"Shall we go to dinner?" General Alexander asked holding out his arm.

"Yes," she replied smiling.

After dinner, Father Daniels extended an invitation to Father Desmond to say Mass at St. Catherine's the next morning and he accepted the invitation.

xxx

When Father Desmond walked onto the alter he was surprised to see so many people and their families at the 7:00 a.m. Sunday service. Father Daniels introduced Father Patrick Desmond and told the parishioners that Father Desmond was visiting from another parish. During Mass Father Desmond read the Gospel and after Mass, Father's Daniels and Desmond greeted the parishioners outside. The two Priests had breakfast an hour later.

"There were so many people at the 7:00 a.m. service," Father Desmond said while they were eating a hearty breakfast.

"It's always that way here Pat," Father Joe replied.

"Is it?" Father Desmond asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes it is Pat," he answered and answered Father Desmond's questions.

xxx

Angela Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond said good-bye to the students and faculty and thanked Mrs. Evans for her hospitality.

"It was nice meeting Joe," Father Desmond said to Father Daniels.

"Same here Pat," he replied and gave Father Desmond a hug, which he returned.

"Are you ready Father?" Admiral Janeway asked.

"Yes I am Admiral," he answered.

"Whistler," Mrs. Evans said.

Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

Federation Space - Earth

After Admiral Janeway appeared in her apartment in San Francisco she immediately contacted Starfleet Command. When she walked into her bedroom she saw the gowns, shoes and clothing she wore on the other earth and smiled. There was also a case of the white elvish wine and parchments lying on her bed. She was surprised to see drawings of herself with the others when she opened each parchment. She smiled when she saw herself and the young slayer, Patricia Young, sitting at the kitchen table.

xxx

Father Desmond walked into his small home not far from his chapel. When he entered, he too found pieces of parchment on his bed. After looking at each one, he knew the ones he'll cherish the most were the ones of himself with Eönwë, his wife and Father Joseph Daniels. He knew he had to contact his superiors, but was told not to mention anything about Michael or that the others are coming.

xxx

The Office of the President of the United Federation of Planet's - The Next Morning

Present: President Clare James, Federation Council President Lincoln Johnson, Admiral's Rean, Tevan, Toddman and Sanchez

"You may begin Admiral," President James said.

"Thank you Madam President," she replied and told them where she and Father Desmond were taken and why. She also told them some things she learned were classified and will only be discussed when the others arrive.

"No one in this room will leak any information Admiral," President James reminded her.

"That's not the problem Madam President. I can't seem to remember certain events," she said.

"Why not?" Toddman asked.

"She can't access her memories, and I suspect they'll return when the others arrive," Admiral Sanchez answered.

"It appears so," Janeway said and took a sip of her coffee.

"How do you know Admiral?" Ambassador Johnson asked looking at Sanchez.

"It's just a feeling I have Ambassador," he answered.

"Who would do that?" Johnson asked with a concerned look on his face.

Admiral Sanchez looked at the man and saw him nod his head when he realized who suppressed her memories.

"The young woman is not from here and came from that earth?" Admiral Rean asked.

"Yes sir," Janeway answered. "Her name is Angela."

"Is she human?" Toddman asked.

"Yes she is Admiral," Janeway answered.

"How did she get here Admiral?" President James asked.

"I don't know Madam President, but she did reiterate that Armageddon is upon us and our doom is at hand," Janeway answered.

"Did she tell you what she meant by that Admiral?" President James asked.

"No she didn't Madam President," Janeway answered.

"How would she know that?" Sanchez asked.

"She refused to tell me Admiral," Janeway answered.

"Did the others tell you when they'll arrive Admiral Janeway?" Ambassador Johnson asked.

"They only told me when the time was right Ambassador," she answered.

"Did they tell you how and why they're coming here?" Rean asked.

"No they didn't Admiral," Janeway answered.

They then went over the readings from the energy field on the that earth. Admiral Rean had seen strange readings, but these readings were beyond anything he could ever image.

xxx

Starfleet Command

"Who the hell do they think they are that they can just waltz in here and take over?" Admiral Nechayev asked with an angry look on her face.

"They're being sent Admiral," Janeway answered.

Murmurs and protests from the other Admirals.

"None of them told you why?" Admiral Ross asked.

"No they didn't Admiral," she answered.

"I don't like this one damn bit," Admiral Jellico said with an enraged look on his face.

"Neither do I," Admiral Tevan replied."However, there's nothing we can do about it."

xxx

Starfleet Command - The Admiral's Dining Room

"What do you think of the readings of the energy field on that earth?" Nechayev asked Ross at dinner that evening.

"Those readings are the damnest things I've every seen," he answered.

"That's an understatement," she replied. "Admiral Janeway also told us that many of the children who grow up under that energy field have genius intellects and can do the impossible at a young age – and those same children have surpassed us in knowledge."

"Can you image what an asset those children would be to the Federation?" he asked.

"They live in another dimension Bill and we don't know who they are," she answered.

"Point taken Alynna," he said.

"I wonder how they found out about us?" she asked. "They know a lot about us and we don't know anything about them."

"We'll find out when they arrive," he answered.

xxx

The Vatican

The Pope was secretly watching when Father Desmond told a few Cardinals of his stay on another earth in another dimension. They thought it was convenient he couldn't remember his entire stay and after the Priest told them it was God's Will, they mocked him. The Pope didn't know what to make of Father Desmond's story, but, he knew he'll get the answers to his questions when the others arrive.

xxx

Cabin in the Mountains

"I understand Admiral Janeway has returned," the Section 31 agent said.

"Yes she has," the Admiral replied.

"Do you know where she and the Priest were sent?" the Section 31 agent asked.

"They were sent to earth in another dimension," he answered.

"Why?" the agent asked.

"She and the Priest have had most of their memory suppressed of their stay on that earth," the Admiral answered looking the man in the eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" the agent asked not convinced.

"Yes I do," he answered. He didn't know why he believed it, but he felt it was the truth.

"Why are the others being sent?" he asked.

"No one knows; however, we'll find out when they arrive," the Admiral answered.

"Do you know when they're coming?" the Section 31 agent asked.

"No," the Admiral answered. "They told Admiral Janeway they'll arrive when the time is right."

"Who the hell do they think they are?" the Section 31 agent asked with a sneer.

"Apparently they answer to a higher authority," the Admiral answered.

"Do you have contingency plans for when they arrive?" he asked.

"Yes we do and I'm not at liberty to discuss them," the Admiral answered.

The Section 31 agent looked at the Admiral with contempt.

"Have you found the young woman?" the Admiral asked.

"We're still looking," he answered.

"You can stop your search. The young woman is from the dimension Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond were sent to," the Admiral replied.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"They both met her while they there and she told them that earth is her home," he answered.

"How did she get here?" he asked.

"No on knows...and by the way, she's human," the Admiral answered with a smug look on his face. He hated the man and wished he'd never gotten into bed with the Section. He hoped the man would get his comeuppance one day.

The Section 31 Agent walked out of the cabin livid. He and his colleagues were still in the dark as to what was going on and what was going to happened and they have no way of finding out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: This is Part 3 of the New Watcher Series. It'll help you understand who the characters are and what's going on if you read Part 1, the New Watcher and Part 2, Lessons, Revelations and Surprises.**

The Watchers' Council

Maglor was sad his mother and grandfather will be leaving in a few weeks and he and they knew the year went by quickly, even for them. He was glad members of the Angel Institute took them to many countries to sightsee while he was at work and was happy to see the expressions on their faces and the stories they told when they returned. They'll take the gifts and clothes given to them by the Royal Family on Avali and he knew as well as they that they'll miss spending weekends with the Crown Prince, Crown Princess and their children. They've been invited and have accepted an invitation to the Angel Academy for their New Year's Eve Ball and afterwards, they'll travel to Avali for their holidays; and then his mother and grandfather will return to Aman. Maglor didn't know if he'll ever see them again and hoped he would. Giles told him he can return after he see's his mother and grandfather off and he thanked him.

xxx

One Week Later

"You look lovely Nerdanel," Giles said when he saw her dressed in a lovely ball gown, which ironically was made by a seamstress on earth.

"Thank you Giles," she replied beaming.

"I hope the two of you have enjoyed your stay with us," Giles said to Mahtan and Nerdanel.

"We have and thank you for everything Giles." Mahtan said.

"It was my pleasure," he replied smiling at the two of them. Giles saw their luggage was packed and knew the staff and everyone at the Watchers' Council have said their good-byes to them.

Everyone saw Whistler appear in Maglor's sitting room.

"Hello Whistler," Giles said.

"Hello," he replied and greeted the elves, who returned the greeting. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes we are Whistler," Maglor answered.

Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

When Giles and the elves appeared they were greeted by Mrs. Evans who escorted them into the Reception Room. Their luggage was taken to one of the carriages outside.

Angela and Eönwë appeared and they saw Nerdanel and Mahtan talking to the Head of the Avalian Ruling Council. Angela smiled when she saw Dawn and Jason talking and laughing with Buffy, David and his wife. She also saw Jason's parents, General Alexander, Robert Xavier and his wife Diana, and of course Aral, Maril and their children. Eönwë excused himself and walked over and talked to a few of the Avalian Ruling Council Members.

"Maglor is going to miss his mother and grandfather," Angela said to Giles when she walked up to him.

"I know," he replied looking across the room at Maglor who was talking to Aral and his sons.

"Eönwë and I are going to Avali to say good-bye to Mr. Mahtan and Miss Nerdanel," she told him.

"I'm happy to hear that," Giles said smiling at Angela. "Everyone has enjoyed their company."

"So have we and from what I understand, they were fascinated by the different animals in Africa and Australia," she told him.

Giles laughed. "So I've been told," he said.

xxx

Before dinner there were toasts to Mahtan and Nerdanel and afterwards the feast began...and what a feast it was. After dinner everyone walked to the ballroom and the music began; and at the stoke of midnight, the humans sang Auld Lang Syne. Everyone wished Mahtan and Nerdanel a safe journey home and they thanked them.

Giles watched as the Avalian Ruling Council Members, the Royal Family, Maglor, Mahtan and Nerdanel were helped into their carriages. "God-speed," Giles said to himself when Mahtan's and Nerdanel's carriage disappear through the portal. Giles enjoyed the company of Mahtan and Nerdanel and had dinner with them and Maglor many times, and he too will miss them.

xxx

Valinor - Tol Eressëa

Círdan, the shipwright, just returned to Tol Eressëa from a meeting with the Valar in Aman; who told him Lord Ulmo will assistant him and his ship in picking up Mahtan and Nerdanel. Three days later he saw many elves at the shore watching as he and his crew were preparing to leave Valinor.

"Are you ready Círdan?" Ulmo asked from his waters.

"Yes we are Lord Ulmo," he answered.

Ulmo told Círdan how far to sail from the shore of Tol Eressëa and he complied. When his ship arrived at it's destination, a mist formed and Ulmo told Círdan and his crew to sail through.

They did so as they were instructed and when the mist cleared, he and his crew saw other elves in smaller ships ready to escort them to the dock. Círdan told his helm to follow the lead ship and he did as he was told. When their ship docked they looked around and saw other ships of various sizes and they looked mighty and strong. The crew on the dock helped Círdan and his crew out of their ship and took their luggage.

"My name is Yalis and I'm the Harbor Master," an elf said smiling when he walked up to Círdan. "Welcome to Avali Lord Círdan."

Círdan and his crew bowed to the Harbor Master.

"Lord Mahtan and Lady Nerdanel arrived four days ago are they're staying at the Royal Palace with our King and Queen. This is our holiday and you and your crew are invited to spend the remaining three days with us," Yalis told Círdan. "These carriages will take you to our village."

"Thank you Lord Yalis," Círdan said.

They were escorted to their carriages and once their luggage was loaded, they were driven to the village. Círdan and the Valinor elves were surprised when the white flowers on the trees rained down on them as they were passing by and the birds welcomed them with a song. Once they reached the clearing they saw many small rolling hills covered with lavender, white and yellow flowers and a very large village in the distance with a magnificent waterfall nearby that sparkled; and many cottages on the hills surrounding the village and each cottage was surrounded by trees and flowers. The villagers smiled and waved when they passed by and they did the same, and noticed the scent in the air smelled like flowers. When they reached the village they saw small hallowed jewels embedded throughout the stone sidewalks. The carriages stopped in front of the local inn and the proprietor of the establishment – a female elleth – greeted them with a bow, which they returned, and told them her name.

"My name is Círdan," he told her and introduced the others.

"This way," she said and they followed her into the inn. She told Círdan that Yalis will escort them to the feast after they bathed and changed and he thanked her.

xxx

Círdan dressed in one of his fine garments and now knew why he and the others were told to pack them.

"I see everyone is ready," Yalis said with a smile when he entered the inn, seeing his kindred talking quietly among themselves.

"Yes we are Lord Yalis," Círdan said and the others smiled.

"We'll be walking to the feast, which is not far from here," Yalis told them. "Right this way."

While they were walking to the feast the lamps came on and lit the entire village. When Yalis lead them through a clearing, they saw many long wood tables with benches on both sides and it seemed to them the entire village was there. The area was surrounded by trees and the waterfall was across the river, which cascaded into the river. They also saw the young elfling's running around playing and laughing, which brought smiles to their faces.

Yalis introduced them to Nuaith, the Council-woman of their village and they bowed. She welcomed them with a bright smile and told them to enjoy the feast. They followed Yalis to one of the tables and he introduced them to his wife Elvanna, two daughters, son and their spouses. They also met his five grandchildren: two elleth's and three ellons. While the dishes were being put on the tables the Valinor elves were handed a glass of white wine, which they thought was delicious. Yalis told them to help themselves to more wine when the wine crafts were put on the table...and they did.

Círdan noticed there were no servants and everyone helped themselves – and ellons were putting food on the tables along with the elleth's. This is very different from Valinor, he thought.

After the food was put on the tables, the feast began. A variety of meats, fish and vegtables were passed to each person and there was plenty of bread and wine on the tables. The young ones drank tea. The Valinor elves thought the food was delicious and each bite melted in their mouths...and for dessert there was fruit, cheese and a cake with custard, along with elvish tea. After dinner there was singing and dancing.

"The meal was excellent Lord Yalis," Círdan turned and said to him.

"Thank you," he replied smiling at his kindred.

Círdan returned the smile. "What are you celebrating?" he asked.

"Every year at this time we give thanks to the Creator, or Eru Ilúvatar as you call him, for giving us everything we have," he answered.

Círdan nodded his head. "What language are we speaking Lord Yalis?" he asked. "It's foreign to us, yet we can understand all of you."

"It's called English," Yalis answered. "All Avalian elves can speak, read and write in English and Sylvan, along with our own language. This is the language are human friends speak."

Círdan smiled and realized this is a gift from Eru Ilúvatar so they can communicate with their kindred. "Why not Elven?" he asked.

"I don't know," Yalis answered.

xxx

The next morning, Yalis gave Círdan and the others a tour of the village and introduced them to the shop owners. They noticed the ellons and the young male elflings wore pants instead of leggings, their boots are knee-high, and their tunics varied in length. Some ellons wore belts around their tunics while others didn't; and some tunics had embroidery – such as Lord Yalis'. Yet, their keen eyesight told them the cloth was fine and soft. The elleth's dresses were also different, in that their sleeves fitted their arms and their dresses spoke understated elegance. The dresses were fitted from the waist up and were wide below the waist, which flowed when they walked. Círdan saw gold bands on the right rings fingers of many of the ellons and elleth's and asked Yalis what the bands meant, and he told him. He remembered during the feast that everyone was dressed in their finest attire and everyone had some type of embroidery on their clothing...and the elleth's wore their best jewels.

They had lunch at the only tavern in the village and the exploded in their mouths – and from the looks on their kindred's faces, the proprietor was happy they enjoyed their meal. After lunch, and while everyone was having tea, the Valinor elves asked Yalis about their laws and customs...and the proprietor and patrons joined in the conversation. They also asked the Valinor elves about their laws and customs. Círdan and the others had a better understanding of their kindred when they walked back to the inn to get ready for another feast that evening. During the feast, Yalis told them he'll take them to the harbor in the morning so they can look at the other ships and they agreed, and he saw smiles on their faces, including Lord Círdan's.

Yalis heard the waters call to him in his heart when he was a young elfling and he answered the call.

xxx

Yalis informed Círdan when he arrived at the inn the next morning that the harbor will be deserted because it's the last day of the feast and everyone spends that day with their families and all the shops will be closed. They were taken to the harbor by carriage and Yalis rode his horse.

"This is our King and Queen's ship," Yalis told them when they walked over to the tall white ship with many sails. Yalis told them how long it was and how many decks it has. He smiled when he saw the expressions on their faces when they studied the ship and answered their questions.

Círdan noticed the large diamond on the bow of the ship and the hallowed jewels embedded throughout the hull of the ship. He'd never seen such a ship and wondered how long it took to build.

Yalis showed them the ships belonging to their Crown Prince and Crown Princess and the ones belonging to their children...and their ships were smaller in length and had fewer decks. Círdan noticed the jewel on the bow of each ship was different for each member of the Royal Family and their ships also had hallowed jewels embedded throughout the hulls. Yalis also told them the many other ships were the escort ships for the Royal Family. Before heading back to the village, Yalis invited them to have lunch and dinner with him and his family and they accepted.

When they arrived at Lord Yalis' home, Círdan and the others weren't surprised he lived near the great waterfall; and they had lunch and dinner with him and his family next to the river and exchanged stories of the sea. They learned that many ellons and a few elleth's in the village work for Lord Yalis at the harbor, which is the Royal Harbor, and they're all mariners like themselves. They also learned that they're many harbors on Avali and everyone travels by ship to the other continents...and another surprise was that most of the elvish population live in large villages, near a lake or river, or on the beaches. Yalis told them the Royal Palace is the only great building on Avali and sits on a hill above a river with many trees in the background and flowers everywhere and they're two great waterfalls nearby.

"Where does Crown Prince Aral live?" Círdan asked.

"He and his family live on the beach, and their beach home is surrounded by trees and there's a waterfall nearby and snow capped mountains in the distance. All members of the Royal Family have two homes and Prince Aral and Princess Maril's second home is close to the village where she grew up and sits close to the river," Yalis answered.

"A home near her family," a Valinor ellon said and took a sip of his tea.

"Yes," Elvanna answered smiling at her kindred. "Our Crown Princess comes from a large family and she has many cousins, nieces and nephews – as do our Crown Prince."

"They both love the water," Círdan said smiling.

"We all do and also nature," Yalis replied. "That's why we live in villages surrounded by trees and flowers, and each village has a body of water and a great waterfall."

"The best of both worlds," another Valinor ellon said, and smiled when he saw the elflings climbing the trees after the feasts.

"Yes," Elvanna replied.

An hour later Círdan and the others bowed and thanked Yalis and Elvanna for their hospitality and said good-bye to their family. While Yalis was escorting them back to the inn he told Círdan what time the carriages will arrive to take them to the harbor.

xxx

Eönwë and Angela rode across the grounds of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented and when they arrived at the portal, Angela opened it to Avali.

"Welcome," Gael said when he saw them ride through and he and his company bowed to the Teacher and his wife.

"Thank you," they replied and Eönwë and Angela followed Gael and his company of archers through another archway, and when they arrived at their destination, they saw everyone ready to leave.

After the Avalian and three Noldor elves bowed to Eönwë and Angela, Crown Prince Aral gave the order to depart to the Royal Harbor.

xxx

The Royal Harbor

"These gift are for you Lord Círdan," Yalis said and handed him the plain packages. "Don't open them until you return to your home."

"I won't Lord Yalis and thank you," he replied taking the gifts and bowed to the Harbor Master.

Círdan's crew also received gifts and the Avalian elves took their luggage to their ship and watched as their kindred carried them on-board.

"Riders," an elleth said looking at the large company approaching them.

Everyone turned and saw the Crown Prince's banner in the distance and with their keen eyesight they saw the Crown Prince and the Crown Princess riding in front of the others and Maglor riding next to Cyred, one of the Crown Princes's Captains. They also saw the Teacher and his wife riding behind the Captains and a Royal carriage behind them with Lord Mahtan and Lady Nerdanel as passengers, and the other Royal Guards riding behind the Royal carriage. Círdan realized he hasn't seen Maglor since the First Age on Arda and knows he'll never return to Valinor; but it seemed to him Maglor has found acceptance among their kindred and he's found a new elvenhome.

Everyone bowed when the Royal Couple rode up to Yalis and Círdan. "I hope you and your crew enjoyed your time on Avali, Lord Círdan," Aral said with a smile.

"Yes we have my lord," he replied.

When Aral introduced his wife, Círdan and the others bowed to the Crown Princess and she smiled and said hello. Aral then turned and barked an order and the carriage came forward and Maglor followed and got off his horse, bowed to Círdan, who returned the bow, and helped his mother out of the carriage. The dock hands unloaded Lord Mahtan's and Lady Nerdanel's luggage and carried their luggage to Lord Círdan's ship. The crew of the ship carried their luggage on-board – which was more than they left Valinor with.

Aral turned and nodded to the Teacher who rode forward with his wife.

"Lord Eönwë," Círdan said and he and the others bowed to the Maia.

Eönwë said something to Círdan in Sindarin and he nodded his head. Círdan and Lady Angela, as he called her, exchanged greetings and he noticed her hair was tied behind her back with a strand of pearls and diamonds.

Aral, Maril, Eönwë and Angela rode back to the Royal Guards and everyone watched while Maglor quietly said good-bye to his mother and grandfather...and everyone saw tears in Nerdanel's eyes when Círdan helped her board the ship. Círdan and Yalis said their good-byes and Círdan boarded his ship. Maglor stood on the dock and watched as the ship left the pier and was escorted out to sea. A mist formed when Círdan's ship arrived at it's destination and the ship sailed through. Maglor mounted his horse a few minutes later and everyone rode off. No one commented on the tears in Maglor's eyes.

xxx

Valinor - Tol Eressëa

The mariners at the shore were mystified again when they saw a mist form in a distance and Lord Círdan's ship sail through.

"How was your stay?" Ulmo asked from his waters.

"Our kindred treated us like honored guests and were happy to see us," Círdan answered and told the Lord of Waters about their stay on Avali.

When they arrived at the dock, Celebrimbor was waiting for his grandmother and great-grandfather. After they disembarked, they went to Celebrimbor's home and Nerdanel handed him a letter from Maglor.

xxx

When Círdan returned home, he opened the gifts from Lord Yalis. The first gift was a replica of the Royal Families ships on Avali and in the note Lord Yalis wrote, he told Círdan he made that ship with his hands long ago. Círdan opened the other package and looked at the parchments. They were drawings of Lord Yalis' village, the waterfall and the Royal Families ships and their escort ships out at sea. Gifts from one shipwright to another, Círdan thought to himself and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: This is Part 3 of the New Watcher Series. It'll help you understand who the characters are and what's going on if you read Part 1, the New Watcher and Part 2, Lessons, Revelations and Surprises.**

Federation Space – Earth – New Orleans

"Did you see these readings Admiral?" Captain Kira asked looking at her padd.

"Yes I did," Sisko answered. "They're unusual to say the least."

"Unusual!" she exclaimed. "This readings have Starfleet's best minds scratching their heads."

"Those readings are from an energy field Admiral Janeway scanned when she and Father Desmond were in another dimension," he replied.

"What kind of energy field is that?" she asked.

"We'll find out soon," he answered smiling.

xxx

Admiral Paris' Office

"My daughter-in-law is still talking about those reading," Admiral Paris said with a smile.

"So is everyone else," Janeway replied.

"Are the children who grow up under that energy field really that smart Katie?" he asked.

"Yes they are Owen," she answered. "I spoke to Willow Rosenberg who's a straight A student at Cambridge University and at the age of 15 she was teaching a class at Sunnydale High where she was a student. She's a genius in mathematics, physics and the computer sciences."

"Is she?" Paris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes she is Owen," she answered.

xxx

When Maglor returned to his home on the Watcher Council grounds he thought it felt empty and found a note from Giles telling him to take as much time as he needed before he returned to work. Maglor returned to the work the next day realizing it's best to keep busy and not wallow in self-pity.

xxx

The Angel Institute

"Hello Whistler," Xavier said when he appeared.

Whistler returned the greeting and handed a parchment to the Assistant Director of the Institute and disappeared.

After reading the parchment, Xavier contacted Rupert Giles and General Maxwell Alexander.

A few days later, Rupert Giles, Maglor and General Alexander arrived at the Angel Institute for a meeting with Robert Xavier. Mr. Xavier greeted them when they were shown into his conference room and offered them refreshment which they accepted.

"This meeting is confidential and is not to be discussed with anyone," Xavier told them.

They agreed.

"This is the report I received from the Advanced Team which we'll go over later. First, I want to show you some of the recordings the Advanced Team downloaded," Xavier told them and handed each a copy of the report. He then showed them the recording of a large home and told them what happens in said home. The second recording showed another estate and a man...and what the man was doing.

"Who's the sadomasochist?" Alexander asked.

Xavier told them.

"Does he know who owns and operates that place?" Giles asked wiping his glasses on his tie.

"No," Xavier answered.

"When was that session recorded?" Alexander asked.

"Over 20 years ago," Xavier answered. "They have a recording of all his visits. However, he hasn't been there in a number of years and someone goes to him."

"How?" Maglor asked.

"Magic," Xavier answered.

"Of course," Giles said and took a sip of his tea.

"All hell is going to break loose when this comes out," Alexander said not feeling sorry for the man one bit.

"That's an understatement General," Xavier replied. "Let's go over the reports."

They had dinner in the dining room and afterwards returned to Xavier's conference room.

"What about the _Pleasure Palace_?" Giles asked.

"That space station is not our concern," Xavier answered.

Giles nodded his head and knew others have been assigned that task. "You'd think as advanced and sophisticated as the Federation is, that they'll know one of their colony worlds has been compromised," Giles said.

"The Federation stripped the dilithium from Epsilon long ago," Alexander replied.

"Resources," Giles said.

"Exactly Mr. Giles," Alexander replied. "No Starfleet vessel has been to Epsilon in well over a century and there's been no communication with the colonists during that time...and the Dominion by-passed Epsilon during their war with the Federation."

"Let me guess, the Dominion were also warned off Epsilon," Giles said.

"Yes they were," Xavier replied.

"There's also a 'hot spot' on Epsilon," Maglor said. "That means demons are coming and going on that world."

"It seems Dawn is going to have her work cut-out for her and we'll have to send in a slayer team," Giles replied.

"How are you going to proceed Xavier?" Alexander asked.

"I'm been thinking about that General and thought about what you told me a few months ago and I've decided to...," he answered.

"That's a good idea," Alexander said.

"I agree," Giles replied.

"How much are you going to tell her Mr. Xavier?" Maglor asked.

"Everything Maglor," he answered.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – San Francisco – The _Three Aces_

Camille's watching the activities of the patrons on her computer and smiled when she saw Heather walk into the club. "Come in," she said when she heard the bell.

"Hello Camille," Heather said with a bright smile when she entered her office.

Camille saw a large handbag in Heather's right hand. "I see you're ready to go to work," she said returning the smile.

"I can't keep my client waiting," she replied.

"No you can't," Camille said and with a wave of her hand Heather was gone.

xxx

"I see you're ready for me," Heather said.

The man turned around and saw Heather smiling at him. He's never asked how she arrives in his bedroom, and truth be told, he didn't want to know.

xxx

The _Three Aces_

"How did it go?" Camille asked Heather when she appeared in her office.

"Fine," she answered and handed her boss the recording.

"Thank you," Camille said taking the recording and watched as Heather touched her amulet and disappeared. Camille downloaded the recording into her computer and watched as Heather strapped the man to his bed and saw the excitement and anticipation in his eyes when she took out her whip. When Camille first met the man years ago she knew he was ambitious and helped him succeed – by doing all the dirty work for him.

xxx

Federation Space – Epsilon – Sanctuary Village

Ronald Jackson's preparing lunch and thinking about the story his grandfather told him when he was a young boy.

_*Flashback*_

"_Why is our village called Sanctuary grandfather?" Ronnie asked while his grandfather was teaching him how to cook._

_His grandfather smiled at him. "When I was a very young boy my parents and many others decided to leave Earth and settle on Epsilon. As you know, our ancestors were farmers, as well as the ancestors of the few hundred other families that also decided to leave Earth. At that time a lot of people on Earth began using replicators and stopped eating real food; and for all intents and purposes, farming was becoming obsolete. We knew from the reports that Epsilon had rich fertile farmlands so we and the other farmers and their families packed and left...and we took everything we needed with us. When we arrived on Epsilon months later, we left the colony Starfleet built and looked for greener pastures elsewhere. Once we arrived at our destination my mother saw an old woman who was on the freighter with us, but stayed in her quarters most of the time. Mommy told me all the children ran to her when they saw her, including me, and we gave her hugs and kisses which she returned; and my mother asked her how she got here, but the old woman only smiled and welcomed us to our new home. Grace, as she called herself, taught us how to fish, hunt, dig wells and where to plant the seeds we found on the ground. She also taught us how to heal wounds from the roots and plants around us. There were several teachers, builders and a doctor among us and the builders taught us how to build and maintain our homes, the teachers and the builders taught us our lessons and the doctor taught us to become medics. A few years later Grace told us it was time for her to leave and suggested we name our new village Sanctuary, and we did. We had a dinner in her honor and thanked her for everything she taught us and she smiled. The next morning she was gone," he answered._

"_Did anyone ever see Grace again grandfather?" Ronnie asked._

"_No," he answered. "Before she left that evening she told us to expect others in the near future who'll need our help and mommy and the others agreed to help those in need."_

_*****__ End Flashback*_

Ronald Jackson walked out of his home with a cup of tea in his hand and smiled. He looked around the village with its rolling hills, trees and flowers and saw children playing, including his nieces and nephews. He also heard the river nearby and knew fisherman were fishing, farmers were plowing the fertile land not far way and hunters were hunting game, and thought he was in paradise. Once a year – at Grace's suggestion many years ago – they have a grand feast and give thanks for everything they have. It's their Thanksgiving Day.

The Sanctuary village has grown over the years and extends farther than the eye can see, but the old ways haven't been forgotten

xxx

The Angel Institute – Robert Xavier's Office

"This is going to be a nightmare for the Federation," Xavier said to Helen Evans.

"I agree," she replied. "These children are badly damaged and I'm afraid the Federation is not prepared to deal with their trauma, nor with the implications in the future."

"They're going to try to sweep this under the rug," he said.

"They can try, but they won't succeed," she replied.

"This is the dark side of paradise Helen," he said.

"There's no such thing as paradise Robert," she replied.

xxx

Federation Space

The Captain and the crew of the freighter _Mariner_ were paid a generous amount of Latium to pick-up colonists from Epsilon and take them back to Earth. Captain Lauren Nelson met the middle-man for this assignment on the civilian space station where she and her crew live. When she inquired who he worked for, the man only smiled and asked her if she'll take the assignment. She told him yes when he assured her it was nothing illegal and the _Mariner_ will only transport people to Earth. During their conversation Captain Nelson felt she could trust the man, and she and her crew headed out the next day and knew it'll take several weeks to get to Epsilon and several more to reach Earth.

xxx

Federation Space – Epsilon Colony – Epsilon City

A middle-aged woman named Sara went to see Morgan Stans and his wife Debra a few days ago and told them their services will be needed on Earth in the near future and it's imperative they leave Epsilon as soon as possible. They wanted to know why, and Sara smiled and told them they'll find out when they reach Earth, and they must take everything she's telling them on faith. She also told them a freighter, the _Mariner_, has been hired to take them, their family and others to Earth.

_*Flashback*_

"_What about our Practice," Debra asked._

"_You'll be starting a new Practice on Earth," Sara replied._

"_I'm sure the Federation has no need for Child Psychologists," Morgan said with a raised eyebrow. "From what we understand Earth it a paradise, unlike Epsilon."_

_Sara smiled at him._

"_What about our colleagues?" Debra asked._

"_Some of your colleagues have agreed to travel to another part of Epsilon where their services are needed," Sara answered._

"_They're other cities on Epsilon?" Debra asked surprised._

"_Epsilon is a large planet Mrs. Stans and others left Epsilon City soon after the original colonists arrived long ago," Sara answered._

"_I never knew that," she said._

"_Neither did I," her husband replied._

_Debra Stans looked at Sara and her gut told her she was telling the truth and that she should pack-up and leave with her family. Debra has felt for a long time that Epsilon City has a black cloud hanging over her head and somethings rotten beneath the surface. She, her husband and their colleagues know about the children who left for a better life elsewhere, but none of them could find out where they went or how they left the planet. They all know no ship has been to Epsilon in a very long time...and she also felt Sara is warning them to get out. "When will the freighter arrive?" Debra asked Sara._

"_In a few weeks," she answered._

"_We'll be ready to leave," Debra said and ignored the look from her husband._

"_The person who'll be meeting you on Earth is . . .," Sara told them._

"_Why him?" Morgan asked._

"_You'll find out when you arrive," Sara answered._

"_Faith," Morgan said._

"_Exactly Mr. Stans," Sara replied with a bright smile._

_*End Flashback*_

"What did your gut tell you?" Morgan asked his wife after Sara left his office. He knows she has excellent instincts and he trusts her judgment.

"Sara came to warn us to leave," she answered. "My gut also told me to take my family and run from Epsilon and don't look back."

"But we don't know why," he said.

"I know," she replied. "Something tells me we'll find the answers to our questions on Earth."

Morgan nodded his head.

xxx

"Why do we have to leave," Eric Stans asked his parents with a sad look on his face.

"We were offered a better position on Earth," his mother answered.

"I'm going to miss my friends," Lindsey Stans said with tears in her eyes.

"You're make new ones on Earth," her father told her and gave her a hug.

"When will we be leaving?" Eric asked looking at his parents.

"In ten days," his mother answered.

Over the past 75 years, numerous families, traders and crafts-people left Epsilon City and moved to different parts of the planet; and when they arrived at their different destinations there was someone waiting for them to help them settle and taught them many things. These villages are now prosperous and each one is near a body of water and surrounded by trees and flowers.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth

Father Desmond followed the instructions on the padd he read in his room when he was at the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented. When he arrived at his destination he looked around the entire grounds and smiled. The place and grounds were no longer in disrepair and looked fine and grand – and Father Desmond thought it ironic that his superiors sent him here years ago, as his home and Chapel are on the grounds. Father Desmond entered the place and headed towards the kitchen.

xxx

South San Francisco

No one saw or was aware of the small man who was taking readings around the entire area; nor did anyone see him leave after he completed his task.

xxx

Federation Space - Epsilon

Brian Masters overheard his father tell his mother that someone was coming to take him away to give him a better life somewhere else, like his older brother Cory. Brian knew his brother was sent away at the age of nine, the same age he is now, and felt a sense of doom. He sneaked out of the house that night and ran away with just the clothes on this back and far away from Epsilon City. After a few weeks of running and with only water to drink he collapsed on the ground...and when he awoke in strong arms, he asked the man who was carrying him his name. The man told him his name was Gabriel and he was taking him to safety. Brian nodded his head and went back to sleep feeling very safe in the Gabriel's arms.

xxx

"_Run towards the light Christina," a voice said to her in her dreams._

Christina woke up with a start after dreaming about her sister. Rose has been gone a long time and when she asked her parents why her sister left, they told her Rose was sent to live in a better place. Christina got out of bed, put on her clothes and packed a small bag. She quietly left her parents home looking for the light. A short while later Christine looked up and saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen bathed in white light. She took the woman's hand when she offered it and smiled at her.

"What's your name?" Christina asked.

"Grace," she answered smiling down at the child.

"Where are we going Grace?" Christina asked holding her hand tightly while they were walking.

"You're going to a place called Sanctuary," she answered.

"Is it better than Epsilon City?" Christina asked.

"Yes it is," Grace replied and the smile never left her face.

"Good," Christina said nodding her head.

xxx

The Sanctuary Village

Elaine Rogers was sitting in her garden when a bird flew on her shoulder with a note in its mouth, and took the note out of its mouth and read it. "I have to call a meeting of the Council," she said aloud.

During the Council meeting Elaine Rogers told the others how she received the note and passed it around to the other Council members.

xxx

Village Meeting

"We just received word that others are seeking sanctuary in Sanctuary Village as was foretold by Grace long ago and we sent a note back telling them they're welcome to come. Most are children and they'll be three adults accompanying them," Councilwoman Elaine Rogers told the villagers.

"Where are they from?" a villager asked.

"Epsilon City," Rogers answered.

"Why are most of them children?" another villager asked with a confused look on his face.

"We'll find out when they arrive," Rogers answered.

"Where are their parents?" Ronald Jackson asked.

"We don't know," a Councilman answered.

"Do you know anything about the three adults who're coming with the children?" Maggie Rowe asked.

"They're Child Psychologists," Rogers answered.

Murmurs in the hall.

"Do these children have problems?" an elderly woman asked.

"We don't know," Rogers answered. "The note also said all the siblings are to be kept together."

"How many children are coming?" Ronald Jackson stood up and asked.

"Well over 100," another Councilwoman answered.

More murmurs in the hall.

"When will they arrive?" another villager asked.

"We were told to pick them up at the great stones in three days," Rogers answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

**NOTE: This is Part 3 of the New Watcher Series. It'll help you understand who the characters are and what's going on if you read Part 1, the New Watcher and Part 2, Lessons, Revelations and Surprises.**

Avali – Home of Crown Prince Aral and Crown Princess Maril

"He misses his mother and grandfather," Maril said to her husband looking at Maglor sitting on the beach staring out at the ocean.

"They also miss him," Aral replied. Aral could never image what it's like to be separated from his family forever. He, Maril, his parents and children, the Avalian and Sylvan Ruling Councils and all the members of the Royal Family are the only ones who know why Maglor's forever banished from Valinor, his former home.

"Maglor will find peace living on Avali," Maril said.

"I know he will," Aral replied and his heart told him it was true.

"It's time for dinner Maglor," Princess Sian said with she walked up to him an hour later.

"Thank you," he replied and walked with her to the dining table on the beach and had dinner with the Crown Prince, his wife and their children as the sun was setting.

xxx

Los Angeles – The Hyperion Hotel

"I'm here to see Mr. Angel," Elizabeth said when she walked into the hotel and put her suitcases down.

"I'm Angel," he said when he finished walking down the staircase. Angel studied the woman and knew she's a magic wielder.

"My name is Elizabeth Cousins and I've been sent by Rupert Giles," she told him.

"Are you the Watcher I requested?" he asked.

"Yes I am," she answered.

"It's about bloody time," Spike said.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations," Angel said when he walked up to her and introduced her to Gunn, Illyria and Spike.

xxx

Eönwë and Angela's Home

"You're upset," Angela said feeling her husband's distress while she was preparing dinner.

"The Senior Partners have corrupted many innocent children," he replied after reading the report.

"Evil always corrupts the young and innocent," she said. "This is very different from Arda Eönwë."

"I know," he replied. "At least on Arda you knew who the enemy was."

"The Senior Partners and other demons have always had humans doing their bidding – that's why no one is ever the wiser," she said.

"Like Richard Wilkins," he replied.

"Exactly," she said. "Epsilon City is where they're getting the children and that place sounds like Sodom and Gomorrah."

"Sodom and Gomorrah," Eönwë asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's part of our history and Sodom and Gomorrah was destroyed by your Father," she answered.

Eönwë nodded his head and knew then that Epsilon City will suffer the same fate.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – Ireland

"Why do you need all this food Patrick?" Shamus asked looking at the list of items on the padd in his hand. "It's looks like you're going to feed an Army."

"Let me know when you have all the items Shamus and I'll tell you where to deliver everything," Father Desmond answered.

"It's going to take at least three weeks to procure everything," Shamus said.

"I know," Father Desmond replied and walked out of his cousin's shop.

xxx

Federation Space – Epsilon

Doctors Connor McGee, Andrea Samuels and Kurt Bauer watched for two days as hundreds of other children were taken in horse-drawn wagons to different destinations by Grace's friends...and each child was provided with food and water and given a back pack with clean clothes and other essentials.

"When will we be leaving for Sanctuary village?" Dr. McGee asked Grace.

"We're outside the village Dr. McGee," she replied. "These are the great stones and this is where the others will meet you and take you to their village."

"Is that them?" Christine asked holding Grace's hand looking in the distance as many wagons approached.

"Yes it is Christine," she answered smiling down at the child.

"It's time to leave," Doctor Samuels said. "Let's gather the children together."

"I shall take my leave of you now," Grace said.

"Thank you Grace," the Doctors said and shook her hand.

"You're welcome," she replied with a bright smile and turned and walked away.

While the Doctors were gathering their charges, they nor the children saw Grace disappear when she walked behind a tree.

xxx

"I'm Doctor Connor McGee and these are Doctors Andrea Samuels and Kurt Bauer," McGee said to the woman in the wagon when it stopped in front of them.

"I'm Elaine Rogers, Head of the Council of Sanctuary village," she replied. "We were told to keep all the siblings together."

"So were we Ms. Rogers and it's a good idea," Dr. Bauer said.

"I agree with you Dr. Bauer," she replied smiling and the Doctors returned the smile. "Let's get everyone in the wagons and we'll decide who'll stay where when we arrive at the village."

"Agreed," Doctor McGee said and he, his colleagues and the villagers helped the children into the wagons. These children also had back packs with new clothes and essentials.

"What's your name?" Christina asked the man in front.

"Ronald Jackson," he answered smiling at the young girl. "What's your name?"

"Christina," she answered.

"That's a pretty name," he said.

"Thank you," Christina replied smiling up at Ronald Jackson.

"This is beautiful," Doctor McGee said looking at the landscape while he and some of the children were riding in Elaine Rogers' wagon.

"Yes it is Doctor McGee," she replied.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

Councilwoman Elaine Rogers told Doctor McGee the story of Sanctuary village.

"It's like going back in time," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with hunting, fishing, farming and building your own home Doctor McGee," she said.

Doctor McGee nodded his head and realized she was right.

"The children will also learn how to ride horses," she told him.

Doctor McGee laughed. "I'm sure they'll love it," he said and turned and saw the awe and wonder on the children's faces at the sight of the rolling hills, trees, flowers and the river.

Elaine Rogers smiled.

xxx

Valinor – Ring of Doom

The Valar and their Maia attendants watched as their brothers and sisters blanketed Epsilon and took many children to safety. They were the only ones who knew that the horses came from the Timeless Halls and they were swift...and Oromë knew the children didn't know they had traveled a great distance to their different destinations on Epsilon in no time. Yavanna smiled when she saw the look of delight on the children's faces when they looked at the landscape. When some of the children arrived at a beach community, they ran to the water and Ulmo also smiled while they stared out at the vastness of the ocean in complete awe. They heard their brothers and sisters tell the leader of each community that all the siblings were to be kept together and they'll find the names, ages and birth dates of each child in their back packs. The children gave their brothers and sisters hugs and kisses before they departed – which they returned – and most of the children patted and said good-bye to the horses which made Oromë smile.

"None of the children asked why their parents weren't with them or why they were being taken to different places," Nessa said.

"That's because it's Atar's Will," Námo replied. Námo and Manwë are the only two Ainur in Valinor who know their Atar's Will concerning Epsilon.

"The children will be told when the time is right," Nienna said wise as ever.

"I agree," Irmo replied. "Right now they're to young to understand, but I suspect not all the children will be told, depending on the age of the child."

Námo knew his brother was right.

"The children knew our brothers and sisters are Ainur," one of Vána's Maia attendant's said.

"Yes they did," Olórin replied.

"How?" she asked.

"The same way the children on Angela's world knew Eönwë and I were Ainur," Olórin answered and told them that young mortal children can see an Ainur's light because of their purity and innocence at that young age. "While I was having a picnic with Buffy, the young children recognized me and they smiled and waved and some of them ran to me. Angela later told me they were running towards my light. One young mortal girl looked at me and Eönwë in the museum and told her mother that we were Ainur and Angela laughed."

"She knew," Vána's Maia attendant said.

"Of course she did," Ulmo replied. "Angela did tell us that we can fool some of the people some of the time, but not all of the people all of the time...and as we've just learned, all young mortal children can see an Ainur."

"Young elfings can't see an Ainur," Vána's Maia attendant said.

"Young mortal children can," Olórin said. "Angela also told me and Eönwë that elves are more like us – that's why we can identify with them, but mortals are not because we're the opposite of each other...and unlike the Ainur and elves, mortals are not a monolith and each one of them is different and that's what makes all of them unique."

"Their differences," Nienna said.

"Yes, Lady Nienna," Olórin replied.

xxx

Epsilon City

"Where is he?" Don Masters asked his wife with a angry look on his face.

"I don't know," she answered with tears running down her cheeks. "He's been gone for weeks."

"Do you know what they're going to do to us if he's not here when they come for him?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered with a resigned look. "We shouldn't have given them Cory."

"He was taken to a better place," he said.

"We sold Cory for Latium Don." "What does that makes us?" she asked.

Don Masters walked over to his wife and beat her senseless. After he was through he walked out of the door of their home.

Karen Masters could barely move when she finally awoke, but manage to stand after a few minutes and staggered to the bathroom and looked at her bloodied and bruised face in the mirror. After she cleaned herself up, she packed a bag, took some of the Latium and walked out of her home for the last time.

xxx

"I wonder who all these people are?" Morgan Stans asked his wife.

"Sara did tell us that others will be going to Earth with us," Debra answered.

"You're right," he said smiling at his wife. "I'm glad to see Eric is happy that one of his classmates is going to Earth with us."

"So am I, but I wonder where his parents are?" she asked looking at Brian Masters.

"He told us his father is rarely home and wouldn't miss him," Morgan answered.

"What about his mother?" Debra asked.

"That's a good question," her husband answered. "He refuses to talk about her."

"I wonder why?" Debra asked.

xxx

"Hello Morgan, Debra," Doctor Michael Bridges said when he walked up to them.

"Hello Michael," they replied.

"I see you have the family in tow," Debra said smiling.

"I wouldn't leave without them," he replied returning the smile. "When do we leave?"

"The ship should arrive shortly," Morgan answered.

"Good," Doctor Bridges said.

xxx

On-board the Freighter _Mariner_

"We should be in orbit above Epsilon City in a few minutes Captain," her helm told her.

"Everyone that's going to Earth will be at the old transporter site," Captain Lauren Nelson said.

"Aye Captain," her helm said.

"I'm Commander Gerard, First Officer of the freighter _Mariner_," he said to everyone when he beamed down and told them how they were going to proceed.

No one saw Karen Masters slowly walk to the back of the line with a suitcase in her hand while others were being beamed aboard the _Mariner_. When she finally beamed aboard the freighter she collapsed on the deck and was taken to the _Mariner's_ sick bay.

xxx

The _Mariner_ Sick Bay

"Who is she?" Captain Nelson asked her Chief Medic after her ship warped out of the system.

"I don't know Captain," he answered. "But I can tell you this...she's been badly beaten and has several broken bones and as you can see her face is badly bruised."

"I want a complete report after you've healed her and have your nurse take pictures of all her bruises," she told him.

"Aye Captain," he said.

xxx

"Did you noticed that there's was no Starfleet presence on the ground or in space above Epsilon Captain?" Commander Gerard asked while they were having dinner later that evening.

"The size of the colony and/or the resources on the ground or in space will determine Starfleet's presence and the majority of the colony worlds outside the core worlds have little or no Starfleet presence save for Starfleet Security on the ground. That's why they hire us to take supplies to the outlining colony worlds and ferry the colonists to and from where they need to go," Nelson answered.

"Epsilon has no Starfleet Security on the ground," Gerard said.

"It seems Starfleet left Epsilon to its fate long ago," she replied.

After dinner that evening Captain Nelson read the medical report on the unidentified woman in sick bay. It angered her when she read that the woman has had multiple broken bones over the years that never healed properly; and she's also a mother who's given birth at least twice and the Captain wondered where her children were.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth

Brenda Kitt has a Masters Degree in Child Psychology from Yale University and sometimes wondered why she studied the subject at all. Her practice is not what she thought it would be and the many adolescents she sees are simply going through what she went through as a teenager. Though she suppose it does do some good when she tells them all teenagers go through the same thing and no teenager will ever escape it.

Brenda sat in her office thinking about what Grace told her about a position that needed her expertise as a Child Psychologists and she told her when and where to report to her new assignment and they're expecting her. When Brenda asked her questions, Grace simply smiled at her and told her to take everything she was telling her on Faith. Brenda felt Grace was telling the truth and a week later closed down her practice.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

"Hello Helen," Father Joseph Daniels said when he appeared in her office.

"Hello Joseph," she replied.

"Hello Whistler," he said.

"Hello Father," Whistler replied and handed him a parchment and disappeared.

Mrs. Evans watched as Father Daniels smiled while reading the parchment.

"It appears I'll be gone for awhile," Father Daniels said. "I have to go home and pack."

"Have a nice trip," she replied.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – Ireland

"Hello Pat," Father Daniels said when he walked into Father Desmond's Chapel.

"Joe," he said when he turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent," he answered putting down his suitcase.

The two Priests greeted each other warmly.

"This is a lovely Chapel," Father Daniels said looking around.

"Yes it is," Father Desmond replied.

"Do you have room for a guest?" Father Daniels asked.

"Yes, but it's basic," Father Desmond answered.

"I'm use to basic Pat as you well know," he replied with a smile.

"Right this way Joseph," he said and Father Daniels followed him out of the Chapel.

The following morning Father Desmond said Mass for Father Daniels.

"That was a lovely service Pat," Father Daniels said while they were having breakfast.

"Thank you," Father Desmond replied. "Why were you sent Joseph?"

"I was sent for a couple of reasons. One has to do with the abandoned cottages on this property and another is to greet others who'll arrive shortly. I was told I'll find out the other reason or reasons later," he answered. "The message came from above Pat."

Father Desmond nodded his head and after breakfast he showed Father Daniels around the property.

"Are those the cottages?" Father Daniels asked looking in the distance.

"Yes they are?" Father Desmond answered.

"Tell me about them Pat," Daniels said.

"They were renovated after the Third World War here on this Earth and they each have a sitting room, kitchen, dining room, either two or three bedrooms and they all have one bathroom and one half-bath on the lower level. They're also fire places in each room," he answered.

"Thank you," Father Daniels said and disappeared. When he arrived at the first cottage Father Daniels inspected each room on the ground floor and saw the sitting room was open to the kitchen and dining room. Using his magic and a bit of his power he updated the furnishings, appliances and the half-bath. He then went upstairs and inspected each bedroom and found they were larger than he expected, but the bathroom was small. He again used his magic and power to enlarge the bathroom and when he finished there were two sinks, a separate water closet and a bathtub with a shower. He updated the furnishings in each bedrooms and added extra closet space in each room. After he finished he moved on to the next cottage.

"What did you do Joe?" Father Desmond asked when he returned.

"I updated the cottages," he answered.

"How?" Father Desmond asked.

"I'll show you," he answered. "Follow me."

xxx

On-board the _Mariner_ – Captain Lauren Nelson's Ready Room

"How's our patient?" Captain Nelson asked.

"She's fine, but she refuses to leave sick bay and takes all her meals there," John Roland, her Chief Medic answered.

"Has she told you how she received her wounds?" she asked.

"No, and she refuses to talk about it," he answered.

"What about her children?" she asked.

"She also refuses to talk about them," he answered.

"She's running away from someone," Nelson said.

"I agree Captain," Roland replied.

xxx

"I can't wait to get off this ship," Debra Stans said while they were having drinks in the lounge.

"Neither can I," her husband replied. "However, the children are enjoying themselves."

Debra looked around the lounge and saw the children playing, laughing and enjoying themselves, including their children and Brian Masters.

"When will we arrive on Earth?" Michael Bridges asked when he and his wife Terri sat in the chairs across from Morgan and Debra Stans.

"In a week," Debra answered.

"I feel like we've been on this ship forever," Terri said.

"So do we Terri," Morgan replied and the four of them laughed.

xxx

"Is everyone ready?" Doctor Robert Edwards asked.

"Yes we are Doctor," his assistant replied.

"Whistler," Doctor Edwards said.

Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – Ireland

"Someone's at the door Pat," Father Daniels said and walked out of the kitchen with Father Desmond trailing behind. When Father Daniels opened the door he saw Bobby Edwards and the others waiting outside. "Come in everyone," Father Daniels said.

"Thanks Joe," Robert Edwards replied and walked into the castle and the others followed.

"This is Father Patrick Desmond," Father Daniels told everyone.

"Hello Father," they all replied.

"Who are all of you?" Father Desmond asked.

Doctor Edwards told him and who sent them.

"Are all of you like Joe?" Father Desmond asked.

"Yes we are Father," Doctor Edwards answered.

"I show all of you to your rooms," Father Daniels told them.

"Thanks Joe," Doctor Edwards said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The Grounds of the Angel Institute

Robert Francis Xavier was sitting outside his home watching his two daughters playing and knew they were safe, unlike the other children, and they both attend the Angel Grade School.

"What's wrong honey?" Diana Xavier asked her husband when she walked outside and saw the look on his face.

"I'm thinking about the assignment I was given and it's very ugly," he replied.

"How so?" she asked.

He told her.

"It is ugly," she replied. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I haven't gotten all the information yet, but when I do, I'll know," he answered.

"You're do the right thing," she said.

"I'm glad you have faith in me," he replied smiling at his wife.

"Someone else does too," she said and kissed her husband.

xxx

"Happy Anniversary," Eönwë said to his wife holding up his glass of elvish wine.

"Thank you," she replied and did the same and took a sip of her wine. "Our ships are not like the Swan ships in Aman are they?"

"No they're not," he answered.

Angela and Eönwë were on the deck of one of the Angel Institute yachts sailing the waters of Tahiti.

"Tahiti is very beautiful," he said looking around with his keen eyesight.

"A lot of people think Tahiti is the most beautiful place on our world," she replied looking out at the ocean.

"You like the water," he said smiling at his wife.

"Yes I do," she replied. "It calms me and puts me to sleep."

"I've noticed," he said and the smile never left his face.

"Uncle Ulmo would be glad to hear that," she said.

"Uncle Ulmo?" Eönwë asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've adopted him," she answered laughing.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – New Orleans

"How long have you been up son?" Joseph Sisko asked when he walked into the kitchen of Sisko's and saw Ben sitting at a table and drinking a cup of coffee.

"A few hours dad," he answered. "I couldn't sleep after the nightmare I had."

"A nightmare?" his father asked surprised.

"Yes," Ben answered. "I heard the screams of the dying."

"Do you think your nightmare has something to do with earth and what the young woman said about our doom?" he asked.

"I don't know dad," he answered.

"What could we've done that will bring a great doom upon us?" Joseph Sisko asked with a confused look on his face. "Earth is a paradise and there's no poverty, hunger or disease here."

"Maybe it's something we didn't do dad," Ben answered. He didn't tell his father that he felt something's not quite right in paradise.

"Like what Ben?" he asked.

"I wish I knew," he answered.

xxx

"Where's Father Desmond?" Doctor Tracy Ling asked Father Daniels while they were in the kitchen having breakfast.

"He'll return shortly," Father Daniels answered.

The Doctors and their staffs toured the castle after breakfast; set up operating and exam rooms; turned a large room into a conference room and set up four rooms where the children can talk and express themselves in writing.

"Do the Doctors on this earth know anything about child abuse and all its ramifications?" Doctor Sara Rosen asked.

"Apparently not," Doctor Toby Collins answered. "That's why we were sent." Doctor Collins knows this is a real mess and the Federation will have to deal with it in the end.

"Four Federation Child Psychologists should arrive soon," Doctor Edwards told them.

"And I lay you dollars to donuts that they don't know what they're walking into," Doctor Collins said.

"No they don't Toby," Bobby Edwards replied.

Doctor Collins shook his head.

xxx

Admiral Sanchez saw a large black cloud on the horizon while he was looking out of his window at Starfleet Headquarters and a shiver went up his spine. Our doom approaches, he thought.

xxx

"Where do you want me to deliver this food Pat?" Shamus asked his cousin when he walked into his shop.

Father Desmond told him.

"That castle is rundown," Shamus said.

"Not anymore," Father Desmond replied.

xxx

"Blimey, will you look at this," Shamus said surprised when he and his cousin beamed into the kitchen of the castle with the food. "When was this castle repaired?"

"A short while ago," Father Desmond answered smiling at his cousin.

"Can I help?" Father Daniels asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes you can Joe," Pat answered. Father Desmond made the introductions and told Shamus that Father Daniels is visiting from another Parish.

"I have to get back to my shop," Shamus said. "It was nice meeting you Father."

"So here Shamus," he replied and watched as he tapped his comm badge and was beamed away. After Shamus was gone Father Daniels used his magic and all the food was stored in it's proper place in the kitchen.

"Thank you Joe," Pat said and if he was surprised he didn't show it.

"You're welcome," Joe replied and the two Priests began preparing dinner.

xxx

Brenda Kitt looked around the property when she arrived on the grounds and thought the castle, cottages and the grounds were beautiful. She was surprised when someone opened the castle door and the man introduced himself as Father Joseph Daniels and then he also introduced Patrick Desmond, and they took her luggage and showed her to her room.

"Dinner will be ready in two hours," Father Desmond told her.

"Thank you," she replied. After the two Priests left her room, she showered, changed and decided to unpack after dinner. When she descended the staircase Father Daniels was waiting for her.

"I'll take you to the others," he told her.

"They're others here?" she asked.

"Yes they are," he answered.

"Hello Doctor Kitt, I'm Doctor Robert Edwards," he said and got up from his chair when she was shown into what the doctors call the Doctor's Lounge.

"Hello Doctor Edwards," she replied and shook the extended hand.

"Let me introduce you to my colleagues," he said. "This is Doctor Toby Collins, Doctor Sara Rosen and Doctor Tracy Ling."

They shook hands and made themselves comfortable and Doctor Edwards poured Doctor Kitt a glass of white elvish wine.

"This is delicious," she said after taking a sip of her wine.

"Yes it is," Doctor Ling replied.

"Are all of you also Child Psychologists?" she asked.

"We're medical doctors," Doctor Edwards answered. "I'm a Psychiatrist and Doctors Collins, Rosen and Ling are Pediatricians...and Doctor Rosen is a Child Psychiatrist."

Doctor Kitt put her glass down on the table and looked at the four doctors. "I didn't know I'll be working with medical doctors," she said.

"Only for a little while Doctor Kitt," Doctor Ling replied.

"We're here to train and instruct you and the other Child Psychologists who will arrive shortly," Doctor Rosen told her.

"In adolescent behavior?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Doctor Collins replied.

"Do you know how to treat abused children Doctor Kitt?" Doctor Rosen asked.

"They're no abused children in the Federation," she answered and took another sip of her wine.

"Why do you say that?" Doctor Edwards asked.

"We live in paradise," she answered.

"On the surface at least," Doctor Collins replied.

Before Doctor Kitt could asked Doctor Collins what he meant, Father Daniels walked into the lounge and told everyone dinner was ready.

"Who are the others?" Doctor Kitt asked looking around the large dining room while they were having dinner.

"Our staffs," Doctor Ling answered.

"What is this all about?" Doctor Kitt finally asked.

"You'll find out when the others arrive," Doctor Edwards answered.

xxx

Doctor Brenda Kitt was informed when she arrived at Yale University the next morning that she'd passed her Thesis and will be awarded her doctorate in Child Psychology.

"You look happy Doctor Kitt," Doctor Collins said to her at lunch.

She told them the good news and the doctors congratulated her.

"Thank you," she replied grinning from ear to ear.

xxx

"Congratulations Doctor," Doctor Katherine Pulaski said to her nephew, Doctor Jamie Madison, at lunch.

"Thank you Aunt Katherine," he replied.

"I often wondered why you chose Pediatrics as your specialty," she said.

"I've always wanted to help children and Pediatrics seemed like the right fit ," he replied.

"You could've become a Child Psychologists," she said.

"I wanted to become a doctor and they're are a shortage of Pediatricians on earth," he replied.

"All doctors can treat what ails a child," she told him.

"Children are very special Aunt Katherine and they need their own doctors," he said. "It's more than about healing their wounds, and your bedside manner has to be different and they have to trust you so they can open up to you. Rather you know it or not, more than a few children we saw while I was at Medical School had broken bones and we suspected they're being abused."

"How can that be?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"We're seen them on more than one occasion," he answered.

"You're talking about child abuse," she said.

"Yes I am Aunt Katherine," he replied. "We sent the reports to the appropriate authorities, however, there was never any action taken."

"I wonder why?" she asked.

"We suspected those reports were buried and they don't want anyone to know that the paradise we live in is very flawed," he answered.

"Have you been offered a position?" Doctor Pulaski asked changing the subject and is very disturb at what she'd just heard.

"Yes I have Aunt Katherine and the position is with a private clinic that deals with children," he answered.

"When will you start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he answered.

xxx

"It's about time you got here," Doctor Rosen said smiling at her colleague when she walked into the Doctor's Lounge.

"I had an emergency," she replied.

"We know," they replied and laughed.

Doctor Edwards introduced Doctor Alia James to Doctor Brenda Kitt.

"Are you also a medical doctor?" Kitt asked.

"Yes I am and my specialty is obstetrics and gynecology or OB/GYN as we call it," she answered.

"Doctor Kitt received word this morning that she'll be awarded her doctorate in Child Psychology," Doctor Ling told Doctor James.

"Congratulations Doctor Kitt," Doctor James said.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Dinner is ready," Father Desmond said when he opened the door.

"Thank you," they replied.

xxx

"Hello Doctor Madison," Father Daniels said the following morning when he saw walking towards the castle before the sun rose.

"Hello," he replied.

"My name is Father Joseph Daniels and I'll escort you into the castle and show you to your room," he said and took his luggage.

"Thank you," Madison replied glad to be relieved of his burden.

"This way," Daniels said with a pleasant smile.

Doctor Madison followed the Priest into the castle and walked up the winding staircase to his room. Doctor Madison never noticed the grounds, cottages or how magnificent the castle looked because his mind was elsewhere. When he walked into his room he was surprised and turned and saw a smile on the Priest's face.

"This is a beautiful room," Madison said looking around the room.

"Yes it is Doctor Madison," Daniels replied. "I'll leave you so you can unpack."

"Thank you Father," he said and watched as Father Daniels walked out of the door. Doctor Madison noticed his room's a suite which has a sitting room, bedroom with an attached bath and an office where he can do his work. He also noticed the bathroom was very modern, but different from the bathrooms he knew and their were no sonic showers and water came out of the sink, tub and the shower. He then unpacked and put his computer on his desk in his office. Afterward, he walked downstairs looking for a cup of coffee and followed his nose. When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see others having breakfast.

"Hello Doctor Madison," Doctor Edwards said when he walked into the kitchen. "Would you like to have breakfast with us?"

"Yes I would," he answered and walked over to the long table and sat down. He thanked Father Daniels when he poured him a cup of real hot coffee and savored every drop.

"I see you like coffee," Doctor Collins said.

"Yes I do," Doctor Madison replied and poured himself another cup. "Who are all of you?"

Doctor Edwards made the introductions.

"You're all Pediatricians?" he asked looking at each of them.

"I'm a Child Psychologist," Doctor Kitt answered.

"My specialty is obstetrics and gynecology," Doctor James told him.

"I'm a Psychiatrist," Doctors Edward informed him. "Doctors Rosen, Ling and Collins are Pediatricians.

"I'm a Child Psychiatrist and Doctors Ling and Collins are Pediatric Surgeons," Doctor Rosen told him.

"What is your specialty Doctor Madison?" Doctor Collins asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"General Pediatrics," he answered.

"You have a lot to learn Doctor in a very short period of time and we're here to teach you," Doctor Ling told him.

"I just graduated from Medical School with a degree in Pediatrics," he said.

"That's all well and good Doctor, but you have no specialty," Doctor Collins told him.

"What do you do best Doctor Madison?" Doctor Ling asked.

"Healing children's wounds...and I can get children to confide in me," he answered.

"Good," Doctor Rosen said. "You're going to need those skills."

"Federation doctors are the best," he said looking at them.

"Federation doctors don't know how to cut open a wound with a scalpel Doctor Madison and that's what we're going to teach you," Doctor Collins told him. "Stop thinking about technology because sometimes you won't have it and you'll have to make an instant decision without it and you're going to have to do it the old fashion way," Doctor Collins told him.

"All of you sound like my aunt," he said.

"Is she a doctor?" Doctor Edwards asked.

"Yes she is and when she was the Chief Medical Officer on-board the _USS Enterprise-__D_ she told her medical staff to use splints to heal some wounds they didn't know what she was talking about until she explained it to them," he answered.

"Why were they using splints?" Doctor James asked.

"All the systems in sick bay went down and they couldn't use their technology," he answered.

They smiled at him.

"Aunt Katherine thinks there's great value in the old way of doing things," Doctor Madison said.

"I'll like to meet her," Doctor Collins said smiling.

xxx

"How did you know we aren't from the Federation Doctor Madison?" Doctor Edwards asked during lunch.

"It's the way you're dressed and when Doctor Collins said Federation doctors," he answered. "Where are all of you from?"

"You're find that out later and the same person who sent you and Doctor Kitt also sent us," Doctor Edwards answered.

"Do any of you know what's going on?" Doctor Kitt asked.

"Only what we were told, which wasn't much," Doctor Ling answered.

"But it does have something to do with children?" Doctor Madison asked.

"Yes it does," Doctor James answered. "That's why we're all here."

"Who are the Priests?" Doctor Kitt asked.

"This is Father Desmond's Parish and he lives on the grounds...and Father Daniels is a friend of his and is visiting from another Parish," Doctor Edwards answered.

"Where are they?" Madison asked.

"The others have arrived and they went to greet them and escort them here," Doctor Edwards answered.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – On-board the _Mariner_

"My patient wants her medical records," John Roland said to Captain Nelson.

"She has a right to them," Nelson answered.

"Aye Captain," he answered and walked out of her Ready Room after he was dismissed.

xxx

Commander Gerard oversaw the transport of the colonists to Earth at the coordinates he was given. He smiled when he heard many of the adults say they were glad to got off the freighter and get their feet on the ground and the Commander knows not everyone is cut out to be a spacer.

The unidentified woman was one of the last to be transported to Ireland and followed everyone else.

"Welcome," Father Desmond said after everyone beamed down. "My name is Father Patrick Desmond and this is Father Joseph Daniels. All of you will live in the cottages on the grounds of my home and when we arrive, I'll escort you to your new homes."

"Thank you Father," they said.

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile.

"The Bridges and Stans families will live in the castle on the grounds," Father Daniels told them.

"Why us?" Michael Bridges asked.

"You'll find out when you arrive," Father Daniels answered.

"You're now going to be transported to your new homes," Father Desmond told them.

While everyone was being transported, Father Daniels walked up to Karen Masters. "You're also be staying at the castle," he told her.

"I not special," she said looking the Priest in the eye.

"But you are and always have been," Daniels replied and took her suitcase and her hand.

xxx

When everyone arrived on the grounds Father Desmond escorted each family to their cottage and he was delighted with the looks on their faces when they entered their new home. He told each family they have running water and real food was in their refrigerator and they're not one replicator on the property. He also told them they were to come to the castle after breakfast in the morning and told them what time to be there.

"Look at the castle," Lindsey Stans said with wide-eyed wonder.

"It is beautiful," her mother replied.

"Where do you live Father?" Michael Bridges asked.

"My home and Chapel are there," he answered pointing to the building not far away.

Eric Stans and Brian Masters ran to the castle door and waited for Father Desmond to open it.

"They're here," Doctor Edwards said mentally to his colleagues.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"It's beautiful," Terri Bridges said looking around when they entered the castle.

"I'm Doctor Robert Edwards," he said when he walked into the room.

"I'm Doctor Morgan Stans and this is my wife Doctor Debra Stans," he replied. "This is Doctor Michael Bridges and his wife Terri," and introduced Doctor Edwards to their children and Brian Masters.

"You and your families have separate accommodations in each wing of the castle. You have three bedrooms, 2½ baths, a sitting room, kitchen, dining room and a study," Father Desmond told them. "Right this way."

xxx

Karen Masters was walking with her head down and didn't noticed the grounds while she was walking to the castle, and finally looked up when she felt a powerful presence when she entered the castle. She studied the man who was standing by the fireplace with his arms folded across his chest and staring at her. Something told her this is the person she should give her medical records to and she walked over to him and handed him the padd that was in her pocket.

"Thank you," he replied taking the padd.

She looked into the man's eyes and knew he too has seen hurt, but she didn't know that he knew a battered and abused woman when he saw one.

"Mom," Brian Masters said with a shocked look on his face when he walked into the room with the Stans and their children.

Karen Masters sank to her knees and wailed to the high heavens.

"Mom," Brian said again as he tentatively walked towards her.

"What's going on?" Michael Bridges asked when he and his family walked into the room.

"Stay out of it Doctor," Doctor Edwards said when he turned and looked at him and Michael Bridges nodded his head after seeing the look in Doctor Edwards' eyes.

"I'm sorry Brian," Karen Masters kept saying through her tears.

"How did you get here mom?" Brian asked when he finally walked up to her.

"A few weeks after you ran away your father beat me senseless again and after I woke up, I packed a bag and left. I heard about others leaving Epsilon and the next morning I joined the queue and I collapsed when I arrived in the transporter room...and I spent the whole time in the _Mariner's_ sick bay," she answered.

"You were on-board the freighter the whole time?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes I was," she answered. "Why did you run away?"

"I heard you and dad talking about someone coming to take me away to a better life – just like they took Cory away. I got scared and ran away and when I woke up someone name Gabriel was carrying me and told me he was taking me to safety," he answered.

"Gabriel brought you son to our home Mrs. Masters and asked us to take care of him until we arrived on earth," Debra Stans told her.

"I can't stay with you," Brian turned and asked Mrs. Stans and didn't know how deeply he hurt his mother, but Debra Stans didn't miss the hurt look in her eyes.

"I think that's a good idea for the time being," Doctor Edwards answered.

"I'll show you to your room Mrs. Masters," Father Daniels told her.

"Thank you," she said after the Priest helped her up.

"It's time for dinner," Father Desmond said when he walked into the room.

xxx

The children ate in the kitchen with Father Desmond and he was delighted to see their happy faces when he told them he'll give them a tour of the castle after dinner. Father Daniels had dinner with Mrs. Masters in her room.

Doctor Edwards introduced the Bridges and Stans to the others..

"What kind of doctor's are you?" Doctor Bridges asked noticing how they were dressed (in light green scrubs underneath their white coats).

"I'm a Psychiatrist," he answered. "Doctor Rosen is a Child Psychiatrist; Doctor's Collins and Ling are Pediatric Surgeons; Doctor Madison is a Pediatrician and Doctor James' specialty is Obstetrics and Gynecology. Doctor Kitt is a Child Psychologist."

"Where are the children?" Debra Stans asked.

"They're arrive soon and they're going to be many of them," Doctor Edwards answered. "In fact, the first one has arrived."

"Brian Masters," Morgan Stans said.

"Yes, and he's Doctor Rosen's patient and Mrs. Masters is mine," Doctor Edward replied.

"Mrs. Masters and her husband sent their son Cory away," Terri Bridges said.

"He wasn't the first child on Epsilon to be sent away to a better life," Debra Stans replied with a snort and she and the others told the doctors about Epsilon.

"Where did the children go?" Doctor Madison asked.

"No one knows," Morgan Stans answered.

xxx

"This is worse than we imaged Bobby," Doctor Collins said after taking a sip of his elvish wine in the Doctor's Lounge after the others had gone to bed.

"Most of the children are here," Edwards replied.

"I know," Collins said. "But where are the others?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out when the others arrive," he answered.

Doctor Collins nodded his head.

Doctor Edwards downloaded Mrs. Masters medical records into his computer using magic when he returned to his suite. He saw she's had multiple broken bones over the years which the _Mariner's_ medic healed. He knows she's guilt ridden about Cory, however, he suspects that was her husband's idea. He also wants Doctor Madison to exam Brian for injuries.

xxx

"Good morning," Father Desmond said to everyone when they arrived at the castle. "You're all be issued work assignments and the chef, her assistant chief and their staffs will work in the kitchen. Others will work in the dining room and you know who you are. The rest of you will take care of the children when they arrive and also keep their rooms clean and change linens."

"Just like we did on Epsilon," someone said and everyone laughed.

"Exactly," Father Desmond replied.

"Where's my kitchen?" Chef Dora Alexander asked.

"This way," Father Desmond answered.

When they entered the kitchen their mouths dropped. "I've never seen anything like it," Chef Alexander said smiling. She looked in the multiple stainless steel refrigerators, large pantry, spice racks and bins and saw they were stocked with everything they needed to feed everyone for at least three months. "We have lunch and dinner to prepare," Alexander said to her staff.

They smiled at her and got to work.

xxx

"The two of you will teach the children," Father Desmond told Ryan Sellers and Agnes Connors.

"Where?" Ms. Connors asked.

"Follow me," Father Desmond answered. Father Desmond knew Ryan Sellers and Agnes Connors were teachers on Epsilon and also strict disciplinarians.

"An old fashioned school house," Ryan Sellers said looking at the two large buildings that looked similar to the cottages on the grounds.

"One's for the boys and the other is for the girls," Father Desmond told them.

"Good," Ms. Connors said laughing. "At least they won't be distracted by each other."

"Some of your students are already here," Father Desmond told them.

"The children that came with us," Ryan Sellers said.

"Yes," Father Desmond replied with a smile.

"We have a lot of work to do Agnes," Ryan said looking at her.

"I know," she replied. "Let's get to work."

xxx

"Why do I need an exam?" Brian Masters asked Doctor Madison.

"I'm examining all the children," he answered scanning Brian with his tri-corder. "I'm finished."

"Thank you doctor," Brian said and walked out of the exam room

"Doctor," Robert Edwards said when Doctor Madison walked into his office.

"Brian Masters has several broken bones that haven't healed property and I'll heal them later this afternoon," he replied and handed Doctor Edwards his report and walked out of his office.

After Doctor Edwards read the report he mentally contacted Doctor Rosen.

"This is an abused family," she said after reading the report.

"Doctor Madison will heal his wounds today," he replied.

"But not his mental wounds," she said.

"That's why you're here," he said to her.

xxx

Epsilon City

"Where's your son Mr. Masters?" the man asked.

"He ran away weeks ago," he answered after taking a gulp of his drink in one of Epsilon City's seedy bars.

"Do you know where he is?" the man asked.

"No I don't and his mother is also gone," he answered and took another gulp of his drink.

"It appears many children have simply vanished from Epsilon City," the man said.

"Maybe they were taken to a better place to live," Don Masters said looking at the man.

The man knocked Don Masters off his bar stool and he flew across the room and hit his head on the wall. "Let's go," the man said to his colleagues and they walked out of the bar.

Don Masters decided to take comfort with the young whore who helped him up.

xxx

Unknown Space – The _Pleasure Place_

"Does anyone know where the children went?" Mark Samson asked with an angry look on his face.

"No," the man answered. "Their parents think they ran away, as many children do on Epsilon. They also told us their young ones were gone when they woke one morning and they don't know how they got out of their home or where they went."

"How can children vanished off Epsilon without our knowledge?" Mark Sampson asked looking at the man.

"No one knows," he answered. "However, we found out a Starfleet freighter arrived a few weeks ago and took many colonists to Earth."

"Were there any children with the colonists?" Sampson asked seething.

"Only their children," the man answered.

"Thank you," Sampson said and the man knew that was a dismissal.

xxx

"When are you going to see Mrs. Masters?" Father Daniels asked Doctor Edwards.

"At lunch," he answered. "Bring her to me at the river."

Father Daniels nodded his head and walked out of Doctor Edwards' office.

xxx

"Hello Mrs. Masters," Doctor Edwards said standing up when she arrived. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," she replied. "This is beautiful," she said looking around the grounds.

"Yes it is," he replied.

Father Daniels took his leave.

"I'm Doctor Robert Edwards," he said.

"What kind of doctor?" she asked.

He told her. "Let's have lunch before it gets cold," he said with a kind smile. During lunch Doctor Edwards noticed Mrs. Masters has a hearty appetite.

"Brian won't talk to me," she told him after they finished eating.

"He will," he said seeing the hurt look in her eyes and let her talk.

xxx

The Watchers' Council

"Have you decided who'll lead the slayer team?" Maglor asked Giles.

"Rona," he answered. "Buffy suggested that she take the slayer scythe along."

Maglor raised an elegant eyebrow.

"We don't know what they'll find when they arrive and this is simply a precaution," he told him.

"Who else is going?" Maglor asked.

"Dawn, and that means the Avalian elves will also go to protect Princess Maril," Giles answered.

"The 'hot spot'," Maglor said nodding his head.

"Yes," Giles replied.

xxx

"It was her husband's idea," Doctor Rosen said.

"Yes it was Sara," Doctor Edwards replied while they were sitting in his office. "When she objected he gave her another beating and when she woke up, Cory was gone."

"He sounds like a real prince," Doctor Rosen said sarcastically.

"He came from an abused household," Doctor Edwards told her.

"That explains many things," she said.

"How's your patient?" he asked.

"He was quiet during our session and he's still in a state of shock after seeing his mother," she answered.

"I'm not surprised," he replied.

"Are these Child Psychologists ready to handle with what's coming their way?" she asked.

"We're here to prepare them and we'll meet with them after dinner and show them what they're in for," he answered.

xxx

"Father," Mrs. Masters said when Father Daniels walked up to her in the garden later that afternoon.

"Hello Mrs. Masters," he replied with a smile. "I see you know your way around a garden."

"I had a garden around my home on Epsilon. It appears I have a green thumb," she told him.

"Good," he said. "Your task will be to tend the gardens on the grounds."

"When do I start?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning," he answered.

xxx

The Conference Room

Present: Doctor's Edwards, Rosen, Collins, Ling, James, Madison, Bridges, Kitt, Morgan and Debra Stans

"The children that'll arrive will have broken minds and bodies. Our surgeons will heal their bodies, but in the end you'll have to help them come to terms with what happened to them," Doctor Edwards told them. "Each child will be given a thorough exam by either Doctor Collins or Doctor James and that's when we'll know how many of them have been sexually abused."

"What," Doctor Madison said with a stunned look on his face.

"That's right Doctor Madison," Edwards replied.

"They're many children and adult prostitutes on Epsilon Doctor Madison, and the adult prostitutes started out as children," Bridges told him.

"How could this happened?" he asked wide-eyed.

"There's something rotten beneath the surface of Epsilon," Debra Stans answered.

The doctor's from the other earth kept a straight face.

"Epsilon is a decayed world Doctor Madison. That's why we left when we were offered the chance to get out," Bridges told him.

"Epsilon also has gambling and drug addicts," Morgan Stans told him.

"How could this happened?" Kitt asked with a perplexed look on her face. "The Federation is a paradise."

"The Federation has never been a paradise," Doctor Collins turned and said to her. "Whoever told you that was blowing smoke."

"Human beings are not perfect and the Federation has simply driven their desires underground...and we all have them" Doctor Edwards told her.

"You're talking about the human trafficking of children," Doctor Madison said.

"Yes we are," Doctor James replied.

Everyone listened intently while Doctor Madison told them about the broken bones of the children and the suspected cover up.

"I'm not surprised," Doctor Collins said after he finished.

"Doctor Rosen and I will teach you everything you need to know," Edwards told them.

xxx

"I didn't know they're this naive," Doctor Collins said and took a gulf of his elvish wine in the Doctors Lounge.

"Now, now Toby," Doctor James said and laughed.

Doctor Collins looked at her and took another gulf of his wine.

"I'm not surprised by the cover-up," Doctor Ling said.

"Neither am I," Edwards replied

"This place is dirty," Collins said.

"Yes it is and it has been for a long time," Edwards replied.

"How could they not know?" James asked.

"They don't want to," Collins answered.

xxx

"Why can't I participate in the healing of the children?" Doctor Madison asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Our emergency room doctors will stabilize the children and then pass them on to us for surgery," Collins answered. "Now you know why we have operation rooms."

"You also don't know the names of, or how to use our instruments," Doctor Ling told him.

"I've never seen them before," Madison said.

"We know," Collins answered. "This is going to be an emergency situation Doctor Madison and you're not an emergency medicine doctor and you've never done an emergency room rotation."

"Why is that important?" Kitt asked.

"Patients have to be diagnosed and stabilized quickly in the emergency room because their bodies are in severe trauma and the ER doctors must get them to the surgeons quickly," Doctor Rosen answered.

"Did all of you do an emergency room rotation?" Bridges asked.

"All doctors do and it's required," Doctor Edwards answered.

"How long did it take you to become doctors?" Madison asked.

"It depends on your specialty," Doctor Rosen answered. "After we graduate from college we attend Medical School for four years; and after we graduate from Medical School we do an internship and then our residency."

"All of you were in your thirties by the time you finished your medical education," Morgan Stans said.

"Yes we were," Doctor Ling replied.

"Where did you do your residencies?" Kitt asked.

"In hospitals and it's on the job training and we're sent as third year medical students," James answered.

"And we didn't know shit," Collins said. "But we learned and the hospital is the real classroom."

"How long was your residency Doctor Madison?" James asked.

"I didn't do a residency," he answered.

"You only went to medical school?" Doctor Rosen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he answered.

Doctor Madison didn't see the look on Doctor Collins' face.

xxx

"Their only saving grace is their technology," Collins to his colleagues in the Doctors Lounge.

"It's a shortcut," Ling said.

"I know," Collins replied. "That's why they don't do residencies."

xxx

For the next few weeks Doctor's Edwards and Rosen taught the Psychologists how to treat abused children, and they both saw their patient.

"I never knew it was this complicated," Debra Stans said.

"Neither did I," her husband replied while they were having dinner with Michael Bridges and Brenda Kitt.

"I'm glad they'll be teaching us for the next several months," Kitt said.

"So am I," Bridges replied.

xxx

Doctor's Collins and Ling taught Doctor Madison how to insert a tube in the trachea and explained to him why it's necessary. They also taught him how to read vitals using their technology and told him the name of each instrument in the operating room and its use.

"We're taught differently," Doctor Madison told them.

"We know," Ling said.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The Angel Institute – Two Weeks Later

"Hello Whistler," Director Xavier said when he appeared in his office.

Whistler said hello and handed the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute a parchment and then disappeared.

After reading the parchment Xavier contacted Eönwë, General Alexander, Rupert Giles and Prince Aral and knew Giles will bring Maglor to the meeting.

xxx

"We got the go sign," Xavier said and told each of the them their role.

"When are you going to contact the Federation President?" Alexander asked.

He told them. "We're going to keep her informed every step of the way," he answered.

"Good idea," Alexander said.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth

Federation President Clare James decided to spend a couple of weeks at her retreat in the mountains. While there she studied the passage in the _Book of Revelations. "The fourth Seals says: 'and I looked and behold a pale horse: and the rider that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with a sword, with hunger and with death, and with the beasts of the earth.'_ President James wondered what the passage meant. "Who are you," she asked with a surprised look on her face and pressed her comm badge.

"Your comm badge won't work Madam President," Xavier told her they appeared. "My name is Robert Francis Xavier and I'm the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute. This is the Angel Eönwë; this is Rupert Giles, the Head of the Watchers' Council; this is Crown Prince Aral of Avali; this is Maglor; this is General Maxwell Alexander and this is Whistler, who's one of the Powers' Herald's."

She studied the Angel Eönwë and saw he was perfect in beauty and dressed in magnificent battle armor. "Are you really an angel?" she asked Eönwë.

"Yes I am Madam President," he answered.

After hearing Eönwë's beautiful musical voice, President James felt a sense of calm wash over her and knew the strangers were not a threat to her.

"The Powers are one of the Choirs of Angels in Heaven," she said to Whistler.

"Yes they are Madam President," he replied.

"What species are the two of you?" she turned and asked Aral and Maglor.

"We're elves," Aral answered.

President James was surprised to hear Crown Prince Aral's musical voice. "Why are you here?" she finally asked.

"Our visit has to do with Admiral Janeway's and Father Desmond's visit to our earth," Xavier answered.

"That's where you come from," she said. "How did you get here?"

"Whistler brought us here," Xavier answered.

"Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond said they couldn't remember a lot of their visit to your earth," she said to Xavier.

"That was Eönwë's Father's doing," Xavier replied.

President James nodded her head. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We're here to tell you why Angela pronounced your doom," Xavier answered.

"The young woman?" she asked.

"Yes," Xavier answered. "She's the Lord's herald and dooms-woman on our earth and He sent her."

"Shall we have a seat," she said and everyone made themselves comfortable except Eönwë, who stood.

Assistant Director Robert Francis Xavier told Federation President Clare James everything.

xxx

"A hellmouth and demons?" she asked with a stunned look on her face.

"Yes, Madam President and they've taken over one of your colony worlds," Xavier answered.

"Which one?" she asked with a angry look on her face.

"Epsilon," Xavier answered and told her why and about the 'hot spot' and where they lead.

"Child abuse and the human trafficking of children?" she asked seething.

"Evil corrupts the young Madam President and these children are badly damaged and this has been going on for years," Giles told her.

"Mr. Giles is sending a slayer team to kill the demons on Epsilon and the 'hot spot' will also be closed," Xavier told her.

"What about the 'hot spot' on the _Pleasure Palace_?" she asked.

"The _Pleasure Palace_ is not our concern Madam President and that task has been assigned to one of' Eönwë's brothers," Xavier answered.

"An angel from heaven?" she asked looking at Eönwë.

"Yes Madam President," Xavier replied.

"I'll have Starfleet send ships to Epsilon," she said.

"Not yet Madam President," Xavier replied

"Why Mr. Xavier?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Wrath of God is going to come down on Epsilon City, but we don't know when," he answered.

"He's going to destroy Epsilon City?" she asked with wide-eyed surprise.

"Yes Madam President," Xavier answered. "If those ships go anywhere near Epsilon, they're going to be destroyed – and Whistler will keep you informed of everything."

"Thank you," she said and Whistler handed her a padd.

"These readings look familiar," she said studying the readings.

"Those are same readings Admiral Janeway brought back with her from our earth and they're the readings of the energy field on the Cleveland hellmouh and those are the readings of hell," Alexander told her. "The readings on the padd you have in your hands are the readings of the South San Francisco hellmouth on this earth Madam President."

"My goodness," she whispered and thanked them and told them what she'll do for them.

xxx

"Robert, Eönwë and others are here," Edwards said to his colleagues mentally.

"We know," they replied.

"The children should be arriving shortly," Collins said.

xxx

"She's given us the green light," General Alexander said when they returned home.

"We already have it," Xavier replied. "She's simply giving us cover."

"When do my slayers leave of Epsilon?" Giles asked.

"In two days," Xavier answered and saw Giles nod his head.

xxx

"Come in," Father Daniels said a few hours later when he opened the door to the castle.

"Thank you Father," Doctor Peter Graham replied.

"Who are they?" Doctor Madison asked Doctor James when he saw many others walk into the castle.

"Some are emergency room doctors, one is a pediatric neurosurgeon, others are pediatric surgeons,...and their staffs," she answered.

"Where do we set-up Robert?" Doctor Peter Graham asked.

"Toby will show you," Edwards answered.

"This is going to be worse than we thought," Doctor Rosen said.

"Yes it is," Edwards replied.

The others in the castle didn't see or feel the castle expand and a small children's hospital was temporarily added to the castle with everything the doctors and the others will need – except the doctor's instruments, medicine and drugs, which they brought with them.

xxx

"We're ready Whistler," Rona said a few days later and Whistler snapped his fingers. When the slayers arrived at the Angel Academy they saw Dawn standing next to Maril and Eönwë dressed for battle, which made them smile. They also saw the steely eyed, no nonsense Vandar, the Captain of Maril's Royal Guard and his company of elves – and Whistler opened a mist to Epsilon and they walked through.

xxx

Federation Space – Epsilon

Vandar and his elves blanketed the Crown Princess and Dawn when they arrived at the 'hot spot' on Epsilon. They knew they couldn't open the door to the room because of the very powerful dark magic spell surrounding it; and after Eönwë raised his right hand and opened the door with ease, Vardar gave the order to three of his archers to kill the three men inside. The men were startled when the saw the door open and covered their eyes when they saw a white light and never saw the arrows aimed at their chests. After they were dead the Crown Princess and Dawn entered the room.

Close it Dawn," Maril said and Dawn withdrew her wands from her wand holders and turned into the green energy of the key and aimed her wands at the offending 'hot spot' glowing on the floor.

After the 'hot spot' was closed, Whistler opened a mist and they walked through.

xxx

When Rona and her slayers arrived on a different part of Epsilon City they walked a short distance to the Governor's Mansion...and killed the demon guards guarding the mansion. When one slayer kicked down the door and they entered, they saw the Governor throwing a party for some of the locals and his demons friends.

"Slayers," the Governor said surprised when he saw them.

"Who are they Governor?" Miss Elroy asked with a look of contempt on her face at the strangely dressed young women with weapons.

"We slay demons and the Governor and his minions are demons," Rona answered.

"Preposterous," Miss Elroy said looking at Rona with disdain.

"Shut up woman," the Governor said in his demon voice and knocked her across the room and she passed out when her head hit a wall.

The humans ran out of the room.

"You can't kill me slayer," the Governor turned and said to Rona.

"Watch," she replied and after she swung the scythe near the Governor, his true demon form came to the fore and he flew backwards and was stuck to a wall and with all speed Rona ran up to him and cut him in half and watched him burn to death – and there was nothing but black ash left afterwards.

While Rona was dispatching the Governor her slayers took care of his minions. "We're ready," Rona said when Whistler appeared and opened a mist for the slayers to walk through.

When Miss Elroy awoke later she saw the carnage around her and screamed, and kept screaming.

xxx

"How did it go?" Giles asked Rona when she returned.

"He was a big time demon Giles," she answered and told him what transpired.

Giles nodded his head and realized why Buffy suggested that Rona take the slayer scythe with her.

"Did Dawn close the 'hot spot'?" she asked.

"Yes she did," Giles answered.

xxx

Valinor – The Ring of Doom

The Valar and their Maia attendants again watched the events on Epsilon and Tulkas was pleased to see the slayers dispatch the demons with very little effort.

"Not even our brothers could've thought of something like that," Oromë said when they saw the demon turn into his true form and knew they've never seen anything that terrible before.

"I agree," Irmo replied.

"Angela did tell us they all look different," _Olórin_ said.

"That demon was very powerful and he worked for the Senior Partners," Ulmo said from his waters. "The mortals on Epsilon had no idea what came to their world."

"No they didn't Lord Ulmo," _Olórin_ replied. "As we saw, only an Ainur's power could open the door to the room where the 'hot spot' was located and the Federation and Starfleet are in for a rude awaking."

Námo, the Lord of Mandos, kept his counsel.

xxx

Federation Space - Ireland

"Are you kidding me?" Doctor Peter Graham asked looking at his colleagues in the Doctor's Lounge. "You're telling me that none of them do a residency after they graduate from medical school."

"Yes Peter," Collins answered. "Doctor Madison is a Licensed Pediatrician and he only completed his four years of medical school."

"How do they do it?" Graham asked looking between Collins and Edwards.

"Their technology," Edwards answered. "None of them are pediatric specialists, that's why we were sent and they think any doctor can cure what ails a child, as Doctor Madison told us."

"No they can't," Graham said.

We know Peter," Collins replied and told him what he and Doctor Ling taught Doctor Madison.

"He didn't know how to insert a tube in a trachea?" Graham asked incredulously looking at his colleagues. "That's the first thing we learn."

Doctors Collins and Edwards laughed at the expression on Doctor Graham's face.

xxx

Unknown Space – Two Days Later

The demon vessel never saw who was holding the large flaming sword and watched as the sword came down. The demon vessel tried to run, but to no avail and no one heard its horrible scream.

Unknown Space – _The Pleasure Palace_

Mark Sampson didn't know the 'hot spot' on Epsilon was closed and never told the Senior Partners about the missing children and knew if he did, they'll destroy him – and Mark Sampson is a survivor.

"What's that?" a patron at the _Pleasure Palace_ asked when she saw a formless figure on the view screen.

"I don't know," her companion answered.

Mark Sampson also saw the formless figure and covered his eyes and screamed when it turned into white light and he never saw the sword that cut the _Pleasure Palace_ in half, which exploded and not even debris was left. But before that happened the young children on the _Pleasure Palace_ were sent to the castle.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – Home of the Federation President

President Clare James was reading the padd Whistler handed to her and read that the demons on Epsilon and the _Pleasure Palace_ were killed and the 'hot spot' on Epsilon was closed and the one on the _Pleasure Palace_ was destroyed. The Federation President is still livid that Starfleet abandoned the human colonists on Epsilon long ago and after doing further research, she realized after Starfleet stripped the dilithium from the planet they left and never returned. Nor has anyone at Starfleet had any communication with Epsilon or the colonists since.

xxx

The Angel Institute

"Thank you Whistler," Xavier said when he appeared and handed him a parchment. Robert Xavier read that the _Pleasure Palace_ and the demon vessel have been destroyed and the "elect" children have been sent to the castle. He knew about Epsilon after he spoke to Mr. Giles and he also knows that he and the others will travel to the United Federation of Planets after Epsilon City is destroyed.

xxx

Federation Space – Ireland

"Some of the children just arrived in the emergency room," Doctor Edwards said mentally to his colleagues.

"Scrub Doctor Madison, you're going to the emergency room," Doctor Collins told him in the dining hall.

"Why?" Doctor Madison asked.

"You're find out when you get there," Collins answered.

Doctor Madison did as he was told and was instructed how to wash his hands and was given scrubs to wear and when he entered the emergency room he wasn't prepared for the sight before. He saw two doctors doing triage and the other emergency room doctors working fast and efficiently, and the technicians were reading vitals signs to the doctors the entire time. Doctor Madison heard that the children had broken bones, internal injuries and serious wounds about their bodies; and one child had a severe head trauma along with internal injuries. Doctor Madison looked around the emergency room and saw blood everywhere was summoned to emergency room 3.

"Insert a tube in her trachea Doctor Madison," Doctor Vincent told him and saw him fumble for a few seconds.

"In," Madison said.

"Very good Doctor," Vincent replied.

Doctor Madison was then summoned to another emergency room and was told to apply pressure to an open wound and the doctor told him where.

xxx

Doctor Madison wanted to weep when he saw those young broken bodies backed up in the hallway waiting for surgery. After he got a cup of coffee he went to the monitoring room and watched the different monitors as the doctors performed surgery in the operating rooms.

"What did you think of your first day in the emergency room Doctor Madison?" Doctor Edwards asked when he walked into the room.

"I've never seen anything like it, but I learned a few things," he answered.

Doctor Edwards smiled and knew that was true.

xxx

"We have our work cut out for us," Morgan Stans said looking at the injured children and saw Father's Desmond and Daniels saying prayers over each child.

The other Child Psychologists agreed.

xxx

"You're needed in operating room 5 Doctor Madison," a nurse said when she walked into the room.

"Thank you," he replied and changed his scrubs, washed his hands and walked into the operation room and Doctor Collins told him why he was there.

xxx

"How long have they been up?" Kitt asked Rosen looking at some of the doctors in the dining room during breakfast.

"The operating rooms were going all night," she answered.

"How are the children?" Debra Stans asked.

"Stable," Rosen answered.

xxx

"You look bright and chipper this fine morning Doctor Madison," Doctor Ling said with a bright smile and she and he both knew he looked like hell.

"That's easy for you to say," he replied and took a sip of his coffee.

"We're use to it Doctor," she told him. "It's time for rounds."

During rounds Doctor Madison learned a lot and asked many questions...and the other doctors also questioned him. After rounds Doctor Madison realized how much he didn't know about pediatric care, but vowed to learn.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – Ireland – One Week Later

Doctor Madison listened to the other doctors in the conference room discussing the conditions of their patients. Doctors Collins and James checked each child for sexual abuse and told their colleagues their findings. The young girl who was pregnant was repeatedly raped over the years and so has one other girl, and she's only nine years old; however, Doctor Collins informed the others that no boys have been sexually abused. Each child has suffered multiple fractures, contusions and some had internal bleeding, and Doctor Madison was sickened by it all; yet, his colleagues seemed utterly detached. "Does this affect any of you?" Doctor Madison finally asked looking around the conference table.

"We see this every day doctor and now you know pediatric care is more than about healing a child's wound and giving them a physical every year," Doctor Graham answered.

"Welcome to the real world doctor. It appears you were never taught about all the horrors that are done to children – the most vulnerable in any society," Doctor Collins told him.

"These things are not suppose to happen...,"

"In paradise doctor," Doctor Ling interrupted. "I have news for you doctor, you've never lived in paradise."

"This is just the tip of the iceberg doctor," Doctor Charlotte Phillip told him in her French-Canadian accent.

"They're more coming," Madison asked surprised.

"Yes," Collins answered.

Before Doctor Madison could get the next question out of his mouth, Father Daniels walked into the room and told them lunch was ready.

xxx

"He's so damn naive," Collins said to Edwards when he sat his plate on the table and sat in a chair across from his old friend in the dining room.

"Doctor Madison you mean," Edwards said with a slight smile.

"Who else?" Collins asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This has been a shock to him and he has to come to terms with all he's seen and heard," Edwards told him.

"What do they teach them on this earth?" Collins asked.

"That they live in paradise," Edwards answered.

"That's bullshit," Collins said.

"That's what Doctor Madison is finding out," Edwards replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Federation Space – Ireland – One Day Later

"Wake Doctor Madison up?" Doctor Graham said to a nurse.

"Yes doctor," he replied.

"Doctor Graham," Madison said sleepy eyed when he walked into the intensive care unit and saw a child's crash cart had been used.

"Scrub doctor, you're going to surgery," Graham said walking past him.

When Doctor Madison walked into the operating room he saw a team of pediatric neurosurgeons, an anesthesiologist and nurses preparing to operate on the child he saw in the emergency room with a severe head injury...and knew Doctor Graham will be the lead neurosurgeon and perform the operation – and the child was prepped and ready.

"Why am I here?" Madison asked.

"Have you ever operated on a child's brain Doctor Madison?" Graham asked.

"No doctor," he answered.

"This is a teaching lesson," Graham told him.

"Ready doctor," the anesthesiologist said.

"It's showtime," Doctor Graham said looking at Doctor Madison with his hard blue eyes.

xxx

"How long have they been operating on the child?" Father Desmond asked Father Daniels at breakfast that morning.

"All night," he answered. "It's a delicate operation."

"Federation doctors can do it in a snap," Desmond said.

"It's more to it than that Pat," he replied. "That child had multiple trauma."

"I don't understand," Father Desmond said.

"A doctor can explain it do you," Father Daniels replied.

xxx

"I see Doctor Madison has learned another lesson," Doctor Collins said to his colleagues at lunch when they saw him walk into the dining room almost dead on his feet.

"He learning what it's like to become a real doctor like the rest of us did," Doctor James replied not feeling sorry for him one bit.

"Yes he is," Doctor Vincent said with a smile.

"I finally realized Doctor Madison was sent here so we can teach him," Doctor Carson said.

"Does he know that after he eats and gets a few hours of sleep that he'll be awaken to do another shift?" Doctor Mendez asked with a grin.

"He'll find out," Collins said.

xxx

Doctor Madison was livid when a nurse woke him after 4 hours of sleep and told him it was his turn to do rotation in the intensive care unit for the next 6 hours.

"You never checked the board doctor," Doctor Graham told him when he walked into the unit and pointed to the names of the doctors and their rotation schedules.

"I never knew there was a board," he said looking at the schedules.

"You do now," Doctor Graham said to him with a sly smile and walked out of the intensive care unit.

Doctor Madison never knew there was another doctor on-call just in case.

xxx

"How's Doctor Madison?" Doctor Rosen asked when Doctor Graham walked into the Doctor's Lounge.

"Pissed," he answered and took a gulf of his elvish wine.

"We all know the feeling," Doctor Mendez said smiling.

"Have you eaten Peter?" Edwards asked.

"Yes I have and now I'm going to get some shut-eye," he answered and walked out of the lounge.

xxx

"I wonder if the Powers are playing a cruel joke on me?" Doctor Ruth Weber asked ten minutes later when Father Daniels escorted her into the Doctor's Lounge and took the glass a elvish wine that was offered. "Tell me about my new student."

They told her about Doctor Madison.

xxx

"This way," Father Daniels told them when they arrived in the crowded dining room. "The five of you will be served by a waiter this evening and I'll show you to your table."

"Thank you Father Joe," Doctor Weber said smiling.

"You're welcome Doctor Weber," he replied returning the smile.

"Who are the others with Doctor Rosen?" Doctor Weber asked after they were seated.

"Four of them are Federation Child Psychologists and the fifth is Doctor Madison," Edwards answered and told her which one was the doctor.

Doctor Ruth Weber studied the young doctor and realized she had her work cut out for her. "He never did a residency?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is now," James replied.

"That why he looks so tired," she said with a smile.

The other doctors laughed.

"What's his pediatric specialty? Weber asked.

"General pediatrics," Doctor Collins answered. "He can heal wounds such as bones, cuts and bruises and he can give each child a check-up every year. When the children arrived I sent him to the emergency room."

Doctor James told Doctor Weber how they're teaching Doctor Madison and Doctor Ling told her about his aunt, Doctor Katherine Pulaski.

"I want to meet her," Doctor Weber said.

"So do we," Doctor Collins replied.

xxx

Doctor Weber shook her head after watching the video of Doctor Madison in the emergency room the following morning before she went to her meeting. "I'm Doctor Ruth Weber," she said looking at Doctor Madison when she walked into the conference room with a cup of coffee in her hand and sat at the head of the table. "Tell us about your medical education Doctor Jamie Madison."

"...and our third year of medical school is our internship...," Madison answered.

"Why didn't you do a residency doctor?" Weber asked.

"Civilian medical residencies are research grants, however, if I wanted to become a pediatric surgeon I would've had to stay another 2 years in medical school," he answered.

"How long does it take to become a Starfleet doctor?" Weber asked.

"Six years at Starfleet Medical School and Starfleet doctors are the best," Madison answered.

"It sounds like those 6 years of medical school include everyone's internship and residency," Weber said. "What do you think of the way we do things Doctor Madison?"

"It's different," he answered.

"How so?" Weber asked.

"Your technology and instruments are different and so is the medical language you use and the way you do things," he answered.

"Such as?" Weber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've never seen a child's crash cart before until I saw a doctor use one in the emergency room. I've also never seen children strapped down the way they were. The way you administer medicine is also different and I don't know what the codes means, such as code blue. You're scrubs are different; but what really surprised me is you don't need any technology to make a diagnoses or do what you have to do and all your equipment is mobile," he answered.

"Our doctors are trained to do things by sight, feel and touch and none of the instruments they used were technology based, but they're just as effective and our equipment is mobile out of necessity. As you've finding out Doctor Madison, there's more than one way to skin a cat," Doctor Weber told him.

"Yes there is," he replied. "I was taught that scalpels and needles are primitive."

"Why are they primitive?" Weber asked.

"We consider them barbaric," he answered.

"But they work doctor and those primitive and barbaric instruments saved those children's lives," Weber told him. "What do you use?"

"A laser scalpel," he answered and told them how it worked.

"You don't have time to use a laser scalpel in the emergency room Doctor Madison and time is of the essence in the ER, as you found out," Doctor Weber said. "What did you learn while you were in the ER?"

"It seemed confusing to me, but everyone knew what they were doing and did it quickly," Madison answered.

"You're not used to working with your hands and probing the human body, are you Doctor Madison?" Weber asked.

"No," he answered.

"What did you learn while you were in Doctor's Collins and Graham's operating rooms?" Weber asked.

"I didn't know as much as I thought," he answered.

"These doctors have many years of schooling behind them. After Doctor Graham graduated from medical school he did a two year internship; one in general surgery and the other at a children's hospital in the ER. He then did his 6 residency in pediatric neurosurgery and after that, he applied for and received a two year Medical Fellowship. You see Doctor Madison, it takes a lot of time to become a doctor where we come from and if you think the doctors are hard on you, there's a reason for that. You have a lot to learn in a short amount of time and you'll be wise to listen to everything they tell you...and consider this your residency. I'll be with you when you do your rounds this morning and every morning," Doctor Weber told him and stood up and walked out of the conference room.

"You can leave Doctor Madison?" Edwards said.

Doctor Madison nodded his head, got up from his chair and walked out of the conference room.

Doctor Graham laughed. "We're primitive and barbaric?" he asked still laughing.

"Our instruments are Peter," Collins reminded him.

"He did admit there's a lot he doesn't know," James said.

"That's because he didn't continue his medical education," Vincent replied.

"But he did complete is education," Edwards said. "He received his medical degree in General Pediatrics and a medical school degree is all that's required on this earth."

"It's all based on their technology," Rosen said.

"Yes it is," James replied. "Did you see how he did without it?"

"He was clueless," Collins answered.

"Yes, and that's the point Doctor Weber was trying to get across to him," Edwards replied.

xxx

"I'm Doctor Ruth Weber," she said to the four Child Psychologists when she sat at their table at lunch.

"Hello doctor," they replied and introduced themselves.

"How did the four of you get here?" Weber asked.

They told her their story during lunch and saw Doctor Weber smile.

"I understand Doctor's Edwards and Rosen are training you along with Doctor Madison," Weber said.

"The four of us have our doctorate in Child Psychology, but we would be out of our depth trying to help these children if not for them; and they've been a great help to us in helping us understand child abuse," Michael Bridges replied.

"They're excellent doctors," Weber told them.

"Yes they are," Brenda Kit said.

xxx

"Doctor Bashir, Ezri and their son Alexander are here," Kira told Admiral Sisko while the were having lunch.

"He did mention they were coming to earth to visit the Chief, his family and his parents before we left," he said.

"I'm sure the Bashir's are happy to finally meet their grandson," Kira said smiling.

"Yes they are," Sisko replied remembering the look on his father's face when he first saw Jake and had that same look when he first saw Olivia.

xxx

San Francisco, California – Earth

"Do the two of you know how long you'll be gone?" Ellie asked.

"No," Peter Li answered. "We were only told to take a flight to Washington, DC and we'll see you and the others when we return." Peter Li and Darren Mason picked up their suitcase and walked out of the office.

Peter Li's ancestors came to San Francisco from China over 150 years ago and settled in Chinatown. When Peter was born his mother foretold that he'll have an unusual future. Peter studied Wushu Martial Arts as a child and has a 2nd degree black belt in the discipline. He also showed magical abilities at a very young age and his mother took him to Mr. Wang, who tested him and agreed. At the age of 5 Peter began studying magic under the tutelage of Mr. Wang, who's a renowned warlock...and Peter's gifts came to the fore early which impressed Mr. Wang. After 20 years of studying under Mr. Wang, Peter struck out on his own with his friend, Darren Mason.

Darren Mason was born and grew up in Chicago. His mother is a lawyer and transferred to the San Francisco office when she made Partner and took her children with her – Darren and his sister Patricia. Darren's uncle Jonathan is a magic wielder and noticed Darren had the same gift at the age of seven, but not his sister. Jonathan instructed Darren for five years and then sent him to Ms. Wright for further instructions for the next six years.

Peter Li and Darren Mason met each other at the University of California, Berkeley near San Francisco and became fast friends and knew each were magic wielders when they first met. Peter suggested to Darren that he continue his magical education with Mr. Wang and after Mr. Wang met and tested the young man, he agreed and accepted Darren Mason as a student and taught him for the next seven years.

Peter Li and Darren Mason set-up their small office a few years ago to help those that came to them for help. Ellie Borden is their Receptionist/Secretary and Michelle Li, Peter's sister, is their researcher. They received word from the Oracles, one of the Powers' Herald's, to head to Washington, DC, but they weren't told why – only when.

xxx

London, England

Edward Duna boarded a plane to Washington, DC. He received word from his human contact, who speaks to the Powers on his behalf, and she informed him where he was to go and when. Edward Duna did as he was told. He was told he'll be met at the airport by a chauffeur, but she didn't know where he'll be taken.

Edward Duna's grandparents emigrated to London from South Africa when his grandmother was pregnant with his father. They settled in South London and when Edward was born his grandmother insisted that his father name him Edward. Edward's grandfather was a magic wielder and saw Edward had the gift at the age of eight and instructed his grandson until he died a few years ago. Edward's grandfather helped many immigrants with their unusual problems and after he died, Edward stepped in and continued his work.

xxx

Federation Space – Epsilon

"Who are you?" Benjamin Sisko asked looking at the man when he appeared next to him.

"My name is Námo," he answered.

"Where am I?" Sisko asked standing on a hill and looked around and saw a large city in the distance.

"You're on the Federation colony world Epsilon," he answered.

"How did I get here?" he asked looking at Námo.

"You're only here in spirit Admiral Benjamin Sisko," he answered looking the Admiral in the eyes.

"Why?" Sisko asked.

"You're a witness Admiral," he answered.

"A witness to what?" he asked.

"To what's about to happened," he answered. "Look up in the sky Admiral."

When Admiral Benjamin Sisko looked up he saw the sky open and fire and brimstone rain down on the large city reducing it to ash and heard the screams of the dying. Admiral Benjamin Sisko fell to his knees and wept. "Why?" he kept asking Námo weeping. Admiral Benjamin Sisko, the hero of the Dominion War, had never seen such a sight in his life and knew he nor anyone else will again.

"You'll find out when it's time Admiral," Námo answered and saw the Admiral's soul disappear, and he was returned to Aman.

xxx

Valinor – The Ring of Doom

The Valar and their Maia attendants saw the Wrath of their Atar come down on Epsilon City and they too heard the screams of the dying and Manwë watched with a heavy heart. They also know no mortal can witness the power of their Atar and that's why the Admiral was there in spirit form.

Nienna's heart went out to Admiral Benjamin Sisko when he fell to his knees weeping.

"Why was Admiral Benjamin Sisko chosen?" Nessa asked Námo when he returned to his throne in the Ring of Doom.

"He's the emissary to the prophets and they taught him in the celestial temple, and the celestial temple is out of time," he answered and explained to them who the prophets are, their function and what the celestial temple is.

"Why did Atar chose a mortal instead of a Bajoran?" Vána asked.

"It's Atar's Will and Admiral Benjamin Sisko is no ordinary mortal," Námo answered. "His mother is one of the prophets and she returned to the celestial temple after she died on his earth – and she didn't know she was a prophet while she was a mortal. They only find out who they are after their mortal bodies die and they return to whence they came. In Angela's father's case, he returned to the Timeless Halls and Admiral Benjamin Sisko's mother returned to the celestial temple."

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – Home of the Federation President

When President James woke up the following morning she saw a padd on her night table and picked it up and read it – and didn't know, but suspected that Whistler placed it there while she slept. After she read that Epsilon City had been destroyed, she wept. Once she composed herself, she read the rest of the padd which were her instructions, but she she knew they were a command.

xxx

Benjamin Sisko awoke with a start.

"What is it Ben?" Kasidy asked looking at her husband.

"I had another nightmare," he answered.

"About what?" she asked.

"I can't remember," he answered.

"You'll remember," she said. "Try to get back to sleep."

Ben Sisko took his wife's advice.

xxx

The Head of the Federation Council carried out the Federation President's wishes when he arrived at his office in the morning.

xxx

"Why are you back?" Captain Beverly Crusher asked, glad to see her old friends later that morning.

"Ambassador Spock has to give his report to the Federation Council," Captain Riker answered.

"Let's have dinner this evening," Crusher said.

"We'll be happy to Beverly," Troi replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Dulles International Airport

The chauffeur from the Angel Academy held up a sign that read Edward Duna and spotted the tall, slender, dark-skinned, bald headed man walking towards him.

"I'm Edward Duna," he said when he saw the sign and walked up to the chauffeur.

"Right this way sir," the chauffeur said and took his bag.

Edward Duna followed the chauffeur and got in the back seat of the car after the chauffeur opened the door and viewed the sights while he was being drive to his destination.

xxx

Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented

Peter Li and Darren Mason arrived at the Academy the day before and were met by Mrs. Helen Evans, the Head Mistress of the Academy, who told them when they arrived that they'll find out why they're there in two days. They were shown to their rooms and given a tour of the Academy.

"Do you feel the power in this place?" Mason asked.

"Yes I do," Li answered. "I wonder where it's coming from?"

"It's lunchtime gentlemen," a butter said when they heard the school bell ring. "Right this way."

Peter Li and Darren Mason followed him to the Academy dining room.

xxx

"Where are we going to be staying?" Giles asked Helen sitting in her office drinking a cup of tea.

"Here," she replied pointing a place on the map near San Francisco.

"In Sausalito?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "There's plenty of room for everyone and the Powers will make sure no one knows you're there and you'll be staying on the northern part of Sausalito," she answered.

"When will we leave?" Giles asked.

"Tomorrow," she answered. "Mr. Duna will be arriving shortly and everything will be explained to everyone tomorrow morning and after that all of you will leave."

"The slayer teams have already been chosen and Buffy, Faith and Rona will each lead a team," Giles told her.

"Good," she said. "The elves will arrive in the morning."

xxx

Mr. Duna was met by Mrs Evans when he arrived at the Angel Academy and a butler showed him to his room. After he showered and changed he was escorted to the Academy dining room.

"I'm Edward Duna," he said holding out his hand when he was escorted to his table.

"I'm Peter Li and this is Darren Mason," Li said shaking his hand and Mason did the same.

"Do you know where we are and why we're here?" Duna asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Mason answered.

"There's great power here," Duna said looking around the dining room at the students and faculty.

"Yes it is," Mason replied. "This is a boarding school and it's called the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented."

"I've never heard of it," Duna said.

"Neither have we until we arrived," Li replied.

After lunch Mr. Duna was given a tour of the Academy.

xxx

"We're ready Whistler," Buffy said. She and the rest of the slayers will be staying the night at the Angel Academy.

Whistler snapped his fingers.

"Right this way ladies," a maid said to them when they appeared in the foyer of the Academy.

"Who are they?" Li asked looking at the young women when they arrived.

"They look like they're ready for battle," Mason answered.

"I agree," Duna said.

They noticed they were armed to the teeth and each was carrying a duffel bag. Some had swords – either long or short – strapped to their backs or around their waists and some had axes. The warlocks noticed their weapons were far superior than any weapons they'd every seen and wonder who made them and one young woman was carrying a strange ax and they watched as they were lead upstairs.

No one noticed the building expand to accommodate the many guests.

Rona and her team arrived an hour later and Faith and her team arrived 15 minutes after they did. Giles arrived with Maglor shortly thereafter and they and the slayers had dinner in another dining room and none of them encountered the three warlocks.

xxx

The portal from Avali opened and the elves rode through before sunrise and when they walked into the building they found their tea and food waiting for them.

"It's time for the meeting gentlemen," a butler said to the three warlocks when he walked up to them after they finished their breakfast in the dining room. "Follow me."

Peter Li, Darren Mason and Edward Duna were surprised to see many young girls and women along with others they'd never seen before when they walked into a large room. They also saw a strange little man standing behind a man sitting at a high table.

"Have a seat gentlemen," Mrs. Evans said pointing to three empty chairs in the front and they complied.

"My name is Robert Francis Xavier and I'm the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute and you've already met Mrs. Evans," he said and introduced the three warlocks to Rupert Giles, Maglor and Buffy Summers. "Miss Summers is the longest living slayer in history and the other young women in the room are also slayers."

"Aren't you suppose to be on the hellmouth?" Li asked looking at Buffy.

"They're now other slayers guarding the hellmouth," she answered.

"I thought there was only one slayer," Duna said turning and looking at the other young girls in the room.

"That's a long story which will be explained to the three of you later," Giles replied.

"I'll now give the three of you a history of the Angel Institute..., " Robert Xavier told them. After he finished everyone noticed the dropped jaws of the three warlocks who turned and stared at the other humans in the room.

"That's the power I felt when I walked into the building," Duna said.

"Yes," Xavier replied.

"Why haven't we heard of you?" Mason asked still a little stunned.

"We don't broadcast who we are or what we do," Xavier answered.

"Why are we here?" Li asked.

"We're being sent to another dimension to..., and the three of you are being sent because of your magical abilities," Xavier answered.

"All of you have magical abilities far beyond anything we can do," Duna said.

"That's true," Xavier answered. "However, your task will be specific and the Powers tapped the three of you for the job."

"When will we be leaving?" Mason asked.

"Now," Xavier answered. "Whistler."

Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

Federation Space – Earth – Sausalito, California

The elves brought their own food, cooks and others to take care of their needs and Aral and Maril were escorted to their suite by their staff when they arrived; and they arrived before the others awoke at the Academy.

"This is beautiful Buffy," Dawn said when they entered their room.

"Yes it is," she replied looking around the room and saw two single beds with an on-suite bathroom. The outside sitting area had a table with two chairs and two lounge chairs and Buffy heard a stream nearby. Buffy, Faith and Rona were told all the slayers would share a room and Faith will bunk with Rona. The three warlocks will share a three bedroom suite and Members of the Angel Institute will also double-up. Giles and Maglor will have their own suite along with Eönwë and Angela. The elves have their own arrangement. When everyone arrived in their room their bags were waiting for them.

"This is the first time I've seen an elf," Duna said after they arrived in their suite.

"Elves you mean," Mason replied.

"I wonder why they look different?" Li asked.

"We're going to find out," Mason answered.

xxx

"The others have arrived," Edwards said mentally to his colleagues in the Doctor's Lounge and throughout the castle.

"We know," Doctor Chandler replied mentally from the other end of the castle.

"Good evening Robert," Doctor Weber said when Xavier appeared in the Doctor's Lounge an hour later.

"Good evening," he replied. "Angela is preparing dinner for the doctors and their staffs on the castle grounds and the menu is red meat – steaks to be precise and she's even brought the beer and the booze," he told them mentally.

"We accept," Doctor Graham said.

"It's in the tent near the river," Xavier told them and disappeared and everyone followed...and when they arrived they headed to the bar.

"Hello Father," Eönwë and Angela said smiling at Father Daniels when he appeared in the tent.

Father Daniels smiled at the couple and returned the greeting. "I told the chef not to expect any of you for dinner this evening," Daniels told the others.

"Thank you Father," they said and watched him disappear.

"How's the Chosen One?" Xavier asked Weber when he sat next to her.

"He's as green as they come," she answered and told him about her new student and laughed when she saw Xavier almost choke on his drink.

"Now I know why you were sent," he said.

"Thank you Robert," she replied smiling at him.

Eönwë moved at angel speed while he was helping his wife and everyone helped themselves to steaks, salad and pasta and for dessert they had fresh fruit.

xxx

"I'm going to tell you where the children came from," Xavier said when he stood up after dinner. "They were on a space station called the _Pleasure Palace_, which has been destroyed. Prior to that, Eönwë, a slayer team, Maril, her guard and Dawn Summers were sent to Epsilon City..., and the Wrath of God came down on Epsilon City shortly thereafter," Xavier told them.

"I bet that wasn't pretty," Weber said remembering Sodom and Gomorrah and knew Epsilon City will never again rise from the ashes.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Xavier replied and told them some of what's to come, and who the doctors are who're commanded to attend a meeting being held held in the Federation Council Chambers in a few days.

xxx

While Robert Xavier was having dinner on the grounds of the castle, the slayers and the warlocks were having lunch in their dining room and they asked Buffy why they're so many slayers.

"We never heard anything about that," Mason said.

"You wouldn't have," Buffy replied. "No one found out until after Sunnydale sank into a sinkhole."

"We were long gone by then," Rona told them.

"All we had were the clothes on our backs, driving an old school bus down the highway," Dawn said laughing.

Vi and the slayers who were there also laughed.

Edward Duna thought the slayers were a strange lot...and how much they ate did not go unnoticed by him, Peter Li or Darren Mason.

After everyone finished lunch, Robert Xavier, Rupert Giles, Maglor and General Alexander walked into the dining room and Xavier told them why they were there.

"How did the Senior Partners find out about this dimension?" Faith asked.

"Through one of D'Hoffryn's vengeance demons," Xavier answered.

"Gossip travels," Vi said nonchalantly.

"Especially in the demon world," Buffy replied with a smirk.

"The Senior Partners own a local nightclub in San Francisco called the _Three Aces. _They also have a law firm, private homes and one of those homes cater to those with a taste for pedophilia," Xavier told them.

"Slimy bastards," Faith said.

"I agree," Giles replied.

"There's also a hellmouth located in South San Francisco," Xavier said.

"This is going to be Los Angeles all over again," Buffy said.

"Yes it is," Xavier replied.

"One would think that with all of Starfleet's technology that they would've detected the hellmouth," Sandra said.

"Not with the magic the Senior Partners put around that area and their property," Xavier replied. They're also several 'hot spots' on this world that have to be closed.; and one is in the basement of the _Three Aces_ and the other is in the basement of Wolfram and Hart, which is the name of their law firm."

"They're consistent," Dawn said.

"Why are we here Mr. Xavier?" Duna asked.

"The three of you are going to the _Three Aces_ and you're receive your assignments in a few days," he answered.

They nodded their heads.

"They get to party while the rest of us stay here," Jennifer said.

"It's the luck of the draw mate," Duna replied with a grin.

"Angela has a surprise for all of you tomorrow," Xavier told them.

xxx

Robert Xavier spent the next morning with the President of the United Federation of Plants at her home.

xxx

"Jamie," Doctor Pulaski said when she opened the door to her home.

"Hello Aunt Katherine," he replied when he walked in. "There's going to be an important meeting in the Federation Council Chambers and I think you should attend." Jamie told her the day and time.

"Do you know what this is about?" she asked.

"No I don't," he answered.

"You look tired Jamie," she said.

"I'm been working very hard Aunt Katherine," he replied and kissed her on the cheek and told her he had to return to the clinic.

xxx

Doctor Beverly Crusher heard through the grapevine about the Federation Council Meeting and her instincts told her it's important and she decided to attend.

xxx

Admiral Benjamin Sisko ordered Doctor Bashir to attend the Federation Council Meeting and told him what time to meet him, Captain Kira, the Kai and Vedek Heller.

xxx

"Wow," Dawn said looking around when she, the slayers and warlocks arrived on the grounds of the castle.

"It's beautiful," Mason said standing next to Buffy.

"Yes it is," she replied.

"There's the tent," Rona said and everyone followed her.

"Welcome," Angela said with a smile when they arrived. "Help yourselves."

"We will," Faith replied with a grin.

The slayers and warlocks saw the tent was lit by candlelight when they entered, the beautiful table settings with flowers as centerpieces and the many dishes that were prepared and they ate heartily.

"Where are we?" a slayer asked after they finished their meal.

"This is the castle grounds and the children are in a hospital in the castle and they're the children that were violated and injured," Father Daniels answered when he appeared.

"Can we meet them?" Dawn asked with a concerned look on her face.

"That's why you're here," he answered and with a thought sent everyone to the hospital.

"Are there more children coming?" Buffy asked after they were given a tour of the castle and saw the injured children.

"Yes they are Ms. Summers," a nurse answered.

"Hello, I'm Dawn Summers," she said when she walked into the intensive care unit and up to the handsome blonde haired, blue eye doctor who was checking on a child who was wrapped heavily from his head to his waist.

"Hello Ms. Summers, I'm Doctor Peter Graham," he replied.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked teary eyed.

"Everything," he answered.

"This looks like an American Hospital," she said looking around.

Doctor Graham laughed. "We were sent like you," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Powers orders," he answered.

Dawn smiled and was happy to see the doctor return the smile.

Doctor Graham watched as Dawn talked to the child and held his tiny left hand the entire time. "Thank you Ms. Summers," Doctor Graham said when he saw the child's hand respond to her touch.

"For what?" Dawn asked looking at the doctor with her big brown eyes.

"For being you," he answered.

Doctor Graham told the others what Dawn did after the slayers left. "She asked if you could return to see the children," Graham told them.

"By all means," Doctor Edwards said.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers – The Following Morning.

"I'm glad to see you could make it doctor," Sisko said to Bashir when he walked up to him.

"It sounded more like an order sir," he replied.

Sisko smiled at him and he, Kai Jalan, Vedek Heller, Captain Kira and Doctor Bashir took their seats.

Doctor Beverly Crusher was surprised to see Doctor Pulaski talking to the Head of Starfleet Medical when she entered the Chamber and while she was walking up to them she also saw Doctor Julian Bashir from DS9 and many doctors from Starfleet Medical in the Chamber.

xxx

"Madam President and her guests shall join us in a few minutes," Council President Ambassador Lincoln Johnson told everyone when they were seated.

Just then everyone heard singing

"Where's that coming from?" Ambassador Johnson asked looking around the Chamber.

"We don't know Mr. Ambassador," Commander Hayward said looking at his tri-corder and scanning the Chamber.

"Have you located the source Commander?" Ambassador Johnson asked impatiently.

"No sir," he answered still scanning.

After Handel's _Hallelujah_ finished, a white light appeared in the Chamber and everyone was temporarily blinded and put their hands over their eyes. When their vision cleared they were astonished to see the most beautiful man standing almost to the ceiling and bathed in pure white light and felt immense power coming from him, and they noticed his hair was on fire and there was fire in his eyes; and the ones that looked into his eyes turned away, which was all of them. He was dressed in stunning blue battle armor and his sword was drawn with the tip touching the floor and his hands were resting on the hilt.

Once Starfleet Security got their bearings they drew their weapons ready to fire, only to find their weapons didn't work, nor did anyone's comm badge when they tried to use them. When a Starfleet Security Officer scanned the strange man her tri-coder exploded in her hand and she instantly disappeared from the room.

"Who are you?" Ambassador Johnson asked the man with fear in his voice and eyes.

"I am the Angel Eönwë sent by the Lord God," he answered in a voice that shook the Chamber and made everyone tremble with fear, including the Vulcans.

Everyone sat stunned and looked at the angel's terrible beauty and light.

"I see all of you have met the Angel Eönwë," President James said when she was escorted into the Chamber. President James was told how Eönwë would appear before she walked into the Chamber.

"You know the Angel Eönwë Madam President?" Ambassador Johnson asked with a surprised look on his face.

"We've met," she answered.

"When?" Ambassador Johnson asked.

"That's what my guests are here to tell you," she answered looking at the Ambassador. "Ambassador Johnson will you have the Speaker of the Chamber escort my guests in?"

"Of course Madam President," he replied and nodded to the Speaker.

Murmurs in the Chamber when the guests were escorted in.

"I'll let them introduce themselves," President James told everyone.

"My name is Robert Francis Xavier and I'm the Assistant Director of the Angela Institute; my name is Angela Simone Súlimo; I'm Doctor Ruth Weber; I'm Doctor Robert Edwards...

"This is Whistler, one of the Powers' Herald's," Director Xavier said when he appeared in the room.

"We need seats Eönwë," Angela said.

Everyone covered their eyes again when Eönwë rearranged the seating in the room.

"What the...," Admiral Jellico said with an angry look on his face.

"Admiral," Admiral Rean said looking at Jellico.

"Aye sir," he replied.

Ambassador Johnson saw the Federation President sitting to his right and the Director of the Angel Institute was sitting on her right and the young woman was sitting next to the Director. When Ambassador Johnson turned around, he saw the others sitting on a platform above them.

Everyone in the Chamber looked at the Director of the Angel Institute and saw a hard man and pitied anyone who'll cross him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Admiral Colin Desmond stared at the angel in awe and realized his brother was telling the truth.

Admiral Sanchez also stared at the angel and like everyone else was stunned at the sight before him. He didn't hear a sound in the Chamber and knew everyone's eyes were on him. It was only the sound of the Federation President's voice that he and the others turned their attention to her.

xxx

"Director Xavier and Mrs. Súlimo, who's the young woman who came to see Father Desmond along with the Angel Eönwë, are from the other earth in another dimension and so are the doctors sitting behind us. I've been in contact with the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute for quite some time and this meeting concerns a Federation colony world none of us have heard of and that's Epsilon. The three Child Psychologists who introduced themselves and Mrs. Karen Masters are from Epsilon. Epsilon is unusual in that it's the only Federation colony world that was colonized only by humans from earth over 155 years ago...and I've been informed that Epsilon City, which is the Capital of Epsilon, has been destroyed," President James told everyone in the Chamber.

"That's where all of you're from," Michael Bridges said looking at the doctors after the murmurs died down.

"We were sent, the same as you," Doctor Collins replied.

"You're from another earth?" Karen Masters asked looking at Doctor Edwards.

"Yes we are Mrs. Masters," Doctor Edwards answered.

"How did you get here?" Debra Stans asked.

"When Whistler he snapped his fingers we arrived at our destination," Dr. Weber answered.

"Where did he come from?" Ambassador Johnson asked.

"There's a Hall set-up for all the Powers' Heralds and it's close to Heaven Mr. Ambassador," Xavier answered.

Murmurs in the Chamber and everyone looked at the strange little man.

xxx

"How was Epsilon City destroyed Madam President?" Admiral Mica asked.

"The Wrath of God came down on Epsilon City," Sisko stood up and answered and Kai Jalan, Vedek Heller, Captain Kira and Doctor Bashir had surprised looks on their faces when they looked up at the Admiral.

Gasps in the Chamber.

"How do you know Admiral Sisko?" Rean asked and was surprised to hear about Epsilon, but didn't show it.

"I was there in spirit and saw it," he answered looking at the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet and told everyone in the Chamber what happened to Epsilon City.

"What's his name Admiral Sisko?" Admiral Toddman asked.

"He told me his name is Námo," Sisko answered.

"And he's the Angel of Death," Angela told them.

More gasps and murmurs in the Chamber.

"The Lord God chose Admiral Sisko to be the witness to the destruction of Epsilon City because he's the Emissary of the Prophets and he's been to the celestial temple and this has always been his doom. The Prophets are not wormhole aliens as many of you think and when you mocked the Bajoran's faith and beliefs you mocked the Lord because He's the one who created the Prophets for the Bajoran's and bestowed certain gifts on them. The Prophets are the intermediaries between the Bajoran's and the Lord and they do His Will. The Lord has intermediaries for all species in some form or another except humans who answer directly to Him – which most humans in this Chamber have forgotten; and He also knows most humans in this dimension don't have any faith, except in their science and technology. The Lord made an exception in Admiral Sisko's case because He knew no one in this Chamber would've believed it otherwise. The song all of you heard earlier is a reminder to the humans in this Chamber of who He is."

There was stunned silence in the Chamber.

"Those of you who're not human don't have anything to worry about," Xavier said after seeing confused looks on some of the faces of the non-humans.

"But we do," Admiral Paris said sadly.

"That's up to you Admiral," President James replied. "I realized after listening to Mr. Xavier that the humans on Epsilon also forgot who they answer to and they paid the ultimate price for that ignorance – and He came after us through them."

"Did you know Epsilon City was going to be destroyed Madam President?" the Benzar Ambassador asked.

"Yes I did Ambassador," she answered.

"Why was Epsilon City destroyed Madam President?" Admiral T'Lara asked.

"That question will be answered tomorrow Admiral," she answered.

"Aye Madam President," T'Lara said.

"How did the four of you escape the destruction of Epsilon City?" Admiral Nechayev asked still reeling, but didn't show it.

They told their stories.

"The ones that were chosen to leave Epsilon City are called the 'elect'. That means they were chosen by God to live," Doctor Weber told them.

Gasps and a few dropped jaws in the room.

"We were chosen?" Morgan Stans asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes you were Doctor Stans," Xavier turned and answered. "Along with Doctor's Kitt and Madison."

Doctor Katherine Pulaski was surprised to hear her nephew was chosen.

"The woman that came to see us," Debra Stans said nodding her head now realizing she's an angel.

"We don't know why Epsilon City was destroyed Admiral," Morgan Stans said looking at Admiral T'Lara. "But we can tell you this, Epsilon City was decayed and everyone knew it. For many years children have disappeared on Epsilon and we never knew how or why and no Starfleet vessel, or any vessel for that matter, has been to Epsilon since it was colonized; and we've never had any communication with Starfleet during that entire time and there's no Starfleet presence on Epsilon."

"None?" Admiral T'Lara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Admiral, and there never has been," Morgan Stans answered.

Murmurs in the room.

"Did anyone ever find out what happened to the children?" Admiral Toddman asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No Admiral," Karen Masters answered. "My husband sold our oldest son Cory to a man years ago for a generous amount of Latium and he told my husband that Cory will be taken to a better place to live. When I found out other children were missing, I suspected their parents sold them as well. Epsilon City was awash in money Admiral – Latium to be precise – and anything you wanted on Epsilon you could get for a price."

"There was also a high murder rate in Epsilon City and drug dealers and prostitutes," Michael Bridges told them.

"Epsilon City sounded like any big city and that's what it was," Doctor Weber said.

"Are you sure it was man who spoke to your husband and not an alien?" Admiral Jellico asked remembering the shaft-shifting abilities of the Founders.

"They were men Admiral and hard men, but they weren't from Epsilon," Karen Masters answered.

"Did anyone know where these men came from and how they got to Epsilon?" Admiral Tevan asked.

"No Admiral, but everyone feared them and they'd kill you if you looked at them wrong," Morgan Stans answered.

More murmurs in the Chamber.

"Why were the parents selling their children?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"The doctors can answer that question and we told them everything that happened on Epsilon," Michael Bridges answered.

"The children were being sold into sexually slavery and have been sexually abused," Doctor Edwards answered.

"What!" Doctor Pulaski shouted and stood up.

"It's call human trafficking in children for sexual purposes," Doctor Weber said looking at Pulaski. "You have many pedophiles on earth and in other places and I don't why this should surprise you."

"The prostitutes on Epsilon started out as children," Debra Stans told them.

"How can this be?" a female Captain asked from the gallery.

"No matter how advanced a society becomes human nature never changes," Edwards answered looking at the Captain. "On our earth it's a crime, but not on this earth and they're not breaking any laws and you can't prosecute them."

"It's also a civilian matter and not a Starfleet matter," President James told them.

"How could this happened in paradise?" another Captain asked from the gallery.

"You don't live in paradise and whoever told you that was feeding you bullshit. That's all we've heard since we've been here and this place is dirty and always has been. You just cover it up because you don't want to shatter anyone's illusions," Doctor Collins answered with an angry look on his face. "

"You never want to know what goes on behind closed doors Captain," Edwards said looking at the man.

The Captain blushed.

xxx

"Why were you doctors sent from the other earth?" Doctor Malcolm Paige, the head of Starfleet Medical, asked with disdain looking at them in their light green scrubs, white coats and each had something around each of their necks (stethoscopes).

"We're the doctors who were sent to heal your children," Doctor Edwards answered looking at the man.

"Why you and not us?" Doctor Paige asked indignantly. "Starfleet Medical has the best medical facilities and technology available."

"Most of us are pediatricians and pediatrics is our specialty. Doctor Edwards is an adult Psychiatrist and Doctor Rosen is a child Psychiatrist. Doctors Collins, Ling and their teams are pediatric surgeons; Doctor Phillip and her team are pediatric orthopedic surgeons; Doctor James' specialty is OB/GYN or Obstetrics and Gynecology; Doctor Vincent and his team are emergency medicine doctors and Doctor Graham and his team are pediatric neurosurgeons and I was sent to teach my new student, who's Doctor Madison," Doctor Weber answered.

Doctor Pulaski looked at Doctor Weber.

"What are your credentials?" Doctor Paige asked looking at each doctor.

"We all have many years of schooling behind us unlike Doctor Madison, who only graduated from medical school and that does not make a doctor," Doctor Weber told Paige.

"Why do you say that Doctor Weber?" Bashir asked.

"Doctor Madison didn't do a residency after medical school, whereas we all did," she answered. "Now he's doing his residency with us."

"How many years did you attend medical school?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"We all graduated from college first and then we took the Medical College Admissions Test or the MCAT and after we passed we applied for and were excepted into a medical school, which is four years. After we graduated from medical school we either did a one or two year medical internship and then we did our residency. After we completed our residency each of us applied for and received a 1-3 year Medical Fellowship in our pediatric specialty," Doctor Weber answered. "Doctors Collins and Ling and their team each did a one year internship after medical school and then their 5 year residency in general surgery. They each received a 2 year Medical Fellowship in pediatric surgery after they completed their residency."

"After medical school I did a two year internship. One year in general surgery and the other in the emergency room at a children's hospital. Then I did my 6 year residency in pediatric neurosurgery and after I completed my residency I received my 2 year Medical Fellowship," Doctor Graham told them.

"I did a one year internship in general surgery after medical school and then did my 6 year residency in OB/GYN," Doctor James told them.

"I also did a one year internship in general surgery after medical school and then did a 5 year residency in emergency medicine," Doctor Vincent said.

"All of the doctors on my staff, including myself and Doctor Chandler did a 5 year residency in orthopedic surgery after medical school and then we each received a one year Medical Fellowship in pediatric orthopedic surgery," Doctor Phillip told them.

"I did a one year internship in general surgery after medical school and then did a 4 year residency in Child Psychiatry. Then I received a 3 year Medical Fellowship in Child Psychiatry," Doctor Rosen told them.

"I did a 1 year internship in emergency medicine after medical school and then did a 4 year residency in Psychiatry. I received a 2 year Medical Fellowship in Psychiatry after I completed my residency," Doctor Edwards said.

"The other doctors who came with us also did a one year internship after medical school and then their residencies, and after they completed their residencies they each received Medical Fellowships," Doctor Ling told them.

"We told the doctors they were in their mid-thirties after they finished their training," Debra Stans said smiling.

"That's about right," Doctor Weber said returning her smile. "After medical school I did a one year internship in general surgery and then I did my 5 year residency in heart surgery, and after that I received a 3 year Medical Fellowship in heart surgery. Then I applied for and received a 3 year Medical Fellowship in pediatric heart surgery."

"You're a heart surgeon," Doctor Pulaski said to Doctor Weber.

"Yes I am," she replied.

"How do you count the years?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"From college," Doctor Graham answered. "College is where you take your pre-med courses in biology, chemistry, human genetics and physics and that's a heavy load, along with your other classes."

"It took you 18 years," Crusher said looking at Doctor Graham.

"Yes it did, but I receive my medical license after I completed my residency and passed my exams. However, I had to apply for a Medical Fellowship in order to practice my specialty in pediatrics, which is mandatory. A neurosurgeon or a pediatric neurosurgeon specialty is not only the brain, but also the spinal cord," Doctor Graham replied.

Doctor Christoper Nathan listened intently to what the doctors from the other earth were saying and was surprised to hear what the requirements are for each pediatric specialty and how long it takes to become a doctor on that earth. Commander Christoper Nathan is 35 years old and the CMO at Starbase One.

xxx

"What's emergency medicine?" a male Andorian doctor asked from the gallery.

"Emergency medicine is practiced in hospitals and that's where third year medical students are sent," Doctor Chandler answered. "The doctors in the emergency room stabilize the injured and burned patients and then send them to the appropriate department of medicine for surgery and/or for the other care they need...and that's where we learned to become doctors."

"You don't do simulations?" Bashir asked.

"No, and you can't simulate what's going to come through an emergency room," Collins answered. "On my first day in the ER as a third year medical student we got word there was a terrible accident and when the patients arrived they had broken bones, fractured skulls, contusions and a few had missing limbs and they were all bleeding out, and I got my first taste of emergency medicine. A few hours later we were told burn patients were arriving and most had burns over 80% of their bodies and most were DOA, or dead on arrival and we sent the ones we could save to the burn unit after we stabilized them. Emergency rooms are like that all day, everyday and night, non-stop."

"We get thrown right into the fray and it's the real thing," Doctor Ling said.

"The first two years of medical school are classroom and laboratory work to prepare students for diagnosing and treating illnesses. As third year medical students the classroom is behind you and your new classroom is a teaching hospital; and as fourth year medical students we do our medical rotations in the other departments of medicine, which is also mandatory," Doctor Weber told them.

"Who teaches you at the hospitals?" Doctor Pulaski asked.

"The doctors on staff and they send their reports back to the medical schools," Doctor Chandler answered.

"When the children arrived I sent Doctor Madison to the ER," Collins told them.

"How did Jamie do in the emergency room?" Katherine Pulaski asked.

"He thought it was confusing and it was the first time he'd seen a patient die," Doctor Weber answered.

"When the little girl arrived she was bleeding out and had lost to much blood and she was flat-lining. We tried to saved her, but to no avail and I performed a c-section after she died and delivered the twins – a boy and a girl who were two months premature. She was no more than 12 and a small thing," Doctor James told them.

"Your medical terminology is different than ours," Doctor Crusher said. "What does flat-lining mean?" she asked.

"Her heart was slowing down and eventually stopped beating," Doctor James answered. "When a heart stops beating the monitor shows a flat-line all away across and you know the patient is dead."

"Do you have large trauma hospitals on this earth?" Doctor Weber asked.

"No we don't," Doctor Pulaski answered.

"We do and we have many of them in every big city on our earth and we see every conceivable injury and burn you can image and some you can't, and when I saw Doctor Madison looking like a fish out of water in the emergency room I wondered why. You've just answered my question," Doctor Weber told her. "Emergency rooms are where all doctors cut their teeth and all the ills of the world come through the ER, both physically and mentally and you better know how to treat it. Emergency medicine doctors are the most important doctors we have and they're the ones saving lives," Doctor Weber said.

"After Doctor Madison finished his stint in the ER I sent a nurse to tell him to scrub and to come to my operating room. When he arrived I asked him what he felt in the patient I was operating on and he didn't know. It was a ruptured spleen and he didn't know what one felt like with his hands. We realized then that Doctor Madison was not trained to use his hands and eyes to explore the entire human body and that's what we're teaching him," Doctor Collins told them.

"What about his medical tri-corder?" Doctor Paige asked still smarting.

"We took his toys away from him and he's now learning our way," Doctor Weber answered. "All a good doctor needs is his or her eyes, hands and mind and Doctor Madison has to many gaps in his medical education and we're filing in those gaps."

"Doctor Madison doesn't know his way around an ER or an operating room. He also doesn't know how to make a diagnoses without using his medical tri-corder – even when the answer is right in front of his eyes," Doctor Collins told them.

"Doctor Madison learned a lot that night," Edwards said.

"Such as?" Pulaski asked.

"How much he didn't know and he never knew about emergency medicine and that doctors didn't need technology in the ER or the operating rooms," Edwards answered.

"We think your technology is a short-cut and Doctor Madison proved our point," Doctor Collins told them.

"How?" Doctor Paige asked not liking what Doctor Collins just said.

"He was lost without it and didn't know what to do," Doctor Vincent answered.

Murmurs in the room.

"Our technology is very different from yours and we keep Doctor Madison away from it because he's not trained to use it; and I told him there's more than one way to skin a cat," Doctor Weber said.

"Why no technology in the emergency or operating rooms?" a Vulcan female doctor asked.

"Our instruments are not technology based, but they're just as effective and Doctor Madison was surprised to learn that," Doctor Chandler answered.

"You're not technology dependent," Admiral Sisko said.

"No we're not Admiral and Federation technology is to slow for the emergency room," Doctor Weber answered smiling. "However, as the years went by we've greatly improved on our technology and we've added many new things and everything is now computer based, like yours, but our technology looks different and functions differently and everything a doctor needs to know will come up on a medical monitor."

"Doctor Madison watched me perform brain surgery on one of the medical monitors in my operating room and the other doctors in the operating theater told him what I was doing and the reasons why," Doctor Graham told them.

"You show your operations live?" Doctor Paige asked surprised.

"Yes we do and they're also teaching tools and that's how we learned in the operating theater," Doctor Phillip answered in her French-Canadian accent.

"I've never heard of that," Doctor Bashir said.

"They're teaching hospitals doctor," Sisko replied.

xxx

"Where did the children come from?" Admiral Rean asked.

"You're find that out tomorrow Admiral," President James answered.

"Aye Madam President," Rean said.

"Where are the children now?" Admiral Tevan asked.

"Whistler," Xavier said.

When Whistler snapped his fingers everyone saw the castle and children playing on the grounds. Then he snapped his fingers again and they saw a small boy, no more than 3-4, sitting up in bed surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals with both of his arms in casts resting on pillows and drinking water from a straw in a cup someone was holding.

"Look whose up," Doctor Weber said

"I took his IV out last night and he had a big breakfast this morning," Doctor Chandler said smiling.

"What happened to him?" Doctor Nathan asked.

"Someone broke both his arms and his bones didn't heal properly and I had to re-break them and set them properly," Doctor Chandler answered.

Murmurs in the room and no one saw the angry look on Captain Kira's face.

"That's the children's new home and hospital and it's a technology free zone and no Federation or Starfleet technology will work there except the other doctor's technology and only Doctor Madison's after they leave. The children will live there until they come of age and Doctor Madison will be their physician until then. The families that came from Epsilon will adopt most of the children and raise them as their own and some of those families worked in a hospital on Epsilon. A school has been set up on the grounds for the children that came with their parents and also for the other children. The Child Psychologists, their families and Doctor's Kitt and Madison live in the castle with our broken and damaged children who need a lot of help. The doctors from the other earth have healed their bodies and with the help of Doctor's Rosen and Edwards, the Child Psychologists are learning how to help these children come to terms with what happened to them...and that's going to take many years. More children will arrive, but we don't when and they'll also be broken and damaged; and they've been defiled in ways none of us can image and some of them are going to the same to other children because that's what they've been taught. These children were failed at every turn; their parents failed them by selling them and the Federation and Starfleet failed them because there was no Starfleet presence on Epsilon, nor any Starfleet communication with Epsilon. The people on Epsilon had no way of contacting Starfleet to tell them what was going on and as a consequence, Epsilon City was destroyed and is now nothing but ash, along with the inhabitants of that city.

I've seen the looks on some of your faces at the resentment of these doctors who were sent to our earth to help our children; but they're only doing what they were commanded to do and and they've been here awhile. No Federation or Starfleet doctor is trained in emergency medicine or at large trauma centers and these children were sent to the emergency room. I read Doctor Pulaski's report when she was the CMO on the _Enterprise-D,_ and what struck me was during one incident when the ship lost power no one on her medical staff knew how to treat a patient without their technology and she had to supervise them and tell them what to do, and that's the same thing Doctor Collins said about Doctor Madison. It's already been proven that no Federation and Starfleet doctor can function without their technology and these are the reasons why none of you were chosen to take care of our children. A funeral is being held on the castle grounds for the young girl who died giving birth and I'm going without Starfleet Security," President James told them.

"But, Madam President...," Admiral Toddman began to say, but stopped when he saw the look on her face.

"May I come with you Madam President?" Katherine Pulaski stood up and asked.

"Yes you may doctor," she answered.

"May I also come Madam President?" Kai Jalan asked standing up.

"Of course Kai," she answered.

A few others asked if they could come and she said yes.

"Admiral Rean my Chief of Staff will give you a padd with my instructions," President James told him.

"Aye Madam President," he said.

"Whistler," Xavier said when everyone was ready and Whistler snapped his fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"Welcome Madam President," Father Desmond said when she walked up to him with the others.

"Thank you Father," she replied.

"This way," he said and everyone followed the Priest.

When they arrived at the grave site the doctors, their staffs, staff from the castle, Dawn, a few slayers, Angela and Eönwë where there...and everyone parted when the President of the United Federation of Planets arrived. Father Desmond said a prayer for the dead and asked Kai Jalan to say a Bajoran prayer for the dead and he did so. Aaron also said a prayer for the dead and then stones and flowers were placed on the young girl's grave and a slayer sang _Amazing Grace_.

After the service President James met the Staff of the Castle and had dinner with some of the injured children in the dining room along with with Mr. Xavier and some of the nurses, who fed the children. Captain Kira also sat at the table and fed a little girl and Kai Jalan and Vedek Heller had dinner with Father's Desmond and Daniels.

"It's nice to see you again Admiral Sisko," Angela said when she and Eönwë walked up to him.

"Likewise," he replied with a smile.

"This is my husband Eönwë," she said introducing the two of them.

"You married an angel?" he asked surprised after shaking Eönwë's hand.

"Your father married a Prophet," she replied smiling at the Admiral.

"Touché," he said and they talked for a few more minutes.

xxx

"Why are you here Daniel?" Doctor Weber asked when she, Doctor's Graham, Collins and Edwards sat at his table.

He told them. "This is a nice castle," Daniel Corina said looking around.

"Have you found any flaws?" Collins asked.

"Not yet," he answered.

"You won't," Edwards said with a smile and told him why.

Daniel Corina laughed.

xxx

"Dammit, look at these children," Sisko said after they finished their dinner.

"No one knew Admiral," Bashir said.

"That's no excuse doctor," Sisko replied angrily. "Another thing that upset me was learning that Doctor Madison, nor any of you know how to treat a patient without your technology."

"We're not trained that way sir," Bashir said.

"That's what they meant by gaps in Doctor Madison's medical education," Doctor Crusher replied.

"You all have them Doctor Crusher. Federation and Starfleet doctors are taught using simulations, whereas they're taught in hospitals with real mangled bodies right in front of them," Sisko replied.

"Point taken Admiral," Crusher said.

"I was surprised to learn how long it takes to become a doctor on their earth," Doctor Nathan said.

"It's not about technology for them Doctor, but the requirements they have to meet to become a doctor and I suspect that no matter how advanced they become those requirements will never change," Sisko said.

"You're right Admiral," Pulaski said sitting down after hearing the last part of what he said. "They're never become as technologically dependent as we are and Jamie told me he was surprised at the clarity of their medical monitors and he'd never seen anything like them." (She nor her nephew knew they're magically enhanced).

"Do all their medical monitors show the part of the body the doctors are operating on?" Sisko asked.

"Yes they do and the readings are on the other side of the monitor and everything's in color. All their technology and equipment is mobile, including their beds," Pulaski answered.

"Why?" Bashir asked.

"They told Jamie it's out of necessity," Pulaski answered. "They have padds like we do, but different and they use their computers and monitors to communicate the same way we do. They also had their version of a medical tri-corder, but it's a medical monitor and looks different from our medical tri-corder. They medical monitors also come in different sizes and they can carry them with them."

"It appears their technology is like our in some respects, but different in other respects," Sisko said.

"I didn't think they'll be that advanced," Nathan said looking at the doctors having dinner across the dining room.

"It's call human ingenuity doctor," Sisko said. "I think many in the Chamber underestimated them."

"I agree Admiral and Doctor Paige certainly did," Pulaski said.

"Doctor Paige resents them because he thinks they've intruded on Starfleet Medical's turf and I saw the look on his face when we found out this property is a technology free zone and our technology won't work here," Sisko replied.

"They still use scalpels when they perform surgery," Pulaski told them.

"It sounds barbaric," Nathan said.

"It works doctor," Pulaski replied looking at him. "When Doctor James performed a c-section on that little girl she used a scalpel and cut right across in one swift motion and then reached in and delivered the twins."

"It was faster than a laser scalpel," Crusher said finally understanding.

"Yes," Pulaski replied. "But they do use laser technology for some things."

"But not in the emergency or operation rooms," Sisko said.

"No Admiral,and they still use an old fashion surgical tray, but the instruments have been updated," Pulaski replied.

"The old ways still work," Sisko said nodding his head.

"Yes they do Admiral and I'm glad they're teaching Jamie the old ways – and he'll become a better doctor because of it," Pulaski replied and saw Doctor Bashir raise an eyebrow.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

"Can someone tell me how Starfleet forgot about Epsilon?" Rean asked looking around the table at the other Admirals.

"I did research on Epsilon during lunch and found out Epsilon is a remote M Class Planet on the outer rim of Federation space and away from everything and everyone else and it took them months to get there. When the colonists arrived Starfleet Engineers built homes, schools etc. for the colonists and after our engineers finished mining the dilithum on the planet they left and returned to earth. That's the last time anyone had any contact with the colonists and our records show no ship has been to Epsilon since, and it appears Epsilon slipped out of memory because of its location," Admiral Sanchez answered.

"Apparently so Admiral," Rean said and brought up a star map of Federation space.

Murmurs among the Admirals.

"I can see why Epsilon was forgotten and we've never heard of it," Admiral Ross said looking at the star map and saw Epsilon was far away from the core worlds and right on the edge of Federation space and the closest anomaly was the Expanse and in fact, it was almost beyond the Expanse.

"President James only wants displaced human colonists from the Dominion War to colonize Epsilon, but on a different part of the planet and Starfleet Security on the ground and ships in the Epsilon System – and she doesn't want a repeat of what happened on Epsilon again."

"We don't know what happened on Epsilon," Toddman said.

"We know bits and pieces, but not the whole story and we'll find that out tomorrow morning," Rean replied. "Children were being taken from Epsilon and others were coming and going at will and no one knows how."

"Who'll be in charge of Epsilon?" Admiral Toddman asked.

"A Governor for the colonists and a Rear Admiral upper-half (two pips) for Starfleet Personnel," Rean answered.

xxx

"I'm sorry doctors," a nurse said when she walked into the lab.

"That's already come in," Doctor Wong said.

"These 4 doctors are Starfleet doctors and they wanted to see what one of our medical monitors look like and Doctor Edwards gave them permission," the nurse told them and introduced the Starfleet doctors to Doctor's Samuel Wong and James Murray.

Doctor's Bashir, Crusher, Nathan and Pulaski looked at the black, 40 inch thin flat-screen monitor sitting on a table and saw the images and readings the doctors were studying when the walked into the lab.

Doctor's Wong and Murray saw the confused looks on their faces and explained to them that they're studying a before and after image of a child's internal injuries.

"Your readings are different than ours," Doctor Crusher said.

"So are your monitors," Bashir said staring wide-eyed at the crisp sharp images.

"I see the child is doing much better," Pulaski said.

"Yes she is," Doctor Wong replied.

xxx

The doctors stared at the large flat-screen monitors mounted away from the bulkheads in the monitoring room; and Doctor Nathan sat in one of chairs looking up at the monitors, which were in a semi-circle around the room and looked at each one. "I still can't believe they show their operations live," he said.

"It's what they do doctor and visitors are also allowed in the operating theaters because they're public hospital," Pulaski said.

"And the taxpayers pay for those hospitals and I'm one of them," the nurse replied and smiled.

xxx

Director Xavier introduced Daniel Corina to the Federation President and the three of them had a private meeting before she left the castle.

xxx

"It's time to go Captain," Sisko said walking up to Kira who was standing at the young girl's grave.

"She brought back a lot of memories of the occupation and so did the other children," she said in a sad voice.

"I know," he replied and stood next to the Captain.

"It sounds to me Epsilon was occupied and no one knew it and the enemy was unseen," Kira said.

"Why do you say that?" Sisko asked.

"It's just a feeling I have," she answered.

Before Kai Jalan, Vedek Heller and Captain Kira left the castle they thanked Mr. Xavier for setting the record straight about the Prophets and defending their faith.

xxx

Sisko's – New Orleans

"Admiral Benjamin Sisko watched the expression on his father's face after he told him what transpired in the Council Chamber that morning.

"What the hell happened on Epsilon son?" Joseph Sisko asked enraged and stood up.

"We'll find out tomorrow dad and I now realize this is what we didn't do," he answered.

"You mean protect Epsilon and the children," his father said.

"Yes, and because of that the Wrath of God came down on Epsilon," Ben answered.

"My goodness," his father said sitting down. "I never thought I'd hear anything like this in my life."

"The doctors told us we never lived in paradise and now I know what they meant. It isn't about wiping out poverty or disease dad, but about human nature which never changes," Ben told his father.

"What about what they did to the children?" his father asked still furious.

"I realized that we've simply pushed everything underground, but it's always been here dad and always will," Ben answered.

xxx

"What does the Angel Eönwë look like?" his father asked changing the subject.

"Terrible in his glory and beauty and he stood very tall and wore magnificent blue armor and his sword was perfect," Ben answered. "I met him later and he asked me if he and others can have dinner at your restaurant in a few days."

"He asked you that?" he father asked wide-eyed.

"Yes he did and he told me they're going to be many guests," Ben answered smiling at his father.

"A private party and they're going to rent the entire restaurant for the evening," Joseph Sisko said.

"Yes dad and they can only pay in Latium," Ben replied.

"That's fine son," he father replied.

"They want it buffet style and Angela wants one of your lobsters and she wants it spicy," Ben said.

Joseph Sisko laughed.

"They want everything that's only the menu and I was warned they can eat," Ben said.

"It sounds like I'm going to feed an army," Joseph Sisko replied.

Ben grinned at his father.

xxx

"What was the meeting about?" the Section 31 agent asked.

"It was about Epsilon a Federation colony world," the Admiral answered.

"Epsilon?" the Section 31 agent asked, but didn't show his surprise that he'd never heard of Epsilon.

"Epsilon was colonized over 155 years ago by humans from earth and it's on the outer rim of Federation space," the Admiral answered.

"Why's Epsilon so important?" the Section 31 agent asked and knew he and his agents are only interested in protecting the core worlds and not some remote colony world on the edge of Federation space.

"We're going to find out tomorrow and you're welcome to come," the Admiral answered.

"I'll be there," the agent said and left the cabin.

xxx

"Who's attending the meeting tomorrow Giles?" Buffy asked.

He told her.

"What time?" she asked.

"At 8:00 a.m.," Giles answered. "I understand Dawn is staying at castle until we leave."

"She became attached to the boy who had brain surgery and some of the other children," Buffy told him.

Giles nodded his head.

xxx

The Vatican – The Following Afternoon

"It's time to leave Your Holiness," his Secretary said when he opened the door to the Pope's office.

"Thank you," he replied.

Pope Gregory was invited to the meeting in the Federation Council Chambers and was told this was the day everyone will find out what the young woman meant when she came to see Father Desmond. Cardinal Joseph Ramirez (Head of the College of Cardinals) and Cardinal Carlo Gianni were also invited.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers

"His Holiness, Pope Gregory," the Council Speaker said when he walked into the Chamber with the Pope.

Everyone stood when the Pope entered and was escorted to his seat. Cardinal's Ramirez and Gianni sat behind the His Holiness and his Secretary sat next to him.

When the Angel Eönwë appeared everyone covered their eyes and when the Pope and his entourage eyes finally cleared, they sat stunned and the Pope's Secretary fainted when they were told Eönwë is an angel from heaven. The Pope and his entourage couldn't keep their eyes off the angel who was standing very tall with his hair ablaze and fire in his eyes, and his sword was drawn with his hands resting on the hilt. The Section 31 agent turned away when he looked into the angel's eyes and felt fear and a sense of doom. Cardinal's Ramirez and Gianni whispered among themselves while the Pope stared at the angel wide-eyed.

After everyone was seated Ambassador Johnson had the speaker escort the President of the United Federation of Planets and her guests into the Chamber, and when she entered everyone stood.

"I will now introduce my guess," President James told everyone. "This is His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Aral, the Crown Prince of Avali and he's an Avalian elf; this is Maglor, Son of Fëanor, who's a Noldor elf from Arda; this is Assistant Director Robert Francis Xavier of the Angel Institute from earth in another dimension; this is Mr. Rupert Giles, the Head of the Watchers' Council and he's also from the other earth; this is General Maxwell Alexander an American General in the United States Armed Forces and stationed at the Pentagon on that earth; this is Buffy Anne Summers, the longest living slayer in history and the Chosen One and the young woman standing next to her is her younger sister Dawn Marie Summers. This is Faith Lehane who's also a slayer and a Chosen One. This is Rona and she's also a slayer and they're also from the other earth. This is Mrs. Angela Súlimo, the young woman who was sent to pronounce our doom. We all know Father Desmond and this is friend Father Joseph Daniels also from the other earth."

The Child Psychologists and Doctor's Weber, Edwards, Collins and Graham introduced themselves again.

"This is Daniel Corina and he's from the other earth," President James told them.

"Eönwë looks tall today," Faith said looking up at him and Doctor Weber laughed.

"We need seats Eönwë," Angela said.

Everyone covered their eyes while Eönwë rearranged the seating in the Chamber and Cardinal's Ramirez and Gianni realized they were no longer sitting behind the Pope, but on the other side of the Chamber facing His Holiness.

"The angel did this on purpose," Gianni whispered to Ramirez.

"I know and we'll find out why eventually," Ramirez replied.

Gianni nodded his head in agreement.

After everyone was seated Whistler appeared in the Chamber and stood behind Director Xavier.

"This is Whistler who's one of the Powers Herald's," Xavier told everyone.

The Pope studied the young woman who was sent to pronounce their doom and was surprised when a strange little man appeared in the room and stood behind the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute. He was even more surprised when the Director told them who the strange man is and realized if Powers in heaven sent one of their Herald's to this meeting, he knew it's very important. "Why are you here Father Desmond?" the Pope asked with a look of annoyance on his face.

"The Powers want him here Your Holiness," Father Daniels answered.

"Of course," the Pope said looking at Father Daniels.

"You may begin," Mr. Xavier," President James said.

"Thank you Madam President," he replied. "In order for you to understand why we were sent, we'll have to tell you the history of our earth. Mr. Giles will tell you the history of the Watchers' Council and slayers...and I'll tell you the history of the Angel Institute. Please refrain from asking questions until we're finished." "Mr. Giles."

"Our earth did not begin as a paradise. . .," Giles told them. "In every generation a girl is born: one girl in all the world, the chosen one. She alone will have the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons and all the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. When ones dies, another one is called. She is the Slayer."

Everyone in the Chamber looked at Buffy, Faith and Rona.

"The slayer's power comes from a demon from hell?" the Pope asked appalled.

"Yes it does Your Holiness – the Shadow Demon," Giles answered. "The first slayer was infused with it's power by the Shadow Men who were powerful shamans. Mr. Xavier will now tell you the history of the Angel Institute."

"After the great flood and before the first slayer was called...," Xavier told them.

Everyone asked questions at once after they finished telling their stories.

"You're half-angels?" Michael Bridges asked looking at the doctors.

"We have angelic magic and power and one of our ancestors was an angel from heaven," Doctor Graham answered. "Mrs. Sulimo's father is one of the Powers in Heaven."

"You father is an angel Mrs. Súlimo?" Admiral Desmond asked.

"Yes he is Admiral," she answered.

"How did he become your father?" Admiral Janeway asked.

"...and that's the way it works," Angela answered.

Murmurs in the Chamber.

"That's how they pass their power to you," Admiral Sanchez said.

"Yes Admiral," Corina replied.

"The angels in heaven are gifted with different powers and so are we. Our doctors are the healers, some of us our teachers, others are builders, such as Daniel Corina and Father Daniels is a Priest. I'm the leader of the warrior class and Mrs. Súlimo is the Lord's Herald and Dooms-woman on our earth," Xavier told them.

"Now we know why you doctors were sent?" Doctor Paige said looking at them.

"Contrary to what you may think doctor we didn't use any of our power or magic because we can't on any patient and if we tried it wouldn't work. We use our skill," Doctor Weber told him. "We're simply the Angel Institute's healing class."

"I belong to the Angel Institute's building class and we're engineers, designers and architects," Corina told them.

"Are you an engineer?" Admiral Chapman asked looking at Corina.

"I'm an architect Admiral, but my minor was in engineering," he answered.

"Do any of you use your power?" Admiral Desmond asked.

"We rarely do," Angela answered.

"Why don't you?" the Section 31 agent asked.

"There's no reason to," Xavier answered looking at the man and knew he was corrupt.

"The slayers only use their power when they fight demons," Giles told them.

"That's the only time you use your power?" Admiral Paris asked surprised looking at the slayers.

"Yes, and it was gifted to us for only that purpose," Buffy answered.

"When one is gifted with power you realize its limitations and you only use it when necessary. We and the slayers are not allowed to do many things, such as kill another human being, no matter how evil they are, but that's doesn't mean we can't break a bone," Angela said. "Eönwë was the Commanding General in the War of Wrath on Arda and his Captains were also angels and they used their power and turned into tall and terrible forms and used their fists to pummel mountains into the ground that were in their way and after the War of Wrath all of Beleriand sank into the sea. Now you know why you don't use power."

"It's destructive and now you know why we don't use it unless we have to," Xavier replied.

"All of you are thinking if I had that kind of power I'll use it. But if you did it'll corrupt you and you'll pay dearly for it in the end," Doctor Edwards told them.

"It was only given to us for a specific purpose, the same as the slayers and that's the only time we use it," Doctor Graham told them.

"We're adults when we find out we have power and by that time we're set in our ways, and we grow up like everyone else," Doctor Collins said.

"Unlike the slayers who're called to use their power at a very young age, our power is not activated until the Lord turns it on and He's the one who decides who gets what and then we're told. You never put that kind of power in the hands of a child – it's angelic power, albeit on a much smaller scale than an angel's," Weber told them.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"Who were they fighting during the War of Wrath?" Admiral Rean asked.

"A fallen angel and his army Admiral," Angela answered.

Murmurs in the room.

"I'm going to give all of you a history lesson of Arda, which is now called earth in that dimension," Angela told them. She told them about the Great Music, Melkor's fall and the coming of the angels to our universe and their tasks of making Arda for elves and men..., and the the leader of the Valar and Maia, as the elves call angels, is Manwë and Eönwë is his Herald, trusted aide and the Valar's messenger and standard bearer. He's also the best in weapons on Arda; a master of melee combat; the consummate warrior; a leader; teacher, and counselor. "All of you scientists in this Chamber are looking at the person's who's the mightiest warrior in this or any other universe, in time."

Murmurs in the Chamber and everyone looked at the angel who had not moved since he arrived.

"When Melkor sang discord in the Great Music the Lord knew the battle between good and evil will be fought in time and on our planes of existence. The elves and men on Arda were the result of the discord Melkor sang in the Great Music and it was elves and men whom the Lord sent after Melkor on Arda. Elves are immortal, don't get sick, die from disease and their wounds heal quickly. Their speed, hearing and eyesight is greater than anyone's in this Chamber, except the slayers and ours. They also live in peace and bliss and their worlds are hallowed, like the jewels Crown Prince Aral have woven throughout his hair; and no mortal or anyone else is allowed on their worlds except another elf and us – because Crown Prince Aral's world is outside time," Angela told them.

"Do all elves live outside time?" Admiral T'Lara asked.

"Yes they do Admiral and the reason their worlds are hallowed is because the deathless live there," Angela answered.

"Time has no meaning to them," Janeway said.

"No it doesn't Admiral and Crown Prince Aral and Maglor will be around until the end of time, which is natural for them, but not us," Xavier replied.

"Why are you the only mortals who're allowed to visit Avali?" Admiral Sanchez asked.

"They have the power of angels," Sisko answered.

"Correct Admiral and our fates are bound up with the Avalian and Sylvan elves. They're portals that connect our three worlds together and we all live in different dimensions," Xavier said.

"Our portal and the portal on Sylvan is connected to the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented in Virginia," Aral told them.

xxx

"What does Arda look like?" another Admiral asked.

"It now looks like our and your earth, but it didn't in the beginning," Angela answered. "When the Valar went to war with Melkor and after they used their power, Arda fell apart and some continents shifted and some sank into the sea. They tried to hold it together, but they couldn't and that's why they didn't come the second time," Angela answered.

"Part of Arda still sank after the War of Wrath," Janeway said.

"Yes it did Admiral and mountains fell, rivers were no more or found new paths, valleys were destroyed and great river Sirion is no more. It was the Sirion river that Eönwë and his army had to cross to get to East Beleriand and the river Sirion was wide and deep and ran from the North of Beleriand all the way to South of Beleriand and into the Bay of Balar, and that was a very long way. The river Sirion also cut East and West Beleriand in half and there was only two bridges in North Beleriand where they could cross and enemy was waiting on the other side. Another problem Eönwë had was the enemy was at his armies back and he had to take care of that first before they could cross into East Beleriand. You have to remember they were on horseback and they were fighting with swords, spears, bows and arrows and that took a long time."

"Eönwë had to do it in stages," Sisko said.

"Yes he did Admiral and the enemy was everywhere, but his real problem was crossing the Sirion river in the North to get to East Beleriand," Angela replied.

"Eönwë and his army got struck on the west side of the river," Janeway said.

"Yes Admiral and that's why the War of Wrath, or the Great Battle as many call it took over 40 years. Those two bridges we also narrow and his army had to cross on foot and they eventually had to fight their way across. Eönwë's army consisted of elves and men and the casualties were severe, but in the end Melkor's army was completely destroyed" Angela replied.

xxx

"We've never heard of Melkor," the Pope said.

"They're a lot of angels in heaven we've never heard of and Melkor was the mightiest angel the Lord created in the beginning and he was the first angel to fall and a lot of angels fell with him during the Great Music. The Lord sent men after Melkor in Angband; one was Beren who took one of the silmarils with a little help, and the other was Húrin who pronounced his doom to him and he made that big dog howl, as only a man can do," Angela replied smiling.

"Húrin wasn't afraid of him," Sisko said.

"No Admiral and Húrin mocked him to his face and he was the mightiest of all of God's children on Arda and no elf or man could best in weapons and he also had the strongest mind of all the children on Arda and Melkor never broke him...and Húrin was the only person he couldn't break," Angela replied. "When Melkor looked at Húrin when he was brought before him all he saw was a lowly man and told him so."

"Is that what Melkor thought of us?" Admiral Toddman asked.

"Yes Admiral and he thought men were the least of everyone," Xavier answered. "Melkor was comparing men to the angels and elves, but he didn't realize we all have our strengths and weakness. Melkor didn't understand men and didn't know much about us and he also didn't know what happens to us after we die. All of us in this Chamber have to power to shape our own lives and destines, whereas the angels are bound to the Great Music and to a certain extent so are the elves on Arda."

"They can't think or act outside the Great Music," Admiral Rean said nodding his head in understanding.

"No they can't and they're not out of the box thinkers and they can't improvise because it's not in their nature. They're fixed, whereas we're flexible, adaptable and nimble and we're also unpredictable and they're not," Angela replied. "Angels are not perfect by any means and they too make mistakes."

"That's good to hear," Ambassador Johnson said turning and looking up at Eönwë.

A few chuckles in the Chamber.

"They're no perfect beings save one," Xavier said. "Angels also have Free Will the same as the rest of us, but once an angel rebels against his Father, that decision is irrevocable and it's also part of the nature of a pure spirit."

"The love they once had turns into pure hate and evil and Melkor turned some elves into hideous things called orcs and his lieutenant Sauron did the same to men in the later ages on Arda. They and another fallen angel made a mockery of Gods children on Arda and that's how much they hated elves and men," Father Daniels told them.

xxx

"After Eönwë and his army defeated Melkor's army on the Plains of Anfauglith, Melkor released his winged dragon host, lead by Ancalagon the Black in a last desperate attempt to hold them off. The Host of the Valar were surprised to see the dragons and were temporarily driven back; and that's when Eärendil arrived in his hallowed flying ship Vingilot along with Thorondor and his eagles to fight the dragon host, and it became an air battle at that point. Thorondor and his eagles took on the rest of the dragons while Eärendil took on Ancalagon. When the sun rose the following morning Thorondor and his eagles had destroyed all the dragons and Eärendil defeated Ancalagon...and when Ancalagon's massive body fell on Thangorodrim, the three hollowed volcanic peaks of Angband, they were broken and Angband's pits were uprooted and Angband was destroyed. Ancalagon was so large his wings could blot out the sun from a great distance," Angela told them.

Gasps and murmurs in the room.

"It was man who defeated the mighty dragon," Admiral Toddman said.

"Eärendil was Húrin's great nephew and his brother's grandson. It was Túrin, Húrin's son, who killed the mighty dragon Glaurung in Brethil years before and Glaurung was only second to Ancalagon in might. It was also Túrin who convinced the elves of Nargothrond to stop living in secret and build a bridge across the river Sirion and that was the bridge Eönwë and his army crossed during the War of Wrath," Angela replied.

"Túrin had foresight," Sisko said.

"But it came at a great cost for the elves of Nargothrond and Túrin who were betrayed by Mim the Petty-Dwarf and Nargothrond was destroyed when Melkor's army crossed that bridge," Xavier replied.

"All wars come at a great cost Mr. Xavier," Sisko said.

"Yes they do Admiral," General Alexander replied.

The Admirals looked at General Alexander and saw a man with hard, cold eyes and had seen to many battles.

xxx

"There were Three Houses of the Edain who crossed the mountains during the First Age on Arda. The word Edain means men and houses in this case means tribes. The Second House of the Edain was lead by a female name Haleth and it was called the House of Haleth. After Haleth's father and twin brother were killed defending their people against Melkor's troops, she was chosen as their leader by her people because she was just as mighty and capable as any man and she was very tell and her bodyguards were all females and just as tall. One of Maglor's brothers and his Army defeated the orcs and he was impressed by Haleth's bravery and asked her if she and her people wanted his protection in his lands and she told him no and she was leading her people to the Forest of Brethil. In order to get to the Forest of Brethil, Haleth lead her people from East to West through the Valley of Dreadful Death, or the Nan Dungortheb, which is an elvish world," Angela told them.

"No man or elf would dare tread the Nan Dungortheb and the Nan Dungortheb was full of dark shadows that had hundreds of eyes, fell beasts, the things that Morgoth made and dreadful hideous large spiders that could catch anyone in their webs," Maglor told them.

"Those spiders were much larger than this Chamber," Xavier told them and heard murmurs in this room.

"Haleth took them through hell in order to get to heaven," Sisko said.

"It was the only route Admiral and Haleth was determined to take her people Brethil; and it was a long hard journey full of hardships and loses and her people protested, but through Haleth's indomitable will she lead her people to Brethil, fighting all the way. Haleth was the only female leading a house of men or elves and she was the only one who did the damn impossible, save for Beren, and Admiral Janeway can relate to her," Angela replied.

"Haleth's deeds were known far and wide," Maglor told them.

"I bet," Janeway said with a smile.

"The House of Haleth excelled in forest warfare and were great archers and defended their lands very well, but they seldom got involved with the other Two Houses of the Edain and the elves. Haleth's great nephew's only daughter, Hareth, married Galdor the Tall from the Third House and they had two sons, Húrin and Huor. Now you know where Húrin got his steel will and mind from," Angela told them.

"Haleth," Admiral Rean said.

"Yes," Angela replied. "But that was the only union between the the House of Haleth and the other houses of men and Haleth's line produced: Húrin and Huor; Húrin's son Túrin; Huor's son Tuor, and Tuor's son Eärendil, who began and ended the War of Wrath and Arda.

"They were also related to Beren," Xavier told them.

"After Angband was destroyed Eönwë and his angels descended into Angband to get their fallen brother, who ran into his deepest pit and begged for pardon, but one of his brothers cut his feet from under him and threw him on his face and Eönwë took the silmarils from his crown. Then another brother beat his iron crown into a collar around his neck and he was chained and taken prisoner out of Angband and back to Aman. The Valar passed judgment on him and Melkor's evil spirit was thrown threw the Door of Night and into the Timeless Void," Angela told them.

"He was always a coward," Sisko said not surprised to hear that Melkor fled.

"I wondered why Haleth was determined to get her people to the Forest of Brethil and lead them on a perilous journey to get them there. Many years before the War of Wrath, Glirhuin, a seer, poet and harp player who lived in the Forest of Brethil and who was one of Haleth's folk made a song about the grave of Húrin's family saying _the Stone of the Hapless should not be defiled by Morgoth nor ever thrown down, not though the sea should drown all the land," _Angela told them. "His prediction was spot on."

"What's the Stone of the Hapless?" the Andorian Ambassador asked.

"It's a hallowed stone and it's a memorial to Húrin and his family. Túrin's grave was above the rapids of the river Teiglin and Húrin buried Morwen, his wife next to their son after she died. Húrin's daughter died in the river below and above their graves is a marker stone. After the War of Wrath, it was named Tol Morwen or Morwen's Isle and it was part of the Forest of Brethil which was the only place that didn't sink below the sea after the war," Angela answered. "Ironically, Húrin's wife and children all died in the Forest of Brethil."

"Now we know why the Forest of Brethil was important and Haleth who also had great foresight," Sisko said.

"Of all the great deeds that men and elves did during the first three ages on Arda only Húrin and his family were memorialized with a marker stone," Angela replied.

"That was a slap to Melkor by his Father for what he did to Húrin and his family," Xavier told them.

After a 20 minutes break everyone returned to the Chamber.

xxx

"Can you explain the hellmouth to us again Mr. Giles?" the Pope asked.

"The hellmouth is an area where the barriers between the dimensions are weak and has a focal point and that focal point serves as a portal between earth and hell, Your Holiness," Giles answered. "That's why a slayer sits on the hellmouth and will do so until the end times."

"And all the things of hell come through it," Buffy said.

"We live in a hell dimension," Dawn replied.

"The readings Admiral Janeway took in the hellmouth are the readings of hell," Giles told them.

Gasps and murmurs in the room.

"That's what they are," Sisko said nodding his head.

"What is your position at the Pentagon General Alexander?" Admiral Tevan asked.

"I'm the Military Liaison for the Security Apparatus' world-wide regarding the supernatural Admiral," Alexander answered.

"How did the Shamans infuse the power of a demon into the first slayer?" the Section 31 agent asked.

"No one knows, but we do know Shamans are more powerful than warlocks," Giles answered.

"What's a warlock?" Admiral Paris asked.

"A male witch," Faith answered. "A female magic wielder is called a witch and a male magic wielder is called a warlock."

"There's no such thing as magic," the Pope said.

"Yes there is Your Holiness and our earth is steeped in magic," General Alexander replied.

"What's the cause of magic on your world?" President James asked turning and looking at Giles.

"The energy field on the hellmouth produces many magic wielders and magic is passed down from parent to child, but not always Madam President – and the hellmouth has moved world-wide," Giles answered.

"Why doesn't the US Military guard the hellmouth?" Admiral Jellico asked.

"No military is going to send their soldiers into hell Admiral, and it's the slayers job to guard the hellmouth," Alexander answered.

"It's about power Admiral and soldiers don't have power," Sisko said.

"Some of those demons can casually move a mountain with their hand or pick one up and throw it," Rona said.

"Faith and I have fought things with greater power and we're lucky to be alive," Buffy told them.

"None of you can image what comes out of hell and it's the slayers who fight those monstrosities every night. We on the other hand take the spill over from the rest of the world," Xavier said.

"What do you do as the Lord's Herald and Dooms-woman on your earth Mrs. Súlimo?" the Pope asked.

"I pronounce dooms," she answered.

The Pope raised an eyebrow at the young woman and didn't like her flippant answer.

"Such as?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"Last year I pronounced Sandra's, Bill and Charlie's doom," she answered. "They were dark magic wielders and they made a deal with a demon to do their bidding and they stiffed him. That means they didn't give him his payment. He was making noises and I was sent to talk to him. When I called him he told me his tale woe and he wanted his payment; and I told him I would not nor could not give him what he wanted, but I made a deal with him and he accepted. I then called D'Hoffryn and asked that he bring Sandra, Bill and Charlie before us and he did. When they appeared they were shocked and I told them the deal I struck and I gave Sandra a choice – that she could either go with D'Hoffryn or the other demon, and she looked between the two and chose D'Hoffryn. Then the demon took Bill and Charlie back to his hell dimension."

Gasps and murmurs in the room and Ambassador Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You made a deal with a demon from hell?" the Pope asked appalled.

"Yes I did and it kept the peace," she answered.

"What did the demon want?" Sisko asked.

"Babies to sacrifice," she answered.

"Those three only got what they deserved," Rona said.

"They wanted clean hands and it backfired on them," Xavier replied.

xxx

"Can you tell us more about the energy field?" Rean asked.

"It's unholy and corrupting Admiral," Father Desmond replied. "When Admiral Janeway and I were in the hellmouth I finally realized what pure evil is. It was Faith and her slayer team who protected us and they came armed and ready for battle."

"You and the Admiral were standing at the doorway to hell Father," Giles told him.

Everyone watched while Father Daniels comforted Father Desmond.

Admiral Desmond's heart went out to his brother, Admiral Janeway had a look of sympathy on her face and Admiral Sisko felt for the Priest.

"How were the slayers armed?" Admiral Toddman asked.

"With battle axes and swords," Father Desmond answered.

"Why such primitive weapons?" Toddman asked.

"Our weapons are just as effective as yours Admiral," Aral answered.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," Toddman said red-faced. "I meant no offense."

"Eönwë's sword can cut through anything, including your most powerful star ship...and none of your weapons nor any weapon in existence can put a scratch on that terrible blade," Angela told them.

Every looked at the angel's sword and the Pope studied the angel in all his glory and thought everything about him was beyond words.

"The reason we use melee weapons has to do with balance Admiral and to maintain the balance, we must fight with the same weapons," Giles answered.

"You can't beam through that energy field nor can any of your weapons penetrate it or any weapon in existence, no matter how advanced," General Alexander told them.

Murmurs in the room.

"There's more than one energy field Admiral. One is a supernatural energy field, which we've already discussed and the other is an apocalyptic energy field which can't be seen or felt, but it's there...and the slightest event can trigger an apocalypse on our world," Giles answered.

"Such as?" Rean asked.

"Magic Admiral," Giles answered. "Magic has consequences on our world, especially when it's used on the hellmouth. Buffy prevented 5 apocalypses in 7 years while she was the slayer on the hellmouth and all apocalypses that occur on our world come from the hellmouth. The dimensional walls that were coming down a few years ago began on the hellmouth."

Everyone asked questions at once.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"That's where it came from?" Admiral Paris asked with a surprise look on his face after everyone quieted down.

"How did it happened?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"The 'how' is classified, however, Mr. Giles and Miss Summers can tell you who was responsible and the reason why," General Alexander answered.

Everyone now knew why the General was present and Admiral Rean had a smile on his face.

"Glorificus, or Glory as we called her, was a powerful demon hell goddess from a higher hell dimension and the two other demons who ruled the same hell dimension with her went to war with Glory and her army because she was growing to powerful...," Giles told them.

Stunned silence in the Chamber after Giles finished and everyone looked at Buffy.

"She was willing to bring about the total destruction of everything just so she could return home?" Admiral Sanchez asked wide-eyed.

"We told her what would happened if she tried, but she didn't care. When they kicked her out they made sure she could never return and the only way she could return was by bringing all the dimensional walls down and that's what she tried to do," Giles answered. "We were at ground zero and we saw everything bleeding into one and our earth was destroyed."

"When Buffy closed that rift our world returned to normal as if nothing had happened," Dawn said.

"Time always resets itself on the hellmouth," Angela replied.

"How does time reset itself on the hellmouth?" Admiral T'Lara asked.

"It has something to do with that energy field Admiral and it reset everything back to its correct time and place," Giles answered.

"Fascinating," Ambassador Spoke said. "To think something like that has an effect on everything in existence."

"Welcome to the hellmouth," Buffy replied with a smirk.

"A lot of children who grow up under that energy field are very good in temporal mechanics and we told Admiral Janeway that what you consider the impossible here is very normal there," General Alexander told them.

"Many of those children also have genius intellects. Willow Rosenberg is a genius in physics, mathematics and the computer sciences. Dawn Summers is a genius in chemistry and languages. Alexander Harris is a builder, but didn't know that until he took an apprenticeship. He was your average C student, or so he thought, and he's now a fine builder and he has no college education. Jonathan Levinson was a genius in temporal mechanics and Warren Mears was a genius in science, technology and robotics, and I can go on," Giles told them.

"Jonathan was always running time-loops," Dawn said rolling her eyes.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway smiled at her.

"Don forget about Warren," Buffy said.

"Warren was only slowing down or speeding up time," Dawn reminded her sister.

"How?" Admiral Tevan asked.

"He made a small microchip that could either slow down or speed of time," Dawn answered.

"Warren Mears was not only a genius, but also a dark magic wielder. He built highly advanced androids, a sub-atomic weapon that could take everything back to it's base parts, and many other weapons, along with a new form of propulsion," Giles told them.

"No one knew that android wasn't Buffy," Dawn said turning to her sister with a grin on her face.

"She was my twin," Buffy replied with a smile.

"That android looked like you Miss Summers?"Admiral Chapman asked Buffy.

"Yes, and no one could tell us apart," Buffy answered.

"All of Warren's android's looked human and no one was ever the wiser," Giles said.

"What other weapons did Mr. Mears invent?" Admiral Ross asked.

"That's also classified Admiral," General Alexander answered. "Warren Mears was also a psychopath and a murderer."

"What happened to him?" Admiral Sanchez asked.

"He was killed on the hellmouth at the age of 21 and Jonathan Levinson was also killed on the hellmouth at the same age," Giles answered.

"Warren Mears was dangerous and the weapons and technology he invented were also dangerous and he used them for his own personal gain...and in the end he got nothing," General Alexander told them.

"Such as inventing a sub-atomic weapon, androids, a new propulsion system and a microchip that could slow down or speed up time," Admiral Rean said.

"And the list goes on Admiral," Buffy replied.

"All of Warren's inventions worked Admiral and he took all that knowledge to the grave," Giles told Rean.

"What those children were doing on the hellmouth would boggle the mind. They used magic and their other gifts to get what they wanted or to hurt others and the consequences be damned," General Alexander told them.

"The consequences were always severe and ethics was never taught on the hellmouth," Giles said.

"All that was normal on the hellmouth and those children were worse than the demons in some respects. They grew up in an abnormal place – hell to be exact – and they learn different survival skills and many of their friends didn't make it to adulthood and some of them watched them die by something that came out of hell," Doctor Edwards told them.

"We still live by those same survival skills doctor," Dawn turned and said to Doctor Edwards.

"You always will and so will the ones who made it out of Sunnydale; and the ones who now live on the hellmouth in Cleveland," Doctor Edwards replied.

"I can never image that," Admiral Paris said shaking his head.

"When one lives in hell you learn how to navigate it at a very young age," Buffy replied.

"It's lunchtime," President James said.

xxx

"Are we returning to the Vatican, Your Holiness?" his Secretary asked.

"Cancel my appointments for the next few days," he answered. "We'll return to the meeting after lunch."

"Yes, Your Holiness," his Secretary replied.

xxx

The Admiral's Dining Room

"I received a report from Starfleet Medical that Lieutenant Franklin's injuries can't be healed and they still have her under sedation until they can find a way to heal the burns on her hand," Toddman told them.

"How's that possible?" Paris asked Toddman.

"They don't know," he answered. "They called in Doctor Pulaski and she suggested they try other methods, but they didn't work either."

"Let's ask the other doctors," Sanchez said.

"It couldn't hurt," Janeway said and took a sip of her coffee.

xxx

Admiral Rean received a report before lunch that no Betazoid in the Council Chambers could read any of the strangers, which he found odd considering most of them are human. He didn't know no one could read humans with angelic power and the others are protected by a powerful magic spell.

xxx

"Can you believe what those children were doing on the hellmouth Bill?" Alynna Nechayev asked Bill Ross during lunch in the Admiral's Dining Room.

"Those children think way outside the box Alynna and by the time they're 16 they've mastered temporal mechanics...and I just realized that one of those energy fields is a temporal energy field and it's beyond anything we can image," Ross answered.

"Warren Mears sounded like a real prince," she said.

"But everything he invented worked Alynna," Ross replied.

"The damn impossible is normal on that earth," she said shaking her head.

xxx

Doctor Beverly Crusher contacted Will Riker and Deanna Troi and told them about the meeting that morning in the Council Chambers and suggested that they come with her for the afternoon session and they agreed.

xxx

"They resent us being here Robert," Father Daniels said to Xavier during lunch at their temporary home.

"I know," he replied. "They don't like the fact that strangers have come in without their consent and they don't know why and they feel helpless. They also think they can handle any situation that comes their way."

"They'll come to realize they're some things they can't handle and this is one of them," Daniels told him.

"I agree Father," Xavier said. "How's Father Desmond?"

"He's doing much better after having lunch with Eönwë and Angela," he answered.

Robert Xavier smiled. "What do you think of His Holiness?" Xavier asked.

"He's an opportunist and rose to that position through blackmail and other means," Daniels answered. "He also wants to meet Eönwë and he's not pleased that he has to asked Father Desmond to make the introductions."

Xavier smiled and saw how the Pope looked at Eönwë and is in complete awe of the angel – as was everyone else in the Chamber. However, Xavier knew Eönwë would never meet him.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers

"Director Xavier will tell you why they've been sent," President James told everyone after they returned to the Council Chambers after lunch.

"Thank you Madam President," Xavier said. "Whistler show them what remains of Epsilon City."

When Whistler snapped his fingers their were gasps in the Council Chambers and someone screamed when they saw the destruction of Epsilon City.

"Who destroyed Epsilon City?" the Section 31 agent asked only seeing ash.

"The Wrath of God came down on Epsilon City and nothing will ever grow on that spot again," Xavier answered looking at the man with hard eyes "However, the colonists who settled outside Epsilon City long ago were spared." "Whistler."

Whistler snapped his fingers again.

"It's beautiful," Captain Kira said after seeing Sanctuary village, the other villages and beach communities.

"They do everything the old fashion way and have no need for technology and they've prospered, as you can see," Xavier told them.

"Starfleet never saw Epsilon's beauty, but only its dilithium," President James said.

"Whistler show them Epsilon," Xavier said.

There were murmurs in the Chamber after everyone saw how beautiful Epsilon truly is...and they saw the waterfalls, beaches, rivers, lakes, snow capped white mountains, rolling hills, animals, rich farm lands, trees and flowers.

"How large is Epsilon?" Admiral Desmond asked.

"It's the size of earth Admiral and as you saw the landscape is very different and so are some of the animals," President James answered. "The colonists who live there hunt and fish for their food, grow crops, plant trees and flowers and everything is unspoiled and I expect it to be kept that way. Mr. Corina was sent because he and his fellow architects, engineers, designers and planners are going to design the new homes and all the buildings, including all Starfleet facilities on Epsilon and this order comes from above."

"Aye Madam President," Rean said.

Aral and Maglor smiled.

xxx

"Mr. Xavier," President James said.

"Thank you Madam President," he replied. "Before I tell you why we're here, Mrs. Súlimo will tell you why she told you the story of The War of Wrath, or the Great Battle, on Arda."

"Thank you Assistant Director," she said looking at Xavier who smiled at her. "The War of Wrath spilled over to our earth last year and that war happened on Arda over eight thousands of years ago. When I went to Arda to pick up Maglor's mother and grandfather to bring them to our world I was surprised to see Eönwë was going with them along with the Angel Olórin I could understand the Angel Olórin escorting Mr. Mahtan and Miss Nerdanel to our world, but not Eönwë and you don't send Eönwë for no reason. The angels that watch over Arda are the guardian angels for elves and men and their power is bound to Arda and they can't leave it until its ending. Eönwë's Father temporarily released him and the Angel Olórin and sent them to our world. Months later another angel from Arda was sent to the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented and Eönwë's here because it's Arda related."

"How is it Arda related?" Admiral Rean asked.

"We don't know yet Admiral," Angela answered.

"Anya Jenkins was a vengeance demon who worked for D'Hoffryn, the Lord of Arashmahaar, and she was at a demon party in Los Angeles on our earth many years ago and told her friend Hallie, another vengeance demon, about an assignment she was given by their boss D'Hoffryn...," Xavier told them.

"How long have they been here Mr. Xavier?" Admiral Toddman asked after the Chamber quieted down.

"A long time and they're buried deep," Xavier answered. "They set eyes and ears on this dimension long ago and watched you before they moved in, and the first place they took over was Epsilon and you know why."

"That was the rot beneath Epsilon City," Debra Stans said with a angry look on her face.

"Yes it was Mrs. Stans and they corrupted most of the inhabitants of Epsilon City. The reason none of you knew they were there is that they looked human," Giles answered.

"You sons-of-bitches, you threw us to the wolves," Michael Bridges shouted standing up and looking around the Chamber.

"You were right Captain, the enemy was unseen and we just found out why," Sisko whispered to Kira.

Captain Kira nodded her head.

"The Senior Partners also warned the Dominion off Epsilon and the _Pleasure Palace_ during your war with them and they also warned the Orion Syndicate as well and they both complied and knew they were no match for them."

Murmurs in the room.

"That's who they are," Ross said stunned.

"The Senior Partners didn't care what the Dominion did as long as they stayed away from Epsilon and the _Pleasure Palace_. In fact, the Senior Partners never interfered with the Dominion and never told them what to do, except on two occasions. The Changeling's who were on earth were rudely summoned to a meeting with one of the Senior Partner's representative and he told them who he was and who he worked for and told them to leave earth and never return. When they protested he demonstrated his power, on them, and they acquiesced, and with a wave of his hand he sent the three of them to the nearest Dominion vessel. On the other occasion the Dominion had to get the Senior Partners consent to attack earth and it was the Senior Partners who told them which targets to hit," Xavier told them.

The silence in the Chamber was deafening and there were many shocked faces – and know one knew how hot under the collar Admiral Rean was at that moment.

"None of you can fully grasp what you're really dealing with and we're not talking about the small and insufficient things you've encounter or will encounter in space. This is as big as it comes and we're talking about pure evil on such a scale you can't really phantom, and this is going to be a battle between heaven and hell," General Alexander said.

"Do any of you know who the Senior Partners are?" Admiral Janeway asked.

"No," Giles answered. "But they rule many hell dimensions."

"How did they set eyes and ears on our dimension?" Rean asked.

"Through another dimension and they were always out of your reach Admiral," Xavier answered.

Gasps and murmurs in the room.

"How were the children taken from Epsilon?" Rean asked.

"They opened a 'hot spot' on Epsilon, which is a portal, and that's how the children were taken and others were coming and going," Xavier answered.

"Are there other 'hot spots'?" Admiral Nechayev asked still reeling.

"One was on the _Pleasure Palace_ and a few are here on this earth," Xavier answered.

Shouts and questions in the Chamber and Admiral Rean didn't show his surprise.

"That's how the children from Epsilon got here," Toddman said.

"They were being moved underground and out of everyone's sight," Xavier replied.

"How many demons are here?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"They're not here, but their employees are and they're all human and Federation citizens and they're doing the Senior Partners bidding Ambassador," President James answered.

"What the hell," Riker turned and said to Crusher and Troi.

"After the 'hot spot' was closed on Epsilon I sent a slayer team to Epsilon lead by Rona and they killed all the demons. Eönwë was also sent because he was the only one who could open the door to where the 'hot spot' was located," Giles told them.

"Angelic power," Admiral Desmond said.

"That's what it took to open that door Admiral and now you know what you're dealing with," Buffy replied.

"How was the 'hot spot' closed?" Admiral Sanchez asked.

"That's classified Admiral," General Alexander answered.

Murmurs in the room.

"The _Pleasure Palace_ was destroyed a short time later by one of Eönwë's brothers, but before that happened the children were sent to the castle," Xavier told them.

"My goodness," someone said aloud in the Council Chamber.

"This dimension is not suppose to have the demonic and they've been eliminated on Epsilon and the _Pleasure Palace_. The demon that has been watching you and reporting back to the Senior Partners has also been killed and now the Senior Partners are blind to what's going on here. We're going to war with them and we're waiting for word when to begin," Xavier told them.

"You said they're not here Mr. Xavier?" Admiral Jellico said.

"They're going to come Admiral. _The fourth Seal says: 'and I looked, and behold a pale horse: and the __rider that sat on his was Death, and Hell followed him. And power was given upon them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with a sword, with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth',"_ Xavier replied.

"That power has been given to them," President James told them.

Murmurs in the Chamber.

"Is the Angel Eönwë going to lead you?" the Pope asked still shocked to hear that demons from hell had taken over Epsilon and have set up shop on earth.

"No, Your Holiness," Xavier answered. "Our Captain is the Angel Michael and he'll lead us into battle."

"The Prince of Heaven?" the Pope asked astonished.

"The one and only and Father Desmond and Admiral Janeway met him while they were on our earth," Xavier answered.

The Cardinal's saw the look of envy on the Pope's face when he looked at Father Desmond, and Admiral Desmond stared at his brother.

"They're also going to be a host of angels here, but you won't see them," Xavier told them.

"We'll be standing on the side lines watching," Admiral Sanchez said nodding his head.

"Exactly Admiral," Xavier replied.

"Will a continent sink into the sea?" a Captain asked from the gallery.

"No, but after it's all said and done you're going to have a lot to cleaning up to do," Xavier answered.

Murmurs in the Chamber.

"Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond got the privilege of meeting the first person ever created," Angela told them.

"The Angel Michael?" Janeway asked surprised.

"Yes Admiral," Angela answered smiling at her.

"You have bragging rights Admiral," General Alexander said looking at Janeway with a smile on his face.

Everyone in the Chamber looked at Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond.

"How do you people live like that?" a Commander asked from the gallery.

"We're born there and the majority of people on our world don't know about the demonic and demons, and they only come out of night because they don't like the sunlight. This has always been a shadow war and is only fought at night while everyone is asleep. Only certain people in each government, the military and security apparatus' world-wide know about demons and they have someone in every morgue, hospital and policy station...and a special unit that investigates the demonic. They contact the Angel Institute if they have a problem and there reports are very thorough," Xavier answered.

"No one knows?" Doctor Nathan asked surprised.

"It would cause a world-wide panic if they did," General Alexander answered.

"Does your government, military and security apparatus know about the hellmouth and demons, General?" Admiral Mica asked.

"They've known about the slayer and the hellmouth for almost 150 years, but they don't interfere," Alexander answered.

"Why is the hellmouth in Cleveland, Ohio instead of Sunnydale?" Admiral T'Lara asked.

Giles told them about the Battle in the Hellmouth.

"That was the battle Q told me he witnessed in another dimension," Janeway said.

"It was the first battle between heaven and hell Admiral," General Alexander replied. "The Q stay out of our dimension because they're things there they don't understand and quite frankly that are way beyond them."

"They're afraid," Janeway said.

"Terrified is a better word Admiral," Alexander replied.

xxx

"Are the slayers genetically enhanced?" the Section 31 agent asked.

"No we're not," Rona answered.

"When Buffy went to bed one night she was an ordinary teenage girl, but when she woke up the next morning she was the slayer. The slayer the night before died and the essence of the slayer entered Buffy while she was asleep."

"That's how the slayers are called," Dawn told them.

"The slayers are the Watchers' charges and most slayers live a year after being called and the first slayer was 8 years old. These girls are called between the ages of 8 and 16 and no one knows who's going to called as the next slayer," Giles said.

"Why such young girls?" Cardinal Gianni asked in a surprise tone.

"It's God's Will," Xavier answered.

"I was called at the age of 15," Buffy said.

"I was called at 16," Faith told them.

"The rest of us were called just before the Battle in the Hellmouth," Rona said.

"Why do the slayers only live a year after being called?" Deanna Troi asked.

"They either have to sacrifice themselves for the greater good or they get torn apart by a powerful demon," Giles answered.

"_Death is our gift_," Buffy said.

"Now all of you know what that means," Giles replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"Lieutenant Franklin was severely injured when her tri-corder exploded in her hand when she tried to scan the Angel Eönwë and our doctors can't heal her injuries," Admiral Toddman said.

"Eönwë wasn't the cause of her injuries and he was the one who sent her to your medical facilities. Her tri-corder exploded because she tried to scan an angel and their power is too great for any technology to scan," Angela replied.

"I'll heal her," Doctor Weber said.

"How?" Doctor Paige asked.

"The old fashion way," she answered smiling at the Head of Starfleet Medical and sent a message mentally to one of the doctors at the castle.

"Doctor Pulaski will escort you to her room," Doctor Paige said.

"Thank you and I'll bring Doctor Madison along," Doctor Weber said.

"This meeting is over," Ambassador Johnson said.

The Federation President and her guests left the Chamber with Doctor Pulaski.

xxx

"I see you're still awake Doctor Madison," Doctor Weber said when he walked up to her at the castle

"I haven't gone to bed yet," he replied. "Hello Aunt Katherine, why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm going to escort Doctor Weber and you to Starfleet Medical," she answered and told him why.

"Shall we go?" Doctor Weber asked after retrieving her medical bag.

xxx

Starfleet Medical

"This is a nasty burn," Doctor Weber said after examining the sleeping Lieutenant Franklin's hand.

"What is that?" a male Vulcan doctor asked.

"It's an old fashion medical bag," Pulaski answered and saw Doctor Weber take out a round tin, gauze and gloves.

"You're going to heal her wound Doctor Madison and I'll walk you through the process," Weber said and handed him the medical gloves.

"Yes doctor," he replied and put on the gloves.

Doctor Weber opened the tin and told Doctor Madison how to rub the medicine on Lt. Franklin's wound. "Don't be shy doctor, she's asleep and can't feel anything, so rub away," Weber said.

Doctor Pulaski watched her nephew did as he was told and covered the entire wound and then some.

"Very good Doctor Madison," Weber said and took the tin. "This is medical gauze that we use to cover wounds and I'm going to guide your hand while you cover her wound doctor."

"What's in the tin?" Doctor Paige asked after they finished bandaging Lt. Franklin's wound.

"Herbal medicine from our earth," Doctor Weber answered. "Sometimes one has to go backwards to treat a patient and this is one of those cases. We found out technology doesn't always solve all our medical problems and you have to use other medical methods and these methods have been around since the beginning of time and they still work and always will."

"How long will it take her wound to heal?" Pulaski asked.

"We'll be here every day to change her gauze and check her wound, but it shouldn't take long," Weber answered. "We're ready to leave Doctor Pulaski."

xxx

"I'm very proud of you Jamie," Pulaski said to her nephew when they returned to the castle.

"Why Aunt Katherine?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These doctors are teaching you the the old way Jamie," she answered.

"You mean without technology," he said.

"Yes," she replied. "That was the first time those doctors at Starfleet Medical had seen medical gauze and they, along with you, learned how to wrap a patient's hand in gauze."

"It was different," he said.

"That's the way it used to be done Jamie," she replied. "You need to read your medical history and these doctors – even with all their technology – still do a lot of things the old way. I suggest you learn as much as you can from them. They can see with their eyes and feel with their hands what a medical tri-corder can tell you, and that's the way they're taught."

xxx

"How the hell was Epsilon forgotten?" Will Riker asked angrily during dinner with his wife and Doctor Crusher.

"No one knows Will," Crusher answered. "Epsilon was colonized over 155 years ago and after Starfleet left they didn't leave any security behind and there's been no communication with Epsilon since."

"I've never heard of Epsilon until today," Troi said.

"No one has," Crusher replied.

"I didn't know we traveled that far at that time and it must have taken them months to get there with the ships we had," Riker said.

"Communications also weren't what they are today Will and Starfleet started their great Exploration Program at that time and that became their main concern and Starfleet Colonial Operations wasn't a branch of Starfleet until later," Deanna replied.

"And Epsilon was forgotten," Riker said.

"It appears so," Crusher said. "I did some research and found out Starfleet only has security on the ground in our outlining colonies."

"Now we know why the Dominion destroyed many Federation colonies during the war," Riker said.

"They weren't protected and only the core worlds and their colony worlds are protected by Starfleet vessels," Troi replied.

"What do you think of the slayers Deanna?" Crusher asked.

"My heart goes out to them Beverly and it saddens me to hear they all die at a very young age," she answered.

"I'm glad I don't live on that earth," Riker said.

"So am I," Crusher and Troi replied in unison.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

Admiral Rean finally knew how the children left Epsilon and how the others were coming and going...and what galled him was finding out demons had taken over Epsilon and Starfleet is going to be reminded of their failure for years to come. Another thing that surprised him was they'd been watched from another dimension before the demons arrived and they recruited humans to work for them. Another stunner was finding out about the 'hot spots' and that's how the demons were coming and going at will, and everything was done underground and out of their sight. What really threw him for a loop was finding out it was those damn demons who told the Dominion what targets to hit on earth during the Dominion War.

"Have you found anything?" Rean asked when Admiral's Toddman, Sanchez and Tevan walked into his office?"

"No Admiral," Sanchez answered. "Our scans can't locate the 'hot spots''.

"Mr. Xavier and the others know where they are," Toddman said.

"But they won't tell us," Rean replied. "Are there any anomalies anywhere on earth?" he asked.

"No Admiral," Sanchez answered.

"What can't we read those portals?" Rean asked.

"We don't know sir, but the others know why we can't read them," Tevan answered.

xxx

The Vatican

When the Pope returned with the others he told Cardinal Ramirez to call a meeting of the College of Cardinal's the next morning.

xxx

"The Lord sent an angel and he was in the Council Chambers?" a Cardinal asked after the room quieted down.

"He's the Angel Eönwë and stood very tall in all his glory," the Pope answered.

"What are we going to do, Your Holiness?" another Cardinal asked.

"There's nothing we can do," he answered. "Mr. Xavier told us they were sent to kill the foul demons and their Captain, the Angel Michael, will lead them into battle as he's always done."

Gasps and murmurs in the room and a few Cardinals blessed themselves.

"They know Michael?" another Cardinal asked.

"He's their Captain and always has been so," the Pope answered. "We found out their earth has a direct opening to the gates of hell..., and that's why power was bestowed on them and the slayers." The Pope patiently answered their other questions.

The Cardinals were surprised to learn that it was a slayer who saved them when all the dimensions were collapsing and the Lord brought her back to life, not once, but twice. They were also surprised it was a female demon from hell who was the cause of it. The Cardinal's sat stunned when His Holiness told them the Lord was sending an angelic host and it's going to be a battle between heaven and hell.

xxx

"I can't image living in such a place," Cardinal Ramirez said to Cardinal Gianni after they finished lunch.

"Hell, you mean," Gianni replied.

"Yes Carlo," he answered. "Did you notice the slight twitch on His Holiness' face when he talked about the Priest from the other earth?"

"He's jealous of Father Daniels because of his angelic power," Gianni answered.

"He's also envious of Father Desmond," Ramirez said.

"I know," Gianni replied.

"It's time for us to hold a few Cardinal's hands," Ramirez said.

Cardinal Gianni chuckled.

Cardinal's Gianni and Ramirez didn't vote for the current Pope a few years ago and neither liked the man and heard nasty rumors about him for years which could never be proven; and they both know he'll cut your throat if you got in his way and he used blackmail and other forms of coercion to rise to the top. He's also vindictive and heaven help anyone who incurred his wrath.

xxx

When Doctor's Weber and Madison arrived at Starfleet Medical the next day, Doctor Madison changed Lt. Franklin's dressing. But first, Doctor Weber taught him how cut off the old dressing, exam the wound and watched as he applied more herbal medicine and wrap the wound – all under the gaze of Doctor Paige and other doctors from Starfleet Medical, including Doctor's Pulaski, Crusher and the Doctor from _Voyager_.

"That was different," the Doctor said afterwards.

"How so doctor?" Pulaski asked.

"They didn't use any technology," he answered.

"Technology can't heal that wound doctor and we've tried everything," Crusher told him.

"Why?" the Doctor asked looking between the two doctors.

"We don't know," Pulaski answered. "That's why the other doctors were called in."

"The doctors from the other earth I heard about?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Crusher answered.

"What were they using?" the Doctor asked.

"Herbal medicine from their earth and her wound looked much better this morning," Pulaski answered. "Herbal medicine works Doctor, but we've forgotten in our pursuit of technology."

"What are the other doctor's qualifications?" the Doctor asked.

They told him.

xxx

"What did you think of the the others?" the Admiral asked the Section 31 agent.

"I wonder why young girls were given so much power," he answered wishing he had a few slayers at his disposal.

"It's to fight the things from hell and don't forget about the ones who's power is greater than the slayers and the angel standing in the Chamber who's power is the greatest in existence, save one," the Admiral said.

The Section 31 agent looked at the Admiral.

"You and your organization can't save us – that's why the others were sent," the Admiral reminded him.

When the Section 31 agent left the Admiral's cabin he was smarting because he knows the Admiral's right. He and his organization never knew the Federation had been infiltrated and demons had taken over one of their colony worlds. What really made him angry was finding out they recruited humans to do their bidding and he nor his associates know who they are on earth; and another surprise was learning about the portals. The Section 31 agent decided to call in reinforcements.

xxx

"They're on this earth?" Joseph Sisko asked loudly standing up from his chair with an astonished look on his face.

"They were on Epsilon dad and they were running Epsilon City. They're not on our earth, but their employees are and they're human," Ben answered.

"Why would they work for the things from hell?" his father asked.

"I don't know dad," Ben answered.

"How long were they on Epsilon Ben?" Kasidy asked.

"Decades," her husband answered.

"No one knew?" Joseph Sisko asked wide-eyed.

"No, because they looked human," Ben answered. "For whatever reason Epsilon became a forgotten colony and there's no record of the reason why."

"From what you told us Epsilon is to far away, and out of sight, out of mind," Kasidy said.

"Now that I think about it, you're right Kasidy," Ben replied.

"What's Starfleet going to do about the human employees who work for the demons?" Joe Sisko asked.

"We don't know who they are dad and it's out of hands and others were sent to deal with the problem," he answered.

"The ones from the other earth?" Joe Sisko asked.

"Yes," Ben answered.

xxx

"Come in Colin," Father Desmond said to his brother when he opened the door to his home. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes I would," Colin answered. "I see your home is on the grounds of the castle."

"Now I know why I was called to the Priesthood Colin," Father Desmond said and took a sip of his tea.

Admiral Desmond nodded his head. "I didn't know you met Michael," he said seeing his brother in a different light. "What's he like?"

"I also know the Angel Eönwë and met him while I was on the other earth," his brother answered and the brothers talked well into the night.

Father Desmond didn't show his surprise the next morning when he saw his brother at Mass along with Father Daniels and a few others.

xxx

Sisko's – New Orleans

"All of you are up early," Jake said when he walked into the kitchen of his grandfather's restaurant and saw his grandfather, father, Kasidy and Nathan.

"We have many dishes to prepare for our guests later this afternoon," Nathan replied.

"Our only guests today will be from the other earth and they've rented the entire restaurant for the day," Joe Sisko turned and said to his grandson.

"Where's Olivia?" Jake asked.

"She's still asleep and after she awakes and has breakfast my family will come and take her until the guests arrive. We don't want her underfoot," Kasidy answered.

"The Angel Eönwë will also be here," Ben said to his son with a smile.

"He's coming here," Jake asked with a dropped jaw.

"Yes he is Jake," his grandfather answered.

"When will they be here?" Jake asked.

His father told him. "Get to work," Ben said and handed his son an apron.

xxx

Rupert Giles studied the warlock Darren Mason having breakfast with Buffy and realized his strengths and talents were the opposite of Buffy's and he wasn't the least bit intimated by her, or her strengths. He also noticed Buffy's smile reached her eyes during their conversations.

"They're meant Mr. Giles," Robert Xavier said looking at the two of them in the dining hall.

"I wonder if they know?" Giles asked looking at Xavier.

"Darren does, but Buffy doesn't on a conscious level yet," he answered. "I saw the way he looked at her at the Angel Academy."

"I never saw that," Giles said.

"You weren't looking Mr. Giles," he replied.

"I have to admit I wasn't," he said.

Rupert Giles and Robert Xavier watched the two of them having an animated conversation and Giles was happy for the woman he thought of as a daughter.

xxx

Starfleet Medical

"The wound is healing nicely," Doctor Madison said after he cut off the gauze and examined Lt. Franklin's hand.

"Yes it is doctor," Doctor Weber replied with a smile.

Doctor Paige also agreed after looking at her wound.

Doctor Madison applied a little more of the herbal medicine pursuant to Doctor Weber's instructions and wrapped her hand. After they finished they returned to the castle; but before they did Doctor Madison invited his aunt to have dinner with him that evening and told her when and where and she accepted.

xxx

Sisko's – New Orleans

"Everything's ready," Nathan said after checking the tables and buffet.

"Thank you Nathan," Joseph Sisko he replied.

"Hello Admiral," Buffy said when she and the others appeared a few minutes later.

"Hello Miss Summers," he replied smiling.

"Call me Buffy," she said returning the smile.

"Buffy it is," he said.

"Are we on time?" Doctor Myers asked when he and the other doctors appeared in Sisko's.

"Yes you are," Ben Sisko answered.

Everyone turned and saw Doctor's Pulaski and Madison walk into the restaurant.

"Welcome doctors," Joseph Sisko said greeting his guests and showed them to their table.

Admiral Benjamin Sisko introduced everyone to his family and the Sisko's were surprised when Eönwë shook their hands. Olivia Sisko smiled when she saw the angel and ran to him and smiled when he picked her up and kissed her on the forehead and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be damned," Joseph Sisko said under his breath looking at the two of them and saw his son, daughter-in-law and grandson smiling. "He's not what I expected son."

"No he's isn't," Ben replied.

Nathan showed everyone the buffet and told them to help themselves.

"This is the first time I've seen the doctors in clothes other than scrubs," Jamie said looking around the restaurant.

"Their clothes are different than ours," his aunt replied.

"I found out who they and the others are Aunt Katherine, and why they're here," Jamie told her."

"So were we." "What do you think of the angel?" she asked.

"He's married to Angela," he answered.

"Is he?" his aunt asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes he is Aunt Katherine," he answered. "I was also surprised to learn I was chosen by the Lord to do his Will," Jamie said. "We're not taught that growing up Aunt Katherine."

"I know, but it's also part of our history Jamie," she replied.

"How did we forget?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we're now being reminded and you should talk to Father Desmond," she answered.

xxx

The Sisko Family and Nathan kept refilling the buffet and commented how much the slayers ate. Joseph Sisko watched as his guests washed their meal down with the best wine from his cellar and was pleased.

"How's he doing?" Xavier asked Weber while they were having dessert.

"He's learning," she answered.

"He doesn't get much sleep does he?" Alexander asked looking at Doctor Madison.

Weber laughed. "We didn't get much sleep either and he now knows what we went through as residents," she told them.

xxx

"This is not the New Orleans I grew up in," Sabrina said looking out of the window of Sisko's.

"Do you like this better?" Faith asked.

"This doesn't feel like home and I prefer the dirt and grim of my New Orleans," she answered.

The other slayers at the table laughed.

xxx

Joseph Sisko was happy his guests enjoyed their meal and Angela thanked him for the delicious lobster.

"I better put Olivia to bed," Kasidy said when she walked up to Eönwë who was holding her sleeping daughter.

"She's a lovely child," Eönwë said when he handed Olivia to her mother. "The Lord God has given her a special gift."

Ben and Kasidy looked at Eönwë "Thank you Eönwë," she replied with a perplexed look on her face after taking her daughter.

"Eönwë is also a prophet Mrs. Sisko," Angela told her.

xxx

"Our compliments to the chef," Xavier stood up and said raising his glass.

Everyone stood up and cheered and clapped.

"Thank you," Joseph Sisko replied beaming.

After Buffy paid the bill everyone was ready to leave.

"I hope to see you again before you leave," Joseph Sisko said.

"Count on it," Faith replied.

xxx

Starfleet Medical – The Next Morning

"It itches," Lt. Franklin said sitting up in her bio-bed looking at the scars on her hand.

"That's a good sign and that means skin is growing over your wound and it's almost healed, but don't scratch it or you'll reinfect it," Doctor Weber replied smiling at the young woman. "Doctor Madison will clean the wound and apply a herbal ointment which acts as an anti-biotic, and cover your wound in a bandage and your hand in medical dressing and I'll teach him how."

The doctors from Starfleet Medical watched as Doctor Weber instructed Doctor Madison how to clean the wound with soap and water, apply the herbal ointment, put a thick bandage on the wound and saw Doctor Madison wrapped her hand again in gauze.

"Very good Doctor Madison," Doctor Pulaski said to her nephew with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Aunt Katherine," he replied.

"Why couldn't Starfleet technology heal my wound? Lt. Franklin asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"It's only Angel Institute's herbal medicine that could heal your wound Lt. Franklin because their herbal medicine comes from hallowed ground on their earth," Eönwë answered when he appeared in her room.

The other doctors in the room stepped back when the angel appeared and the Doctor stared at the angel.

"Will my scars heal?" she asked after she composed herself, never taking her eyes off the angel and thought he was the most beautiful person she'd every seen and she loved his musical voice.

"No Lt. Franklin, and it'll always be a reminder to you of what you tried to do and this is the Lord God's Will," Eönwë answered.

"I was only doing what I was trained to do," she said.

"I know Lt. Franklin, but they're some things technology can't scan and angels are one of them," Eönwë replied and shimmered out of the room.

Everyone smelled the scent of flowers after Eönwë disappeared.

"You knew our technology couldn't heal her wound," Doctor Madison turned and said to Doctor Weber.

"No I didn't doctor," she answered. "Before I left our earth I was told to bring our herbal medicine, but not the reason why. It was only after the Admiral told us about Lt. Franklin's wound that I realized why I was told to bring the herbal medicine. This may come as a surprise to you Doctor Madison, but when word comes down from heaven we're only told what to do and not the reason why...and we only find out why later, and in some cases not at all. That's the way it works."

"The man who came to see only told me I was offered a position helping children in a private children's clinic and the padd he handed me only told me where the clinic was located and when I was expected," Doctor Madison said.

"That angel was only delivering the message Doctor Madison," Doctor Weber told him. "When the Lord asked you to do something it's not going to be cake walk, in fact, it's going to be damn hard and difficult, especially if you're the Chosen One and you're finding that out, aren't you Doctor Madison?"

"Yes," he answered. "I was surprised when I walked into the emergency room and saw the children in the state they were in."

"I know," Weber said. "That's what evil does Doctor Madison and it's not a pretty sight."

"No it isn't," he replied.

"We're ready to leave," Doctor Weber said.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Casey McKenzie rocked his 2 month old son, David Ian McKenzie, to sleep and told his girlfriend Camille's having a private party at the club and he'll be home later than usual. Casey was surprised he had another nightmare last week which he hasn't had in months. He couldn't remember the dream when he woke up, but he did remember it had something to do with his son.

xxx

_The Three Aces_

"I see all the VIP's are here tonight," Carla Swanson said when she walked up to Casey.

"And they all look happy," he replied looking down from the VIP Lounge and watched Camille work the room.

"She's giving them what they want," Carla said with a lip curling smile.

Casey wondered how long the good times will last and after seeing the smile on Carla's face – it was at that moment he felt a sense of doom not only for himself, but also for Carla.

Carla saw the degenerates stuff themselves with food and drink and not the replicated kind. She smiled when she saw Heather and knew three of her clients were at the, and saw Allison talking to a Commander from Starfleet Headquarters, though she thought they didn't know who she is what she did. "Fool," Carla said aloud.

Casey rolled his eyes and didn't bother to asked Carla what she meant.

No one at the _Three Aces_ knew others were watching the festivities.

xxx

Aaron and his crew gave their reports to Robert Xavier, Rupert Giles and Maglor when they returned to their temporary home.

"When will our guest arrive?" Giles asked wiping his glasses on his tie.

Director Xavier told him.

xxx

"Can I talk to you after dinner tonight Father?" Madison asked.

"Of course doctor," Father Desmond answered.

After dinner that evening Doctor Madison had a long talk with Father Desmond about earth's religious history.

xxx

Starfleet Medical

"What's wrong with Doctor Paige?" Doctor Crusher asked Doctor Pulaski in her office.

"He feels helpless Beverly," Pulaski answered. "Everything we have and everything we've been taught is of no use in this situation. I watched Doctor Paige while Doctor Weber was teaching Jamie and he realized he too has gaps in his medical education and he told me he'd never seen medical gauze before and doesn't know how to treat patients the way they do. I told him that's how doctors used to treat their patients on earth and it's become a lost art."

"I'm pleased to hear they still use herbal medicine," Crusher said with a smile. Doctor Crusher's grandmother was a healer who also used herbal medicine.

"I know you are," Pulaski replied and told Beverly where she was going later and the reason why and asked her if she'll join her.

"Yes, and let's invite the Doctor," Crusher said.

"Let's," Pulaski replied smiling.

xxx

Admiral Paris' Home

"Can't Starfleet do anything dad?" Tom Paris asked his father.

"I'm afraid not son, this is going to be a war between good and evil, or heaven and hell and this is way beyond us," Admiral Paris answered.

"What would you have Starfleet do Tom?" Janeway asked.

"Point taken Admiral," he answered.

"I still can't believe any of this and the readings you took on that earth are the readings of hell," Harry Kim said shaking his head.

"Don't forget about the angel among us," Maggie Paris said smiling at Harry.

"His name is Eönwë and I met him while I was on the other earth along with the Angel Michael," Janeway said. "The Doctor told me Eönwë appeared in Lt. Franklin's room and told her why her scars will never heal."

"Why?" B'Elanna Torres asked holding her sleeping daughter.

Admiral Janeway told them.

"This is very strange to me," B'Elanna said.

"It's part of our written history B'Elanna," Maggie told her daughter-in-law and told her part of their history and why Epsilon City was destroyed.

"Why haven't I heard of this?" she asked.

"For whatever reason we forgot B'Elanna and we're now being reminded," Mrs. Paris answered.

xxx

"Welcome Madam President," Xavier said when she appeared and saw she was wearing a formal ball gown.

"Thank you Mr. Xavier," she replied appearing without her security detail.

"Right this way Madam President," he said and escorted her to the Reception Room.

While they were walking down the corridor President James saw the elven guards standing still as statues with a spear in one hand and a shield in the another, a sword, and helms on their heads and they were dressed for battle. When she entered the Reception Room she noticed the Crown Prince was dressed in formal elven attire and introduced her to his wife, Crown Princess Maril of Avali, who was dressed in a stunning elvish gown and her royal jewels were also woven throughout her hair. President James greeted General Alexander who was wearing his dress military uniform, and Maglor who was also wearing formal elvish attire. Mr. Xavier and Giles wore tuxedos.

White elvish wine was served during the reception and an hour later everyone was escorted to dinner. The Federation President was seated next to Mr. Xavier and the Crown Prince at a round table and dinner was served outside next to a small pond and candles lit the entire area and flowers and candles were also centerpieces on the dining table. A splendid four course meal was served, along with more elvish wine and the food melted in President James' mouth. During dinner the Federation President learned more about the Avalian and Noldor elves...and she found the elves charming.

After dinner Robert Xavier, Rupert Giles and Maglor escorted the Federation President to a small conference room.

"The red dots are where the Senior Partners have their office and businesses and we have the names and photos of everyone who visited those establishments," Xavier told her.

She nodded her her and looked at the map. "I see their law firm and businesses are in San Francisco and Los Angeles," she said.

"Yes they are Madam President and once their establishments are destroyed they're going to think it's Starfleet and when that happens they're going to open the hellmouth," Xavier told her.

"And you'll be waiting for them," President James said.

"Yes Madam President and Whistler will keep you apprised of our actions," Xavier replied.

"Thank you," she said and got up and looked at Whistler who snapped his fingers and returned her to her home.

"You didn't tell her about Camille," Giles said after the Federation President departed.

"I never intended to," Xavier answered. "Camille is going to be the first person to be taken out."

Giles nodded his head. "I'll send Faith to do the job."

xxx

The Section 31 agent received a communication from the cloaked Akira class ship when it arrived in the Sol System and he told them why they were there and to stay put until everything is resolved on earth. The Captain, a former Starfleet Captain who retired after the Dominion War, acknowledged the order.

xxx

"Come in," Father Daniels said when he opened the castle door the next morning.

"Thank you Father," Doctor Pulaski said.

"Doctor's Weber and Madison are waiting. Right this way," Father Daniels said and Doctor's Crusher, Pulaski and the Doctor followed the Priest.

The three Starfleet Doctors and Father Daniels saw Doctor Graham and two other doctors run out of the dining room, down the hallway and disappear around a corner.

"They're in a hurry," the Doctor said.

"Doctors on our earth always run when there's an emergency," Father Daniels replied.

"I didn't know that," the Doctor said.

"You learned something new today Doctor," Doctor Weber said when she and Doctor Madison walked out of the dining room.

"I glad you could make it Aunt Katherine," Madison said.

"Thank you for inviting me Jamie," she replied. "I hope you don't mind if I brought the Doctor and Doctor Crusher along."

"The more the merrier," Weber replied with a smile. "Shall we go and see what all the fuss is about in the intensive care unit?"

"Lead the way," Pulaski said.

xxx

When the five doctors entered the intensive care unit they saw Doctor Graham shining a light in his patient's eyes and then move his right index finger back and forth across his patient's eyes and the boy's eyes followed his finger. They also saw three upright medical monitors; one showing the the boy's brain, one showing his internal injuries and one showing his broken bones. The before and after images were side-by-side and the readings were below and two doctors were studying each monitor.

The Doctor looked at the boy's wrapped head, torso and saw a cast on his right arm and left foot and a needle inserted into one of his veins connected to some sort of clear bag with liquid in it. When the Doctor looked at the monitors he was surprised at the clarity of the images, but couldn't understand the readings. He did notice the bones images were in black and white and the other images were in color.

"Tell me what you see on the brain images Doctor Madison," Graham said.

Doctor Pulaski watched her nephew study the images and told Doctor Graham what he saw.

"Very good doctor, you did learn something while you were in my operating room," Graham said with a half smile.

"What's in the clear bag?" the Doctor asked.

"It's called an IV drip Doctor and it's water with his nutrients and his medicine," Doctor Madison answered.

"The boy's finally awake," Father Desmond said walking into the unit with Father Daniels.

"You two said enough prayers over him," Doctor Graham replied looking at the two Priests.

"Every little bit helps," Father Desmond said smiling at the lad.

"Can I come back in?" Dawn asked looking into the unit.

"Yes you may and thank you Dawn," Doctor Graham said smiling at her when she walked up to the boy.

"For what?" she asked looking at Doctor Graham.

"You held his hand everyday and talked to him and he responded to you," Graham answered.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"The readings told me," Graham answered.

"All he needed was the human touch," Doctor Weber said with a smile.

When Dawn took the boy's hand he smiled at her and she returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek.

xxx

During rounds the Starfleet Doctors heard the other doctors asked Doctor Madison a series of questions about their patients and they saw another badly injured child covered in a partial body cast around his torso and arms. He was asleep and his IV drip was tapped to the back of his small left hand. They heard a doctor ask a little girl, who had a broken arm, to put her other hand where she hurt...and when the doctor put her hands on the spot the girl touched, she screamed in agony.

"What's the diagnosis Doctor Madison?" Doctor Mary Ward asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

"She has appendicitis Doctor Madison and she's going into surgery in a few hours," Doctor Ward told him. Doctor Ward showed the girl a chart of the inside of the human body and told her what was wrong with her and what she had to do to heal her.

"Is it going to hurt?" the girl asked.

"You'll be sound asleep on you won't feel a thing," Doctor Ward answered with a smile.

"Do you promise?" the girl asked.

"I promise," Doctor Ward answered.

"Okay," the little girl said smiling at the doctor.

xxx

"Some of these children are worse off than we thought," Crusher said to Pulaski and the Doctor in the dining room after rounds.

"I agree Beverly," Pulaski replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"We could've healed these children injuries quickly," the Doctor said.

"Are you so sure about that Doctor?" Pulaski asked. "Most of these children have multiple injuries and these doctors deal with this everyday and they know what they're doing."

"This is a technology free zone Doctor," Crusher said. "Doctor Ward made a diagnosis with her hands after asking a few questions."

"Did you know she had appendicitis Doctor?" Pulaski asked.

"No I didn't," he answered.

"Doctor Ward did and she didn't need a tri-corder or a monitor to tell her," Crusher said.

"I was surprised Doctor Ward showed her a chart of the internal human body and what was wrong with her," the Doctor said.

"That was so she could understand why she was hurting. They're taught how to get down to a child's level and explain to them why they're sick and how they're going to make them better," Pulaski replied.

"I just realized we don't do that," Crusher said.

"No we don't," Pulaski replied.

xxx

Starfleet Medical – Doctor Paige's Office

"How was your visit to the castle?" Doctor Paige asked Doctor Pulaski the next morning.

"The little boy with the head injury woke up yesterday and he also had internal injuries, broken bones and they're almost healed," she answered.

"Is he going to be alright?" Paige asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes he is," she answered and told him what Doctor Graham was doing when they walked into the intensive care unit.

"Why did he do that?" Paige asked.

"It was to access the boy's status and his pupils reacted to light and his eyes followed Doctor Graham's finger wherever it went," she answered and noticed Doctor Paige seemed relieved. "When he was sent to the emergency room the emergency room doctors stabilized his injuries and Doctor Graham and the other doctors decided to operate on his internal injuries first. After they repaired his internal injuries, the orthopedic surgeons stepped in and repaired his broken bones a few hours later. A week later he went critical and Doctor Graham had to operate on his brain sooner than he expected. That boy had severe injuries and it was a wonder he was alive when he arrived in the emergency room," Pulaski answered.

"I'll be damned," Paige said sitting back in his chair realizing three different teams of surgeons had to put that boy back together.

"They did a fine job doctor," Pulaski said.

"I have no doubt," he replied shaking his head as if he had a moment of clarity.

xxx

"The three of you will be going to the _Three Aces_ tonight and this is what you'll do...," Xavier told Li, Mason and Duna.

"Will they know who we are?" Mason asked.

"No," Xavier answered and told them why.

"That will work," Duna said smiling.

Later that evening Eönwë put a powerful angelic smell around the the three warlocks. The spell Eönwë put around them was gifted to him by his Father before he left earth and it was gifted for only this purpose.

xxx

_The Three Aces_

Later that evening Darren Mason, Peter Li and Edward Duna walked into the _Three Aces_ and spread out. The three warlocks saw the place was packed with Starfleet Officers and many civilians and everyone was having a grand time. Camille, Casey and Allison were also there, but none of them knew the three men were magic wielders and they ordered their drinks and talked and mingled with the patrons.

Peter Li discretely looked at his target and saw her looking down at everyone on the main level. His colleague, Edward Duna, saw his target also looking down and he seemed bored by all the action around him. Edward Duna knew that looks can be deceiving and not to take anything for granted. Peter Li knew by looking at his target that's she's a powerful dark magic wielder and he would have to be careful. Darren Mason's target was not there, but he did see Camille leave her guests in the VIP Lounge and walk to her office.

xxx

Los Angeles

"We have a problem with our guest in the Blue Room, a guard turned and said to Carla. She looked at the vid and then mentally contacted Camille.

"Why did you do this?" Camille asked when she walked into the room and saw the young girl was naked and bleeding about the face and was unconscious.

"She wouldn't tell me she loved me," he answered sobbing uncontrollably with blood all over him.

Camille walked up to the man and slapped him and he flew across the room and hit the wall. "Get her out of here," she turned and told the guards.

Carla Swanson grinned from ear to ear when Camille hit the man.

"What do you want us to do with her Camille?" one of the guards asked.

"Get her as far away from here as possible and take the other two in the cellar with her," she answered.

They nodded their heads and one guards picked up the young girl and threw her over his shoulder. When they arrived in the cellar, another guard picked up the thin young boy and a young girl and carried them out of the cellar.

"I want to you to clean yourself up and leave," Camille said in a cold, hard voice, standing over the man.

The man nodded his head. After he cleaned himself up, he was escorted off the premises and then the Section 31 agent went home. When he arrived home he went to his liquor cabinet and took a drink out of one of the bottles and was glad to be alive.

xxx

When the three warlocks returned they gave their reports to Robert Xavier, Rupert Giles and Maglor.

"Do you know why Camille left the _Three Aces_?" Maglor asked looking at the warlocks.

"No we don't," Darren answered.

"It had to be something very important because she was entertaining guests in the VIP Lounge upstairs," Peter Li answered.

With a wave of his hand Robert Xavier pulled up the map of all the Senior Partner's properties. "This is where she went," he said.

Everyone looked at the Senior Partners' property in Los Angeles.

"Carla Swanson is the manager of this property," Xavier told them.

"My guess is something terrible happened there this evening and that's why Carla sent for her," Giles said.

"I agree with you Mr. Giles," Xavier replied.

"Whatever it is, we'll never know," Maglor replied.

Giles nodded his head and knew Maglor was right and he's finally learning how everything works in the demon world.

xxx

The guards dumped the thee children near the Los Angeles docks and didn't see the man who put the children to sleep and sent them to their destination.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The doctors at the castle were just beginning to stir when the resident physician on night duty in the ER contacted them mentally and told them three children just appeared in the emergency room and one of the young girls had severe head and face injuries.

"Wake up Doctor Madison," Doctor Weber said mentally to a nurse.

"Yes doctor," she replied.

A few minutes later many doctors converged on the ER and saw the resident and a nurse attending to the young girl with facial and head injuries.

"Don't move her until I tell you to," Doctor Graham said when he walked up to the resident physician.

When Doctor Madison walked into the ER he saw the ER doctors working on three children and Doctor Graham examining a bleeding naked young girl.

"This boy has had broken bones that have never healed properly," Doctor Vincent said to Doctor Chandler.

"I know," he replied after examining the boy.

"This young girl has cracked ribs and internal injuries," another ER doctor said.

Doctor Madison's job was to insert a tube in the trachea of each child.

xxx

"I'm glad you contacted me Jamie," Doctor Pulaski said two hours later when she walked into the monitoring room with Doctor's Paige, Crusher and the Doctor. "When did the children arrive?" she asked.

"This morning and when I arrived in the ER the emergency medical doctors were tending to the children," he answered.

"Have any of the children been operated on?" Doctor Paige asked.

"No yet doctor," Madison answered. "They're being prepped and ready for surgery."

"What's wrong with them?" the Doctor asked.

Doctor Madison told them.

"My goodness," Crusher said shaking her head.

A nurse walked into the monitoring room and told Doctor Madison that Doctor Chandler wanted him to scrub and meet him and his team in his operating room.

xxx

Doctor's Paige, Pulaski, Crusher and the Doctor watched the monitors for hours and saw Doctor Chandler and his team of surgeons re-break and reset 6 bones in a small boy and insert rods in three of his bones, and watched Doctor Ling repair a young girl's internal injuries. Another monitor showed Doctor Graham monitoring another young girls brain while other surgeons repaired her broken nose and jaws. Doctor Madison told them Doctor Graham relieved the swelling near her brain in the emergency room. The Starfleet Doctors heard Doctor Chandler and his team of surgeons tell Doctor Madison what they were doing and why, and noticed they all used their surgical instruments with precision. When the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute walked into the monitoring room he acknowledged the Starfleet Doctors and watched the medical monitors and then departed.

"Who's he?" the Doctor asked.

Doctor Crusher told him.

xxx

"How many children were sent?" Xavier asked Weber in the dining room while she was having lunch.

"Three," she answered.

"Have they been examined?" he asked.

"Doctor's Collins and James examined them before they went into surgery," she answered. "The girls have been sexually abused, but the boy only had broken bones." "You know where they came from don't you?" she asked.

"Yes we do, but we can't act yet," he answered. "My gut tell me we're going to war soon because they can't get any more children from Epsilon. Camille doesn't know that yet, but she will soon."

"When she tries and finds out she can't get any more children, she's going to contact the Senior Partners," Weber said.

"I know and then all hell will break lose on this earth," Xavier replied and got up from the table and walked out of the dining room.

While Xavier was walking out of the dining room the doctors from Starfleet walked in and had lunch, except the Doctor. Doctor Madison joined them a little while later.

"I just realized this is a teaching hospital Aunt Katherine," Madison said after taking a bit of his food.

"Yes it is Jamie and you're the student," she replied. "You're going to be the one who will take care of these children when they leave and they want you to know everything about every one of them. You always wanted to be a Pediatrician and you're finding out what it's like. You're not a surgeon Jamie and they are, and they're teaching you what a surgical Pediatrician does."

"It's very different from the way we do things," the Doctor said.

"They do the same thing we do Doctor," Crusher said. "They cut open patients, operate and close them up."

"It's the instruments they use that are different," the Doctor said.

"They don't have to line up a laser scalpel like we do Doctor and their instruments work and are very efficient," Pulaski replied.

While the other doctors were talking Doctor Paige looked around the dining room and saw the doctors who operated earlier having lunch and finally had a new found respect for them after seeing what they can do. Doctor Paige knew he could never do what they can do without his technology and vowed to make some changes at Starfleet Medical with Doctor Pulaski's help.

xxx

_The Three Aces_

Camille was livid and knew she'll need more children soon. The Section 31 agent didn't know she and the Senior Partners know who he is and what he and his colleagues are doing. That's why she let him hurt the children, but she's had enough of him and the other one, and because of those two, she's lost many good children for her other clients, and many of them were taken to the local clinic so the Federation doctors could heal their injuries. Camille contacted her colleague at the _Pleasure Palace,_ but got no response; then she contacted the Senior Partners and one of their representatives appeared through the portal in the cellar of the _Three Aces. _When he appeared she told him what happened at the Mansion and what happened when she tried to contact her colleague at the _Pleasure Palace_ to get more children.

The Senior Partners' representative also tried to contact their representative at the _Pleasure Palace_ and he too got no response. He then tried to contact their representative on Epsilon and got no a reply. "Has Starfleet found out about us?" he asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," she answered.

"Has anything happened here?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Everything has been going fine."

The representative departed the _Three _Aces and reported back to the Senior Partners.

xxx

"Hello Whistler," Xavier said when he appeared in his study at his temporary headquarters.

Whistler said hello and handed the Assistant Director a parchment and then disappeared.

"We're going to war tonight," Xavier told everyone in the dining hall an hour later. "The Senior Partners have found out about Epsilon and the _Pleasure Palace_." 

"I wonder how they found out?" Faith asked.

"They need more children Faith and they got them from Epsilon and they can't get in touch with their contact on Epsilon or the _Pleasure _Palace," Giles answered.

"These are our orders," Xavier told everyone.

xxx

Paris – The Federation President's Office

When Admiral's Rean, Sanchez and Toddman entered President James' Office they saw Mr. Xavier and Whistler.

"Have a seat gentlemen," President James said and the three Admirals did as they were ordered. "Mr. Xavier has just informed me that the Senior Partners have found out about Epsilon and the _Pleasure Palace_ and they're going to war tonight. Apparently the Senior Partners think Starfleet has something to do with why they can't contact their operatives."

"How are the demons coming to earth Madam President," Admiral Sanchez asked.

"We have a hellmouth on this earth and it's been here a long time," she answered.

The three Admirals turned and looked at Mr. Xavier.

"Why can't we detect it?" Admiral Toddman asked surprised looking at Xavier.

"There's a powerful magic spell around that hellmouth that no technology can every detect," he answered.

"Where is the hellmouth located?" Admiral Rean asked.

"That's classified for now Admiral and that's where the war is going to be fought," President James answered.

"That hellmouth will be closed permanently before the war starts and don't ask how," Xavier told them. "Before that happens all the 'hot spots' on this earth will also be closed forever and all the Senior Partners' properties will also be destroyed."

The Admirals didn't show their surprise when they heard about the Senior Partners' properties.

"You have another problem gentlemen. There's a Commander at Starfleet Headquarters that's been going to the adult establishment owned by the Senior Partners," President James told them.

"However, that Commander doesn't know that," Xavier said to the Admirals.

"How do you know?" Rean asked Xavier.

"We know," he answered. "In fact, none of their patrons know who they work for, and don't forget the Senior Partners' employees are all human and their businesses are legitimate."

"That Commander hasn't committed any crime and hasn't broken his or her oath to Starfleet," President James told them.

"How did the Senior Partners find out?" Rean asked seething underneath his cool exterior.

"Someone read the Commander's mind Admiral," President James answered. "We do it all the time with Betazoids."

"Those Betazoids tried to read our minds in the Council Chamber," Xavier said. "However, none of you knew that you can't read a mind of anyone who has power, including the slayers. The others were protected by a powerful angelic magical spell which no one in existence can penetrate. It works both ways Admiral."

If Admiral Rean was not a harden veteran of the Dominion War, he would've wilted under the gaze of the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute.

The Admirals apologized to Mr. Xavier.

"Whistler handed me a padd when he appeared with Mr. Xavier in my office and after I read the padd I asked Mr. Xavier if he knew what was on the padd and he told me no. Apparently this is strictly a Starfleet matter and has nothing to do with them and I'll tell the three of you how it concerns Starfleet after Mr. Xavier leaves," President James told the Admirals.

"Aye Madam President," the Admirals said.

Robert Xavier gave Admiral Sanchez his orders and told him they came from above and the Admiral nodded his head.

xxx

"This only tell us where to be at a certain time," Admiral Toddman said after the Federation President handed each Admiral a padd.

"We're find out why we're being sent after we get there," Sanchez said.

"I want Starfleet Security and Starfleet Intelligence surrounding that property," President James said.

"Aye Madam President," Admiral Rean replied.

xxx

"We're going to war tonight," Doctor Weber told the medical staff.

"I'm going with them," Doctor Graham said.

"So am I," Doctor Chandler replied.

"We're not part of the Warrior Class," Doctor Ling said smiling at her colleagues.

"We're all trained to fight evil," Doctor Chandler reminded her.

xxx

Sisko's – New Orleans

"When Julian told me I couldn't believe it Admiral," Chief Miles O'Brien said.

"It's true Chief," Sisko replied.

"I thought the Priest was crazy," O'Brien said.

"So did many others until the ones from the other earth arrived," Sisko replied.

"Slayers, humans with angelic power and there's an angel here," O'Brien said shaking his head.

"We met him Chief. He and the others had dinner here a few nights ago," Sisko told him.

"What's he like?" O'Brien asked.

"Why don't you asked him," Sisko answered with a grin on his face when he saw Angela and Eönwë walk into his father's restaurant and his grin grew wider when he saw the females in the restaurant jaws drop when they saw Eönwë. Admiral Sisko introduced the two of them to Chief Miles O'Brien and smiled when he saw the Chief was flustered after Eönwë shook his hand.

"Why are you here?" Sisko asked.

Angela handed him the parchments she had in her hand.

"How am I going to get there?" he asked after reading the first parchment.

"Whistler," she answered.

"You're to be in uniform Admiral Sisko," Eönwë told him.

He nodded his head and read the second parchment. "We'll be there," Sisko said with a smile.

"Good," Angela said returning the smile and they took their leave.

"You can close your mouth now Chief," Sisko said laughing.

xxx

Admiral Paris' Office

"The war is tonight Owen," Janeway told him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Admiral Sanchez told me and ordered me to come," she answered.

"Does he know where it's going to be fought?" he asked.

"No, and neither does he," she answered.

"My goodness Katie," Paris said feeling helpless and frightened.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

"That home has a security system we've never seen before," Toddman said and handed Rean a padd with the readings.

"Who owns the property?" Rean asked after reading the padd.

"John Robert Abbott and he's a former Starfleet Officer," Sanchez answered. "Retired Commander Abbott abruptly retired 10 years ago after 20 years in Starfleet. After digging further, I found out that he retired after he was passed over for promotion to Captain in Starfleet Security. He's divorced and his former wife and daughter live on Alpha Centauri and they've had no contact with him in over 15 years."

"This is the same man who was in the Council Chambers in a Commander's uniform," Rean said.

"We know," Toddman replied.

"Do either of you know Mr. Abbott's whereabouts?" Rean asked.

"No we don't sir," Sanchez answered.

"Has he left earth?" Rean asked.

"No sir. We've checked and he's still here," Toddman answered.

"How are we going to pick that lock?" Toddman asked. "We've tried everything and nothing works."

"I know how," Rean answered.

xxx

"Do you know why the Admiral wants to see me Admiral?" Seven of Nine asked Janeway in her office.

"That's classified Seven and you'll find out later," Janeway answered and told her when to report to Admiral Toddman's Office.

"Yes Admiral," Seven said and left her office after she was dismissed.

xxx

"You two look tired," Xavier said when Doctor's Graham and Chandler entered his office.

"We are," Graham replied. "We're joining the battle tonight."

"Before you do that I suggest the two of you get some sleep," Xavier said to the two of them.

"Do you have spare accommodations?" Chandler asked with a tired smile.

"Of course," Xavier answered and they were shown to a spare room and promptly fell asleep.

xxx

The Paris Home

"I know my husband very well Gretchen and he's scared," Maggie Paris said to her old friend.

"Katherine contacted me earlier and told me the news," Gretchen Janeway replied. "Does Tom know?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Maggie answered.

"I'll stay with you until we hear from Owen," Gretchen said.

"Thank you," Maggie replied.

xxx

"What are you doing here Jean-Luc?" Doctor Crusher asked when he walked into her office at Starfleet Medical.

"The _Enterprise_ is here to take the Benzar Ambassador back to her home world in a week," he answered.

Doctor Crusher told Captain Picard about the meeting in the Federation Council Chambers and their guests.

"So it's all true," he said sitting back in the chair stunned at the news.

"Yes it is," she replied.

"What is Starfleet going to do?" he asked.

"Starfleet can't do anything Jean-Luc, that's why the others were sent from the other earth," she answered. "This is going to be a battle between heaven and hell and angels from heaven will also be involved."

"Including the one that was in the Council Chambers?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"This is very hard for me to believe Beverly," he said.

"I know," she replied. "I'm having dinner with Will and Deanna this evening, would you and Geordi like to join us?"

"Thank you, yes," he answered.

xxx

John Robert Abbott left his home and went to dinner with a few of his colleagues. They had much to discuss.

xxx

"Admiral, Seven of Nine is here," his aide told him over the comm.

"Thank you," Toddman replied and got up from his desk and walked out of his office. "Come with me Seven of Nine," he said.

"Yes Admiral," she replied.

"This is classified and it's not to be discussed with anyone," Admiral Sanchez said to Seven of Nine when she arrived with Admiral Toddman at a home secluded in a wooded area.

"Yes Admiral," Seven replied.

Admiral Sanchez handed Seven a tri-corder and told her what he wanted her to do.

"This is a unique security system," Seven said after scanning the electronic touch pad outside the door and looking at her readings.

"Can you open it?" Toddman asked.

"Yes Admiral," she answered and punched in the security code and watched as the door opened.

"How did you do that?" Sanchez asked.

"My ocular eye implant," she answered.

"Of course – Borg technology," Toddman said.

When Admiral Toddman nodded his head, a Commander walked up and scanned the interior of the house.

"It's all clear sir," he said.

The two Admirals along with Seven of Nine headed to a secret room in the house.

"Open it," Sanchez said to Seven.

"Yes Admiral," she replied. After looking at the touch padd Seven punched in a code and the door to the room opened.

When the Admirals entered the room they were surprised to see many computer banks, but neither could access any of the computers and asked Seven to do so. They watched as Seven used her Borg assimilation tubules to gain access to the data and downloaded that information into a padd Admiral Sanchez had in his hand. When Admiral Sanchez tried again, the computer banks came to life.

"I want every bit of information in these computers Captain," Sanchez turned and said to the Andorian Captain.

"Aye sir," she replied and Starfleet Intelligence got to work downloading all the data in the computers.

"I have to leave. Thank you for your help Seven of Nine," Sanchez said and handed the padd to Admiral Toddman.

"You're welcome Admiral," she replied and left the premises with Admiral Sanchez.

Admiral Toddman stayed and oversaw the collection of the data.

xxx

"I still can't believe any of this," Geordi said at dinner that evening.

"What are you having a hard time believing Geordi?" Troi asked.

"All of it," he answered. "Those were the readings of hell?" he asked wide-eyed.

"That's what they told us," Crusher answered.

"We all thought we lived in paradise; and to find out we don't is upsetting to me," Geordi said clearly distraught.

"They reminded us that we never lived in paradise and everything was simply pushed underground. Doctor Edwards told us that no matter have advanced a society becomes, human nature never changes and that's been born out," Crusher told him.

"How could we not know?" he asked.

"No one's going to broadcast their sex lives Geordi," Crusher answered. "These establishments have been around since the beginning of time and they always will be."

"What's really upsetting you Geordi?" Troi asked.

"The abuse of the children and what's been done to them," he answered.

"We're all upset about that Geordi," Will told him.

"What else is bothering you?" Troi asked.

"Epsilon," Geordi answered. "No one knew about that Federation colony world and now Epsilon City has been destroyed and is nothing but ash."

"The demons had taken over Epsilon City years ago and corrupted most of the people in Epsilon City. That's why it was destroyed Geordi," Crusher told him.

"By the Wrath of God," he said.

"Yes," Crusher replied.

After dinner Captain Picard returned to the _Enterprise-E_ and sat in his quarters and wept for the inhabitants of Epsilon City and wondered how Starfleet could simply forget about one of their colony worlds. Captain Picard also wept for the children and what was done to them and he too thought they lived in a perfect society until outsiders came in and told them otherwise, and brought the proof with them and reminded them they're all flawed human beings.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

"May I have your attention," Xavier said to everyone in the dining hall after reading the parchment Whistler just handed to him when he appeared. "It's time to begin."

When Faith, Peter and Edward got up from the table, Whistler walked over to them and told them the Three Aces was closed that evening and Camille's having a meeting with Allison and Casey. He then snapped his fingers and the three of them disappeared.

xxx

_The Three Aces_

Camille, Casey and Allison were sitting at one of the tables in the upstairs VIP Lounge when Camille suddenly got up and looked down when she sensed a slayer's presence in the club and saw a young women with an axe in her hand.

"Hello bitch," Faith said looking up at her with a smile on her face.

"Who are they Camille and how did they get in?" Casey asked looking down at the three of them.

"The female is a slayer and the other two are magic wielders," Camille answered walking down the stairs. "I don't know how the three of got into my club, but I'm going to send all of you back where you came from."

Peter and Edward never took their eyes off Allison or Casey and stepped aside when Camille starting walking towards Faith and noticed the smile never left her face.

"I'm to powerful for you slayer," Camille said walking up to her.

Faith used her slayer speed to side-step Camille when she lunged at her and raised the slayer scythe and cut her in the back. Allison and Casey watched and heard Camille scream and saw her turn into something beyond words which shocked them.

"What the hell did she turn into?" Casey turned and asked Allison.

"I don't know," she answered suddenly very frightened looking at the thing that was once Camille.

"You can't hurt me slayer," the demon said in a guttural voice.

"I already have," Faith said and swung the scythe at the demon which froze it in place.

Casey and Allison saw the slayer cut Camille/demon in half and heard its horrible scream as it was burning to death and saw nothing but black ash a few seconds later.

"It's your turn boys," Faith said smiling when she turned to Peter and Edward.

After Casey and Allison finally got their bearings, Allison's eyes, hair and veins turned black and when Peter saw a fire ball appear in Allison's hands, he raised his arms and when he opened his hands something small, white and round appeared and then rose from each hand and merged together – then grew in size and surrounded the warlock. Allison proceeded to rain fire balls down on Peter Li and was surprised when they bounced off his shield. Peter waved a hand at Allison who disappeared and then reappeared in front of him...and when Allison's body touched the glowing white shield, she screamed and never saw Peter Li's hands reach up and snap her neck. After Allison's dead body fell to the floor, Peter Li waved his right hand and his protective shield disappeared.

Casey's eyes, hair and veins also turned black and he tried to use a dark magic spell on the slayer, which to his surprise didn't work. He did that because he thought she was the greater threat after what he saw her do to Camille/demon.

"Slayers are immune to magic mate," Edward said looking up at his fellow warlock.

When Casey looked down at Edward he was hit with a very powerful magic spell with words he didn't understand. When he tried to counter the spell he felt the other warlock's spell tightened around him and couldn't move. He heard the warlock say another word he also didn't understand and Casey McKenzie started gasping for air and fell to his knees. Edward Duna calmly walked up the stairs and when he reached Casey McKenzie he snapped his neck – and Casey McKenzie died with his hands around his neck.

Whistler appeared after the three were dead and snapped his fingers and Faith, Edward and Peter disappeared and when he snapped his fingers again, others appeared in the cellar of the _Three Aces_ where Eönwë was waiting. When Dawn, Maril and her bodyguards arrived, Eönwë slowly opened the door where the 'hot spot' was located and Maril and Dawn entered. Maril's sharp eyed guards had arrows in their bows and were pointed in every direction.

"Close it Dawn," Maril said.

Dawn Summers withdrew her wands from her wand holders and turned into the green energy of the key and said green energy flowed through her wands and closed the 'hot spot' forever. Eönwë disappeared and so did the others when Whistler snapped his fingers.

xxx

Los Angeles

"Hello Carla," Darren Mason said when he appeared in front of her when he saw her walking on the Mansion grounds towards one of the doors.

Carla Swanson stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the man and knew a magic wielder when she saw one. "Who the hell are you and how did you get on these grounds?" she asked with a sneer.

"My name is Darren," he answered. "You walked into a magical bubble Carla and we're both enclosed in it."

Carla didn't let on she'd never heard of a magical bubble and knew the warlock standing before her must be very powerful indeed if she never felt or sensed said magical bubble.

Darren saw her eyes, hair and veins turn black and before she could say a word he uttered a silence spell, and no words came out of Carla's mouth and with another word from the warlock Carla Swanson realized she was stuck in place when she tried to move and raise her arms. Carla watched as white threads appeared in the warlock's hands and then proceeded to throw them at her and weave themselves around her body – and no one heard her scream. After Darren snapped her neck, the magical threads disappeared and with a wave of his hand, Carla's dead body disappeared and reappeared in the cellar of the Mansion. With another wave of his hand the magical bubble disappeared and Whistler appeared and snapped his fingers. Thanks to Whistler, there's no recording on any of the vids inside the Mansion of what happened to Carla Swanson.

xxx

Everyone gave a verbal report to Xavier, Giles and Maglor when they returned to their temporary headquarters.

"What about the 'hot spot' at Wolfram and Hart?" Maglor asked after the others departed the conference room.

"That's not our concern Maglor," Xavier answered.

Maglor nodded his head and knew an Ainur will destroy that 'hot spot'.

xxx

South San Francisco

No one saw who raised the buildings near the warehouse that housed the hellmouth.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

"What did you find?" Rean asked Toddman when he walked into his office a few hours later.

"All the information is being analyzed at Starfleet Intelligence and we struck gold," Toddman answered and handed Rean a padd.

After Admiral Rean read the padd he knew many heads will roll. "How long has this been going on?" he asked.

Admiral Toddman told him. "When everyone finds out we're going to be on the hot seat Jaz," he said.

"I know and I want Mr. Abbott arrested when he returns home," Rean replied.

"Aye sir," Toddman said.

xxx

San Francisco

A man appeared next to the building of Wolfram and Hart and with a touch of his finger the building caught fire and everyone inside screamed – and a few minutes later the building and bodies were nothing but ash and the 'hot spot' was permanently closed.

Another man did the same to the _Three Aces_ and the dead bodies of Allison and Casey were ash along with the club.

The adult establishment owned by the Senior Partners was also burned that evening, along with Heather and the other employees inside the building.

xxx

Los Angeles

No one saw the man outside the Mansion in Los Angeles while he waited until everyone went inside. These patrons, save two, were sent a special invitation to a special event that evening and they're also the ones abusing the children. After everyone was inside the man sent the remaining young children to the castle and then touched the building – which immediately caught fire and the screams of the damned could be heard far away.

xxx

"All the Senior Partner's properties have been destroyed and the remaining children have been sent to the castle," Xavier told everyone when he walked into the dining hall with Whistler.

"How many children?" Doctor Chandler asked.

"A lot," Xavier answered. "Do you and Doctor Graham still want to go?"

"Yes," Doctor Graham answered. "The children are in capable hands."

"It's time to leave," Xavier told everyone. "Whistler."

Whistler snapped his fingers and everyone appeared on a large rooftop near a warehouse. When Whistler snapped his fingers again Admiral's Sanchez, Janeway and Sisko also appeared on the rooftop.

"Where are we?" Janeway asked looking around.

"Somewhere in South San Francisco," Sanchez answered also looking around and recognized the area.

"Look who just arrived," Dawn said standing next to Maril with a smile on her face.

The three Admirals turned and saw Eönwë and Angela and Eönwë was dressed in magnificent blue battle amour adorned with hallowed jewels. They saw Eowne look up and smile along with others on the rooftop. The Admirals did the same thing, but didn't see anything.

"Why is everyone looking up?" Sisko asked.

"An angelic host just appeared in sky Admiral," Xavier answered looking at the stars.

"Eönwë is the only who can see his brothers, however, we know they're there, but we can't see them," Angela answered.

"You know when angels are nearby?" Admiral Sanchez asked.

"Of course," Xavier answered.

"It's one of the perks of being related to them and also being bonded with one," Angela said.

"What do you mean by being bonded?" Sanchez asked.

"Eönwë and Angela are married Admiral," Sisko told them.

Admiral Sanchez looked at the two of them and saw Angela smiling at him.

xxx

"What are we waiting for?" Janeway asked a few minutes later.

"Everyone is waiting for me Admiral Janeway," Michael said when he appeared on the rooftop.

The Admiral's looked at the very tall man who was perfect in beauty and he was dressed in breathing armor that was even more magnificent than Eönwë's. They also saw a long flaming sword by his side.

"This is the Angel Michael, our Captain," Xavier told them.

"And my big brother," Angela said smiling up at Michael who bent down and kissed her on the head and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello Admiral Sanchez and Admiral Janeway," Michael said looking at the two of them.

The two Admiral's said hello.

"Hello Emissary," Michael said smiling at Sisko.

"Hello," Sisko replied and returned the smile.

Eönwë and the elves bowed when they saw Michael, and Dawn and Michael exchanged greetings.

xxx

"Here they come," Xavier said looking left.

Michael nodded his head to Whistler who snapped his fingers. The elves were positioned on the other rooftops, except Aral, Maril and their Royal Guard, and Maglor stood next to Aral. The slayers along with Giles were below along with members of the Angel Institute. Eönwë stood on one side of Michael and Angela on the other.

When the diabolical horde came into view, Michael took Angela's hands and disappeared. When they arrived at the warehouse he touched the building with his flaming sword, which burned instantly. Angela then floated above the hellmouth and turned into pure white fire and with her out stretched hands the white fire spread out across the entire hellmouth destroying it entirely and when she returned by Michael's side they saw the hellmouth collapse into the ground. Michael took her hands and they returned to the rooftop.

When the demons came into view the elves inserted an arrow in their bows, and with a thought Michael lit their arrows with fire.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Admiral Sanchez said looking at the demons.

"The things of hell," Sisko replied looking at the grotesque demons and saw the battle was joined when the slayers and Members of the Angel Institute came from around the buildings.

The Admirals watched as the slayers moved with great speed and knocked many demons back with their power, while the elves rained down their fiery arrows on the demons and burning many to death. They saw one Member of the Angel Institute turned into a big cat and mauled a demon to death and another turn into a giant fiery bird and killed three demons with one pass.

Faith was killing demons left and right and smiling the whole time, and Rona was also a killing machine. Buffy was swinging the scythe with great efficiently and with one swing five demons were killed at once. Dawn also wielded her weapon efficiently while Giles swung his axe cutting of demon heads and limbs. Admiral Sisko saw Mr. Xavier wielding his fiery sword expertly along with the other Members of the Angel Institute...and they too had fiery weapons. He also saw them using their angelic light to set many demons on fire. Doctor's Graham and Chandler had angry looks on their faces while they were cutting demons in half and Sisko knew they were enraged at what was done to the children on their bosses' behalf.

Michael, Eönwë and Angela looked left when they saw orcs joining the battle. Michael lit Angela's two swords and with a thought sent her to the orcs. When she appeared in front of the first orc he sneered at her and she cut-off his head, and then moved quickly from orc to orc doing the same thing and left black ash in her wake.

Eönwë felt his wife's surprise when she looked up and immediately left the rooftop and stood very tall in front of her and saw one of his fallen brothers come into view. The Balrog was tall and huge and had shadows and fire all about him and had a long fiery whip in his hand, and with a thought from Eönwë, his wife appeared next to Xavier.

"Now we know why Eönwë's here," Xavier said to Angela.

"That thing is huge," she said.

"I know," he replied looking at the Balrog and then they rejoined the battle.

xxx

The Balrog raised his fiery whip to strike, but Eönwë was faster and cut-off his arm with a mighty arc of his sword. While the Balrog roared in pain, Eönwë stood taller and the Balrog put his other arm over his eyes when he saw the light of the angel in front of him and he never saw his former brother's terrible blade come down and cut off his head; and his body shook the ground when he fell. With another thought, Eönwë's wife appeared next to him and she set the Balrog's body and head on fire. David then appeared and blew the Balrog's black ashes up to the sky, along with the orcs black ashes, and Eönwë returned to the rooftop.

Twenty minutes later the battle was over and Michael and the host disappeared. David burned the remaining demons' bodies when he shouted a word and blew all their black ashes up and away with a mighty wind. When Whistler appeared he snapped his fingers and everyone appeared on the ground and saw the buildings come down.

"Eönwë just brought those buildings down Admiral and it was another angel who raised those building. After you contact Starfleet, Whistler will send all of us to the Federation Council Chamber," Xavier told him Sanchez he walked up to him.

Admiral Sanchez contacted Starfleet Security and Intelligence and when they arrived he gave them their orders.

xxx

Federation Council Chambers

The Federation President, Council Members, Admirals from Starfleet, Starfleet Officers, the Pope and several Cardinals were in the Council Chambers watching the battle – and they all gasped when Michael appeared on the rooftop. He, along with the others in the Chamber were surprised to hear there was an angelic host in the sky when they saw Eönwë looking up and smiling. Everyone in the Chamber were also surprised to hear that Eönwë and Angela are married, including His Holiness and the Cardinals.

Kai Jalan, Vedek Heller and Captain Kira smiled when they heard the Angel Michael call Admiral Sisko, _Emissary_.

Admiral Desmond knew there were no words to describe Michael standing on the rooftop in all his glory, with his long golden hair on fire and his eyes were brighter than the sun. The armor he wore was adorned with hallowed jewels from heaven, and his hands rested on the hilt of his mighty flaming sword – and it's a sight he'll never forget. He looked around the Chamber and noticed everyone stared at the mighty angel in awe, including the Vulcans.

Captain Picard, like the others in the Chamber, gasped when they saw some of the things from hell and he heard many screams and a few in the Chamber fainted. He thought his mind would break when he saw what they were fighting.

Lt. Commander Tom Paris and Lieutenant Harry Kim sat with their mouths hanging open and couldn't comprehend what they were seeing. In fact, no one could.

The doctors from Starfleet Medical were surprised to see Doctor's Chandler and Graham, who were dressed in all black like the others. They were also stunned to see them light their swords with fire with their hands and then proceeded to tear through the demons with a vengeance, and no one missed the angry looks on their faces.

The Admirals in the Chamber finally realized why no one in Starfleet can fight a war with demons and why they're all standing on the sidelines watching.

xxx

"Madam President, Ambassador Johnson," Xavier said with they appeared in the Council Chambers with Admiral's Sanchez, Sisko and Janeway. Assistant Director Xavier saw the turned up noses of everyone in the Chamber and many looked like they were going to be sick. "That smell is demon blood on our clothes and as all of you can see, it's black blood. That's why we burn their bodies and our clothes," Xavier told them.

"Where was the battle fought?" Admiral Rean asked.

"In South San Francisco and those demons came from the hellmouth which was located inside the only warehouse in that area," Xavier answered.

Gasps and murmurs in the Chamber.

"There was a hellmouth here?" Admiral T'Lara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That hellmouth has been here for years Admiral," Xavier answered.

More murmurs and gasps in the Chamber.

"Why couldn't we detect it?" Admiral Tevan asked.

"No technology can detect magic Admiral and there was a powerful magic spell surrounding that area," Xavier answered.

"Only a magic wielder could see and/or feel that spell," Giles said.

"Those demons were headed to San Francisco with orders were to destroy Starfleet Headquarters and this city," Xavier told everyone in the Chamber.

"We've had reports of four major fires this evening," Admiral Ross said after the Chamber quieted down.

"Those buildings were the Senior Partners' properties and all the 'hot spots' have been closed permanently and everyone in those buildings are dead," Xavier replied.

"Who destroyed those buildings?" Admiral Jellico asked.

"Angels," Xavier answered. "Michael destroyed the warehouse and the hellmouth was also destroyed."

"Those buildings are now nothing but ash and the bodies of your citizens who were in those buildings are also ash," Doctor Graham told them.

Gasps in the Chamber.

"What was that thing Eönwë killed tonight?" Captain Kira asked.

"That was a Balrog and he was a fallen angel from Arda," Angela answered. "Only Eönwë can kill a fallen angel from Arda...and now you know why there was an angelic host in the sky."

"We had a fallen angel coming to our earth," Admiral Nechayev said wide-eyed.

"Yes Admiral and none of you can kill a fallen angel because their power is to great," Buffy replied.

"Arda spilled over on our earth like it did yours," Admiral Desmond said.

"Yes it did Admiral. Thanks to the Senior Partners," Xavier replied.

"The orcs I killed tonight were once men from Arda," Angela told them.

"WHAT!" Admiral Toddman exclaimed.

"All the fallen angels on Arda became hideous things, as you all saw, and Morgoth and Sauron made elves and men in their own twisted and ugly images," Doctor Chandler told them.

"Madam President the rest of the children were sent to the castle and due to the lateness of the hour, I've give you my report later today," Xavier said.

"Thank you Mr. Xavier," she replied.

"Whistler," Xavier said and he snapped his fingers.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

Valinor – The Ring of Doom

Olórin listened as the other Ainur discussed mortal magic and they'd come to realize how very dangerous that magic truly is when a word can take a life; silence someone permanently; make them immobile; send anyone anywhere with a wave of their hand, and use fire to burn someone to death. Olórin nodded his head slightly when he saw how useless the female's fire balls bounced off the white shield protecting the other magic wielder. He and the other Ainur saw the dark magic wielder Carla screaming silently while the white threads that bound her, burned her skin. They could also see the dark shadows surrounding the dark magic wielders and knew they'd been delving in dark sorcery for many years and they've hurt others. None of them missed the expression on two of their faces when they saw what Camille really was and the Ainur saw Camille's black blood dripping on the floor where Faith cut her in the back when she turned into her true self. The other two seemed surprise how quickly Faith killed Camille and Olórin knew they'd never heard of a slayer, but got an eduction that day of what a slayer is and what she can do.

They watched their brother Eönwë open the door to the room in the cellar and Maril and Dawn enter and Dawn close the 'hot spot', and saw a few of their other brothers destroy the Senior Partner's properties. The Ainur also commented how happy they were to see that the Crown Princess is fully healed. Olórin was not surprised to see the others in the Council Chambers sicken by the sight of the demons that came to their world...and saw many of them get ill, pass out or turn away. He knew they'd never seen anything like that evil before. Olórin chuckled to himself when Eönwë sent Angela out of harms way of their fallen brother. After the battle was over the picture in the Ring of Doom disappeared.

xxx

The Paris Home

"What happened tonight?" Maggie Paris asked husband when he, Admiral Janeway, Tom and Harry walked into the Paris home.

They recounted the events of the evening.

"It was angels who destroyed the properties we saw on the vids?" Gretchen Janeway asked surprised.

"Those were the Senior Partners' properties and everyone inside also perished," Janeway answered looking at her mother.

"We saw only ash Katherine," her mother said.

"That's all that's left mom, just like Epsilon City," she replied.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Tom shouted.

"We didn't do anything wrong son," his father answered and told them how the Senior Partners found out about them. "...and that the others deal with this everyday. That's why they were sent."

"I can't image that," Harry Kim said thinking about what he saw that evening.

"None of us can Harry," Janeway replied.

xxx

When Doctor's Chandler and Graham returned to the castle they went to their rooms, showered and changed into their medical scrubs. They also burned the clothes they wore during the battle.

"How many children arrived last night?" Chandler asked.

"Twenty-two and three of them expired on the table," Weber answered.

"How old are they?" Graham asked.

"Three to 10 years?" Weber answered.

"What are their conditions?" Graham asked.

Doctor Weber told them. "Why don't the two of you get some sleep," she said.

"We will after we eat," Chandler replied.

xxx

Sisko's – New Orleans

"I'll be damned," Joe Sisko said after his son told him what happened.

"I've never seen anything like them before dad and they're truly evil," Ben said. "This evil is beyond anything we can image and the slayers and the others defeated them with ease."

"What about the children son?" Joe Sisko asked.

"They were sent to the castle," he answered.

"Thank the Lord," Joseph Sisko said.

xxx

South San Francisco

"This was the hellmouth," Sanchez said to Rean and Toddman early the next morning.

The Admirals scanned the large crater in the ground.

"This place is a mess," Toddman said looking around and saw many cracks in the ground where the Balrog fell.

"I want it cleaned up Todd and no one but Starfleet Personnel is to come near this place until further notice," Rean said.

"Aye sir," he replied.

The Admirals went to the other four properties and their tri-corders read only ash – like the hellmouth.

xxx

The Section 31 agent's meeting with his colleagues went well into the night and they didn't know about the war being fought in South San Francisco.

"Hello Mr. John Robert Abbott," a man said.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" he asked in an angry tone when he walked into his home and saw a man sitting in a chair in his living room and had on a Starfleet Uniform with Captain's pips.

"I'm Captain Thomas Dennison from Starfleet Intelligence," he answered getting up from the chair. "You're under arrest Mr. Abbott." After the Captain said those words and before John Abbott could move or say a word, they were both beamed out of his home.

John Robert Abbott found himself in a brig and when he turned around he saw Admiral's Sanchez and Toddman staring at him.

"We have all the information from your computers Mr. Abbott and you have a lot of explaining to do," Admiral Sanchez said to him.

John Robert Abbott didn't ask how they found out about him or how they entered his home and secret room. Nor did he ask how they overrode his computer codes. The thought never occurred to him that it was done by a former Borg.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

"He's not going to tell us anything Jaz," Toddman said.

"We have everything we need," Rean replied.

"Mr. Abbott has been in contact with a ship near earth, and our records show he hasn't been in contact with any Starfleet vessel," Sanchez told Rean.

"A rogue vessel?" Rean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what we think sir," Toddman answered.

"My guess is that ship is cloaked and we have to find her," Sanchez said.

"When I returned to my office this morning I found this padd on my desk," Rean told them and slid the padd across his desk.

"The coordinates to the vessel?" Toddman asked.

"I would assume so," Rean answered with a smile. "It also says we're to take a slayer with us."

"The Senior Partners also kept an eye on them," Sanchez said shaking his head.

"They didn't miss anything, did they?" Toddman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently not," Rean answered.

xxx

"Starfleet needs a slayer," Xavier told everyone in the dining hall after breakfast.

"Why?" Rona asked.

"I received a message from Whistler a few hours ago and it appears there's a demon on-board a vessel they're going after," he answer.

"Let me guess, he or she works for the Senior Partners," Buffy said.

"You're right Buffy," Giles replied.

"Who are you going to send Giles?" Buffy asked.

"You, and I'm going with you," he answered smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said returning the smile with her arms folded across her chest.

xxx

Admiral Janeway's Office

"Admiral Sanchez has another assignment for you Seven," Janeway told her.

"Do you know what the assignment is Admiral?" she asked.

"No I don't, but whatever it is, it's classified and you're not to discuss it with anyone, including me," Janeway answered and told Seven when to report to Admiral Toddman's office. "Dismissed."

"Yes Admiral," Seven said.

xxx

Office of the Federation President

"That many children were sent to the castle?" President James asked.

"Yes Madam President," Xavier answered.

"They were right under our noses the whole time," President James said.

"This is not anyone's fault Madam President. The Senior Partners took great care to keep everything out of everyone's sight." Xavier replied.

"They succeeded," she said.

"But someone was watching everything they did," Xavier told her and saw the Federation President nod her head.

"Who are these people?" President James asked after scrolling down her padd.

"They're the ones who worked for the Senior Partners and they're now dead and their families have to be notified of their deaths," Xavier answered. "If you scroll down further you'll see the ones who visited the children's establishment."

The Federation President continued scrolling down her padd. "My goodness," she said. "Some of them are Starfleet Officers, a few Ambassadors and prominent citizens."

"This will not be swept under the rug Madam President," Xavier replied.

"What do you mean Mr. Xavier?" she asked.

"They're dead Madam President and as we speak, everyone is wondering where they are. I suggest you have your Attorney General contact their families and tell them what happen to them," Xavier answered.

"What if they don't believe her?" President James asked.

"We have all the vids of their comings and goings and everything they did," Xavier answered.

"This is going to be a nightmare Mr. Xavier," she said

"I know Madam President, but this is about crimes against the innocent. They're two others who visited that Mansion who weren't in that building yesterday evening and justice will be brought down upon them," Xavier told her.

The Federation President didn't ask the Assistant Director of the Angel Institute what he meant by that statement.

xxx

On-board the _USS Achilles_ (Akira Class)

"Do you know what this is about Captain," her First Officer asked.

"No I don't," Captain Tanya Morris answered.

"We're being hailed Captain," her Operation's Officer said.

"On screen," she replied and saw the face of Admiral Sanchez.

"We're ready to beam aboard Captain," he said to her.

"Aye sir," she replied.

xxx

Captain Morris greeted Admiral Sanchez and his guests in Transporter Room 1 and didn't show her surprise when she saw the Borg, Seven of Nine, a man and woman with axes in their hands and another women who had short swords strapped across her back. The Admiral didn't introduce the Captain nor the Chief that that was with him, but suspected the Captain is with Starfleet Intelligence. She also knew many Starfleet Security, Starfleet Intelligence Officers and Starfleet Engineers were being transported to the other transporter rooms aboard her ship. Captain Morris escorted the Admiral's guests to the lounge near the bridge.

"Lay in a course to these coordinates helm," Sanchez said when he walked on the bridge with Captain Morris and told him the coordinates.

"Aye sir," he replied. Everyone on the bridge was surprised to see the Admiral was armed with a hand phaser.

Buffy, Giles and Angela stared out of the view screen in the lounge and were in awe of space as they watched the stars streak by.

"Is this your first time in space?" Captain Dennison asked smiling at the three of them.

"Yes it is Captain," Giles answered.

"How can you tell?" Buffy asked with a smirk on her face.

"The expressions on your faces," he answered.

"Do you have space travel where you come from?" the Chief asked.

"We're just beginning, but we've been to the moon a few times and we've sent probes to Mars looking for water, and we've built a space station above earth which is fully manned," Angela answered.

"You're further than we were at that time," Captain Dennison said.

They talked for another hour until a Starfleet Security Officer arrived in the lounge and told them he'll escort them to the bridge and Seven of Nine was silent the entire time. When they arrived on the bridge, everyone was surprised to see Seven of Nine, who was also armed with a phaser along with a Captain and Chief. A few gasped when they saw a man and woman with an axe in their hand and another woman with swords strapped across her back. They didn't see Angela's or Buffy's daggers.

"I'll be damned," Captain Morris said when a ship appeared out of nowhere when they arrived at the coordinates – and the ship appeared to be dead in space.

"That's a Starfleet vessel, but has no identification," Morris' Operation's Office said.

"Hail them," Sanchez barked.

"Aye sir," Morris' Operation's Officer said. "We're not getting any reply Admiral," she said.

Just then, the view screen came to life on the unidentified vessel and everyone on the bridge of the _Achilles_ saw the other bridge and it looked to them that everyone appeared to be asleep and that was confirmed by Morris' Operation's Officer.

"Mrs. Súlimo," Admiral Sanchez turned and said to her.

"Yes Admiral," she replied and with a wave of her hand she sent Buffy and Giles to the bridge of the other ship and she too disappeared and appeared on the bridge of the rouge vessel.

"Don't ask," Sanchez said looking around the bridge and saw many open mouths.

"Aye sir," they all said.

xxx

"They're two of them Giles. One's here and the other one is there," Buffy said. Buffy walked up to the sleeping man at the Tactical Station and cut off his head with the slayer scythe. The man turned into his true demon self and burned to death.

Giles walked up to the sleeping woman at the Engineering Station and did the same with his axe. Her head and body turned into something beyond belief and black blood poured out of her neck and head.

Angela then walked over to the dead female demon and fire came out of her right palm and she burned the demon's body and head. Then she called up a wind and sent both demons black ashes out into space.

The bridge crew of the _Achilles_ had wide-eyes and opened mouths and a few Officers were talking quietly among themselves.

Buffy senses told her there was no more demons on-board that vessel. "All clear Admiral," she said looking at Admiral Sanchez on the view screen.

"Thank you Miss Summers," he replied and gave Captain Morris her orders.

"Aye Admiral," she said and saw the Admiral, Captain, the Chief and Seven of Nine disappear from her bridge and reappeared on the bridge of the rouge vessel.

"What the hell is going on and what were those hideous things and who're those people?" Morris' First Officer asked after the view screen on the other bridge went black.

"Don't ask" Morris answered and ordered her transporter teams to beam the others over to the unidentified vessel.

xxx

"Eönwë just sent everyone on this ship to the location you designated Admiral," Angela told Sanchez.

"Thank you Eönwë," Sanchez said looking around and saw the bridge was empty.

"You're welcome Admiral," he replied when he showed himself.

"Check the Engineering Station Chief," Sanchez ordered.

"Aye sir," O'Brien said.

"Captain Dennison put a force field around that entire deck," Admiral Sanchez said.

"Aye sir," Dennison replied and did as he was ordered.

Seven of Nine inserted her assimilation tubules into the helm station and after she extracted them she downloaded the information into the padd the Admiral handed her. Admiral Sanchez then brought the ship back to life and had access to all the codes on the ship, including the information where the ship has been. He downloaded all that information on another padd and handed that padd to Captain Dennison.

"Get to work Captain," Sanchez said.

"Aye sir, and everyone is on-board," Dennison replied.

"I'll be in Engineering," Sanchez said. "Chief you're with me."

"Aye sir," O'Brien replied and followed the Admiral to the turbo-lift.

Captain Dennison gave orders to the others when they came to the bridge to man the stations and then went into the Captain's Ready Room.

"Coffee or tea Captain?" Angela asked when she appeared in the Ready Room.

"Coffee with cream," he answered, but didn't seem surprised when she appeared. Captain Thomas Dennison was in the Council Chambers listening to everything the ones from the other earth had to say, and he also saw the battle the other evening in the Council Chambers.

She handed him a tray with a coffee pot, cup and cream. "It's real coffee and cream Captain and not the replicated kind," she told him with a smile.

"That's the only kind I drink, and thank you Mrs. Súlimo," he said and took the tray which appeared out of thin air.

"Buffy's hungry and so am I and I''ll be in the mess hall preparing lunch for everyone and it's going to be real food," she told him. "Can someone show us to the mess hall?"

"I"ll have a Security Officer escort all of you to the mess hall," he said.

"Thank you," she replied.

xxx

"This will not do," Angela said when they entered the mess hall and saw only replicators.

Seven watched Mrs. Súlimo change everything with only a snap of her fingers and saw plenty of food, pots and pans and utensils.

"Are you going to help me Seven of Nine?" Angela turned and asked her.

Seven nodded her heard in the affirmative. "How did you do that?" Seven asked.

Angela told her and told her not to tell anyone and Seven agreed. They got along very well while they were preparing lunch and Angela realized Seven's an excellent chef.

xxx

"It's a Romulan cloak sir," O'Brien said to Sanchez after scanning the device.

Sanchez nodded his head and wondered how they got that cloak, but knew he'll never find out.

xxx

The Castle

"Hello Robert," Doctor Weber said when he appeared in the conference room.

"Doctors," he replied to Weber, Rosen and Edwards and took a seat.

"What's so urgent?" Edwards asked.

"The older children at the Mansion were becoming like the adults and they too were killed," Xavier answered.

"I'm not surprised," Rosen said.

"Cory Masters was also there and committed suicide a year after he arrived and the two of you are going to have to tell his mother and brother," Xavier told Rosen and Edwards. "We were lead to his remains before everything started and he's going to be buried here. Many other children at the Mansion were either killed or committed suicide and they were buried on the grounds of the Mansion." Xavier also told them the other reason he was there.

"I'll be damned," Doctor Weber said.

"Why doesn't anyone know about them?" Doctor Rosen asked.

"They've always kept a very low profile and everything is spread through word of mouth and they have a very large practice world-wide," Xavier answered.

"I'm sure they do," Doctor Edwards said.

"How many of them are medical doctors?" Doctor Weber asked.

"A quarter of their staff and that includes nurses," Xavier answered. "Other members of their staff have their PhD's in either Adult or Child Psychology and he and his wife are Psychiatrists. He's a Child Psychiatrist and she's a Psychiatrist."

"I assume they'll be at the conference?" Edwards asked.

"They're going to be the guests of honor," Xavier answered.

An hour later everyone in the castle heard Mrs. Masters wail to the high heavens and Brian Masters cried in Doctor Rosen's arms in her office.

When Cory Master's remains arrived at the castle, the Pathologist examined the remains and determined the cause of death and also checked the remains' DNA with Mrs. Masters DNA, and it was confirmed that the remains were her son Cory.

xxx

On-board the Unidentified Vessel

"Everyone on-board can smell the food," Admiral Sanchez said with a smile when he walked into the mess hall and hour later.

"Would you like to have lunch with me Admiral?" Giles asked.

"Yes Mr. Giles," he answered and sat at his table.

"Here's your lunch and I hope you like it," Angela said and sat the feast in front of them.

"This is delicious," Sanchez said after taking a few bits of his food.

"Seven of Nine made it and she's a chef like I am," Angela replied with a smile and walked away.

"Mrs. Súlimo is a chef?" Sanchez asked with a raised eyebrow.

Giles told him what he knew of her background and saw the Admiral studying her.

"That's why she called Michael her big brother," he said. The Admiral asked Giles how he became a Watcher.

Angela was happy to see the crew enjoying their lunch and Captain Dennison complimented the two chefs after he had lunch. Before the crew arrived in the mess hall for lunch, Angela and Eönwë had lunch with Buffy...and an hour after everyone finished lunch, both ships warped out of the system with the Admiral sitting in the Captain's seat and Captain Dennison sitting in the First Officer's chair.

"I want every bulk head ripped out," Sanchez said to Dennison when they returned to earth.

"Aye sir," he replied.

xxx

"What the...," the former Captain Carl Lindon said when he woke up in a brig. When he looked up he saw Admiral Toddman looking at him.

"You and your crew are all under arrest and we have your ship," Toddman told him and walked out of the brig.

The Retired Starfleet Captain had a stunned look on his face and couldn't remember anything.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The Federation President's Office

"...and their families have to be notified of their deaths," President James said to Attorney General Mary Young.

"I'm still finding this hard to believe Madam President," she told her.

"The padd you have in your hand has all the proof," President James told her. "This is a civilian matter and not a Starfleet matter and you're going to be in charge of the investigation."

"What am I looking for Madam President?" she asked.

"Proof that they've done this to other children, and I suspect they have," she answered.

"That's going to be hard to prove Madam President," she said.

"I suggest you talk to Doctor's Edwards and Rosen at the conference," President James replied.

"Yes Madam President," she said.

xxx

"These Starfleet Officers are deceased, Admirals," President James told Admiral's Rean, Sanchez and Toddman who were looking at the photos on the padds in their hands.

"That's why they haven't reported for duty," Toddman said.

"Do you know where they died Madam President?" Rean asked.

"The Mansion where the children lived," she answered. "I've appointed the Attorney General the task of notifying the civilians of their deceased loved ones and to tell them where they died and what they were doing; and your job is to notify these Officer's families and to tell them the same thing."

"Aye Madam President," Rean said.

President James told the Admirals about the conference she wanted them to attend.

xxx

The Vatican

Cardinal Gianni was in Cardinal Ramirez's office talking about the invitation they received when Whistler appeared and handed each of them a padd and then disappeared.

"A message from heaven," Cardinal Gianni said with a smile and they both read their padd.

"I'll be damned," Ramirez said after reading his padd and looking at the vids.

"We have an appointment with him in an hour," Gianni replied.

When the Cardinal's arrived at their meeting with the Pope, Cardinal Ramirez handed him his padd.

"Where the hell did you get this?" the Pope asked with an angry look on his face and stood up and threw the padd back at Ramirez. The Pope saw all his sins laid bare.

"It came from Whistler over an hour ago," Ramirez answered.

"I don't believe you," His Holiness said.

"It's true Your Holiness and I too received a copy," Gianni told him and held up his padd. "Your good friend Camille, who helped you rise to the top, turned out to be a demon from hell and your whore Heather is now dead."

"What do you want?" the Pope asked glaring at the two of them with his hands on his desk.

"Your resignation," Ramirez answered.

"You're never get it," the Pope shouted.

"We know," Gianni replied. "But all of this is going to come to light."

"The Lord has already seen to it, and this is who you're dealing with now," Ramirez said.

"How dare you...," the Pope began and suddenly collapsed on the floor.

The Cardinal's summoned the guards and they summoned the Vatican Doctor after they checked His Holiness.

"He's had a massive stroke," the doctor said after reading his tri-corder and had the Pope beamed to the Vatican hospital.

"Do you know what happened?" the doctor asked the two Cardinals.

"We were talking to him and he suddenly collapsed on the floor," Ramirez answered.

Cardinal Gianni confirmed what Cardinal Ramirez said.

xxx

"How bad is he?" Cardinal Ramirez asked the doctor later, who was checking the Pope.

"Very bad," the doctor answered. "We've tried everything and nothing seems to work."

"They're some things medicine can't cure," Ramirez said in a sympathetic voice.

"I agree with you your Eminence and this appears to be one of those cases," the doctor replied.

The Cardinal and doctor didn't know the Pope heard every word they said, but couldn't speak and never will again. They also didn't know His Holiness will be in great pain for many years before he died. When the Pope heard a voice in his head tell him – _you've always answered to me_ – His Holiness knew he was doomed and screamed in his head.

When the world found out about the Pope's stroke, many people sent condolences and wished him well.

"My padd is gone," Gianni said to Ramirez later that day.

"So is mine, and our job is done," he replied.

"I wonder how long he's going to be like that?" Gianni asked.

"I suspect a very long time," Ramirez answered. "If he ever recovers, he's going to find a new Pope in his place."

"Now we know why the Angel Eönwë separated us from His Holiness in the Council Chambers," Gianni said.

"He was only doing his Father's Will," Ramirez replied.

xxx

The Vermont Institute

"Where is the conference being held Sam?" Doctor James Davidson asked.

"At a castle in Ireland and we'll be there for a couple of days," Doctor Samuel Madigan answered. "We were also invited to a Ball at the castle."

"Formal dress," Jessica Madigan said.

"Don't forget to pack a formal gown dear," Madigan said smiling at his wife. "I was told the Federation President will be in attendance."

"She will?" Doctor Amy Madigan asked. Doctor Amy Madigan is Samuel and Jessica's daughter.

"So I was told," her father answered.

"Who else is going?" Dr. Davidson asked.

"Doctor's Carl Edmond and Allen Raymond," Sam Madigan answered. "We've be leaving early tomorrow morning and arrive at the castle in time for lunch, and after lunch the conference will begin."

"Do you know who else will be in attendance?" Amy asked.

"No I don't," her father answered.

xxx

Starfleet Medical

"Your hand is completely healed Lt. Franklin," Doctor Weber told her after examining her wound.

"It feels much better doctor," she said looking at the scars on her hand.

"You can return to duty in a few days," Doctor Paige told her.

"Thank you doctor," she said.

xxx

"Where's is the boy going to live?" Giles asked wiping his glasses on his tie.

"At the Watchers' Counsel," Xavier answered smiling at Giles.

"Why are we taking Mr. McKenzie's son back with us?" Maglor asked.

"Powers orders and he's also a magic wielder," Xavier answered.

"Of course he is," Giles said. "Where's his girlfriend?"

"She disappeared and no one knows where she went," Xavier answered.

"I'll never understand mortals," Maglor said.

"We're complicated Maglor," Xavier replied laughing. "It's time for our meeting."

xxx

"As a reward for all your hard work, you have a choice. You can either go to the ball or go to a nightclub. We've checked and it's not run by demons," Xavier told the slayers and warlocks.

"I'm going to the ball," Dawn said.

"So am I," Buffy replied.

Darren also told him he'll go to the ball.

The slayers and other two warlocks opted for the nightclub.

"The ones that are going to the nightclub we go tonight and we'll send you home tomorrow," Xavier told them. "The nightclub is in New Orleans and Mr. Sisko is expecting all of you for dinner and we've paid in advance."

"Five-by-five," Faith said with a smile.

"Where's the nightclub?" Sabrina asked.

"Xavier told her.

"I know where that is and it's not far from the restaurant," Sabrina said.

"I knew you would," Xavier replied smiling at the slayer and told them when the club opens and closes and Rona will be in charge of the money.

xxx

The Castle

Later that evening the remains of Cory Masters were laid to rest on the castle grounds. Father Desmond said a prayer for the dead with his mother, brother, Father Daniels, Doctor's Edwards and Rosen in attendance. Doctor Rosen held Mrs. Masters while she wept and Father Daniels held the crying Brian Masters hand. The four Psychologists and their children watched discretely from the castle along with many of the doctors and their staff.

xxx

Sisko's – New Orleans

"They're here," Nathan said to Joseph Sisko when the slayers appeared.

"It's nice to see you again," Joseph Sisko said smiling at the slayers and two warlocks. "The buffet is ready."

Admiral Ben Sisko and Jake talked to some of the slayers during dinner and Joseph Sisko marveled again at how much the slayers ate and he and his family wished them, Peter and Edward well, after they thanked him and told him they'll be going home in the morning.

They followed Sabrina to the _Music Hall_, and when they arrived they were surprised by the size of the club and the place was packed. The _Music Hall_ had two levels and the dance floor was on the second level and they listened to music from many era's and some they recognized. They danced and mingled and closed the place down.

xxx

The Castle

The doctor's from the Vermont Institute were surprised to many injured children on the grounds of the castle and others running about and playing.

"I don't recognize any of those medical scubs," Davidson said looking at the men and women attending to the injured children.

"Neither do I," Sam Madigan replied.

"Are we in the right place dad?" Amy asked her father.

"Yes we are," he answered and they continued walking to the front door of the castle.

xxx

"Hello, I'm Father Desmond," he said when he opened the door. "Welcome to the castle."

"Hello Father," they replied and entered.

"Lunch will be served in the dining hall in half an hour and I'll show you to your rooms," Father Desmond told them.

They looked around the castle and thought it was beautiful while they were being escorted to their rooms.

xxx

"Right this way," Father Desmond told them when he met them at the bottom or the staircase and lead them to the dining hall.

"Our guests have arrived," Doctor Weber said looking at the others when they walked into the dining hall.

The doctors at her table watched as Father Desmond showed their guests the buffet lunch and waited until they had their plates and showed them to their table.

"What is this place Father?" Sam Madigan asked.

"It's a home and hospital for abused children," Father Desmond answered. "Some of the doctors in this dining hall are the ones who healed their bodies and the four Child Psychologists on Staff will try to heal their minds."

"What type of medicine do they practice," Doctor Davidson asked looking around the dining hall.

"Pediatrics, Emergency Medicine...," Desmond answered and then excused himself.

During lunch the doctors from the Vermont Institute watched as other doctors came and went and were surprised to see Starfleet Officers walk into the dining hall and helped themselves to the buffet and three of them were Admirals.

"What kind of conference is this?" Doctor Edmond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going to find out after lunch and most of those Starfleet Officers are doctors," Doctor Jessica Madigan answered.

xxx

After lunch everyone gathered in a large conference room which also had round tables that sat six each and there was coffee, tea and water on each table. Everyone stood when the President of the United Federation of Planets entered the room with her bodyguards and took her seat at the long table on the dais. On her right sat the three Admirals from Starfleet an on her left sat the AG Young and then Mr. Xavier, and Doctor's Weber and Edwards.

Madam President welcomed everyone to the conference and told them Doctor Samuel Madigan, his wife, daughter and the other doctors from the Vermont Institute were the guests of honor and she asked them to stand up and introduce themselves, which they did. "Doctor Samuel Madigan will you please tell us about the Vermont Institute?" The Federation President asked.

"Yes I will and thank you Madam President," he replied and walked up to the podium. Doctor Madigan told the audience the Vermont Institute is a private clinic in Vermont that treats abused children, and adults that were once abused. He told them the story of his great, great grandmother, who was physically and verbally abused as a child by her own mother and was sent to a distant relative in Vermont who made sure she received an education sent to her college. After she graduated from college she married a wealthy man and they had three children; and after he died he left her his entire fortune to her and she decided to set up the Vermont Institute to treat abused children and adults who were once abused as children. Doctor Madigan told them the Vermont Institute has been around for hundreds of years and has helped many abused children and adults.

"Why haven't we heard about the Vermont Institute?" Doctor Paige asked.

"We keep a very low profile and everything is by word of mouth," Doctor Sam Madigan answered. "Many of the abused adults we're helped were or are Starfleet Officers and enlisted personnel, and Doctor Madigan heard murmurs in the room and continued after the murmurs died down. "Most of our staff graduate from Vermont College and it's Medical and Nursing School nearby and after they graduate they come and work at the Vermont Institute."

"How was your great, great grandmother abused?" Pulaski asked Madigan.

"My great, great, great grandmother used to whip her with a belt where no one could see her bruises," he answered.

"She didn't want anyone to know what kind of monster she was," Doctor Edwards said.

"I found out my great, great, great grandmother was treated the same way by her father, and he was also abused by his father," Madigan replied.

"And the cycle continued," Doctor Weber said.

"It was my great, great grandmother who finally broke the cycle and she's wouldn't allow her children's nanny to lay a hand on them," Doctor Madigan replied and fielded questions from the floor for another half hour.

"Thank you Doctor Madigan," President James said to him when he took his seat.

"You're welcome Madam President," he replied.

"The doctors at the castle were sent to treat the abused children from Epsilon, one of colony worlds," she told Doctor Samuel Madigan and his staff.

"Why were these children sent to this castle?" Jessica Madigan asked.

"The Federation doesn't have have the proper medical system in place to treat these children nor the proper mental health professionals; whereas we do. That's why we were sent," Doctor Weber answered.

"Starfleet and the Federation have many Counselor's," Doctor Edmond said.

"Federation and Starfleet Counselor's are not qualified to treat sexually abused children and all the trauma that comes with that, nor the ramifications," Doctor Edwards answered. "They must have a PhD in Child Psychology or be a Child Psychiatrist."

"The Federation does have Child Psychiatrists," Doctor Paige said.

"The reason no child will a every tell those Psychiatrists about there abuse is your children are indoctrinated to believe they live in a paradise and they don't want to upset the apple cart," Doctor Weber replied.

"You have many damaged children and adults on this earth and they've never had anyone to turn to, and they've carried this burden all their lives," Doctor Edwards told them.

"How do we get a handle on this?" Admiral Sanchez asked.

"You never will and neither will we," Doctor Weber answered. "They're always going to be pedophiles and people who abuse children in many other ways. This has been going on since the beginning of time and will go on until the end of time. Human beings are not perfect and we all have flaws and others can see our flaws."

"But no one here wants to admit that," Doctor Collins said from the audience.

"I agree," Doctor Samuel Madigan said. "The children and adults who come to us say the same thing and they don't want to rock the boat."

"If they do they know the Federation will sweep it under the rug," Doctor Rosen replied.

"The cats out of the bag and some people are asking questions about Epsilon and what happened there. This will all come out and the milk has been spilled and can't be put back into the bottle," Xavier said.

"Some of the children on Epsilon want to know what happened to their brothers and sisters that were sent to a better place to live," Doctor Weber told them.

"We never thought about their brothers and sisters," Admiral Toddman said.

"Someone did, and they're going to be told the truth Admiral," Doctor Edwards replied.

xxx

"Where are you doctors from?" Doctor Davidson asked.

"They're from another earth doctor and they were sent to heal the children from Epsilon," President James answered.

"Why and how did they get here?" Doctor Allen Raymond asked.

"They're tell all of you later," President James answered.

"Yes Madam President," Raymond said.

"How many years have you practiced medicine?" Doctor Davidson asked.

The doctors from the other earth told them their educational background.

"You're a Psychiatrist Doctor Edwards," Doctor Jessica Madigan said.

"Yes I am, and as you heard Doctor Rosen is a Child Psychiatrist," he replied.

"Let's take a half-hour break," President James said.

xxx

"We'll see you back home Giles," Faith said as she, the slayers, Peter and Edward were ready to depart.

"I'll see you soon," he replied. "Whistler."

Whistler snapped his fingers and the slayers returned to their respective homes and Peter Li and Edward Duna returned to the Angel Academy.

xxx

The Hellmouth – Cleveland

"Welcome back," Robin said when Faith appeared in the common room.

"How did it go?" Xander asked.

Faith told them.

"Why were three warlocks from our earth sent?" Robin asked.

"They work for the Powers and they were each assigned to one of the dark magic wielders on that earth, and they defeated them easily. They're also very powerful white magic wielders," she answered.

Xander nodded his head and thought about his friend Willow.

xxx

The Castle

"This is beautiful," Sanchez said looking around the grounds.

"The children are so small," Toddman said looking at the children during the break.

"And they've all been abused, either physically, sexually or both," Sanchez replied.

"I was told to give each of you a padd," Xavier said to the Admirals when they approached him on the grounds. "Whistler gave them to me before I departed our temporary home."

The Admirals looked at their padds and saw a picture of Mr. Abbott and one of their Starfleet Officers, and Admiral Rean raised an eyebrow at Mr. Xavier.

"Those two are responsible for the children's broken bones, injuries and the deaths of many children at the Mansion," Xavier told them.

"Does anyone know why?" Admiral Toddman asked.

"Scroll down your padds Admirals," Xavier answered and watched as they did so.

"Those sick son-of-bitches," Sanchez said looking at one of the vids of the Starfleet Officer beating a child senseless and then climaxed; and Mr. Abbott getting angry when a young girl didn't say she loved him and watched him beat her about the face and head.

"Keep scrolling Admirals," Xavier said.

They did so and saw other Starfleet Officers doing vile things to young children.

"This is disgusting," Toddman said.

"If their families don't believe you, you can show them those vids," Xavier told them. "Not all of the patrons of that establishment were killed that night because they had prior engagements, as you well know."

"And I'm going to bring justice down upon them, and these are my orders," Angela said walking up to them.

The Admirals nodded their heads.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The doctors from Starfleet Medical were surprised to learn many Starfleet Officers and Enlisted Personnel had been abused as children and sought counseling at the Vermont Institute because they had no other option.

"We found out today we need Psychiatrist and Psychologists with PhD's to help our own and not Counselors who're not trained to deal with their childhood trauma...and we'll never know how many Starfleet Officers have been abused as children," Doctor Pulaski said to Doctor Paige during the break.

"I agree with Doctor Pulaski and we now know we have a broken society," Doctor Crusher said.

"Your society is just like ours, but we acknowledge it and you don't," Doctor Weber replied. "None of us are perfect and we all have our own problems, but we deal with our problems differently and we all have someone we can talk to. Be it a professional, friend or family member. We also have a law enforcement system in place and if someone is abused or battered they can call the police and the abuser or batterer will be arrested and taken to jail."

"It's time to return to the conference," Doctor Bashir said a few minutes later.

xxx

The Admirals and others asked more questions about the Vermont Institute and their practice.

"I found out the doctors at the Vermont Institute are trained the same way as the other doctors. By that I mean all the Psychiatrists at the Institute much complete four years of college before they're accepted into Medical School. Their Medical School is also four years and after they graduate they must do a one year internship and then a five year residency in Psychiatry."

"You do it the same way we do it," Doctor Edwards said looking at the doctors from the Institute.

"It's become a lost art here, but we kept it and our surgeons also have to do a one year internship after Medical School and then their six year residency and they also learn to use technology," Jessica Madigan replied.

"You're taught both ways?" Doctor Pulaski asked surprised.

"Yes we are, because we only deal with humans," Doctor Edmond answered.

"Are you a Pediatrician doctor?" Weber asked.

"Yes I am and I see most of these children have broken bones," Edmond said.

"They also had internal injuries, brain damage and everything else you can think of," Doctor Weber replied.

"Did you used technology?" Amy Madigan asked.

"The castle and grounds are a technology free zone and no technology will work here," Weber answered.

"That's why the children are in casts," Doctor Davidson said.

"We want their bones to heal properly and a lot of their bones had to be re-broken and reset properly, and in some cases we had to insert rods in their bones," Doctor Ling replied.

"Some of the children are in full body casts," President James told them. "Before all of you leave here today, I'm ordering all Starfleet Officers to tour the children's wards to see what that evil did to them."

"Aye Madam President," they replied.

The Federation President then adjourned the conference.

xxx

"Thank you for seeing me doctors," Attorney General Young said when she walked into the conference room and took a seat and told them why she wanted to speak to them. "How do I begin my investigation?" she asked.

"Start with their own children and/or family members such as nieces and nephews," Doctor Rosen answered.

"Most of them are going to be reluctant to talk to you," Edwards told her.

"Why?" Young asked.

"They're ashamed and they've carried this secret for a long time and they think it's their fault," Rosen answered. "Also talk to their spouses about their children's behavior."

The doctors from the Vermont Institute also gave her advice.

"When you're ready, contact us and we'll send someone with you," Doctor Jessica Madigan said.

"Thank you doctors," AG Young said.

The doctors from the Vermont Institute asked the other doctors where they came from and why.

xxx

Admiral Rean's Office

"You want to see me sir," Admiral Jellico said when he was escorted into Admiral Rean's conference room and saw Admiral's Sanchez and Toddman.

"Have a seat Ed," Rean said.

"Aye sir," he replied and did as he was ordered.

Rean slid a padd to Jellico and told him to read it...and Admiral Edward Jellico looked like he'd seen a ghost and his face fell watching his sins.

"Your only saving grace Ed is that they're no laws against what you did," Sanchez told him.

"You sick bastard, how could you, how could you?" Toddman shouted at Jellico.

"That was one of the Senior Partners' properties and they recorded everything everyone did in those rooms," Rean told him.

"You've been doing this a long time Ed and I wonder how many lives you've ruined?" Sanchez asked.

"You have a lot of leave and I suggest you take all of it until we decide what to do with you," Rean said. "Dismissed."

"Aye sir," Jellico said red-faced and walked out of the conference room.

xxx

"What do you want?" John Abbott asked with a sneer looking at the three Admirals standing outside his cell.

"We have the ship you contacted and all the information from the computers on-board that vessel," Sanchez answered.

"The entire crew has also been arrested," Toddman told him.

John Abbott's mouth hung opened and wondered how they got around the codes on-board that ship and how they found out about that vessel.

"We also have the vids of your comings and goings from the Mansion where the children were held prisoner and the vids of everything you did in those rooms," Rean told him and watched the expression on his face change to horror.

"That property was owned by the Senior Partners and they recorded everything you did and knew who you were and they had two of their own on-board that vessel," Sanchez said.

"Those demons were watching your organization the entire time and the whole world is going to know about you Mr. Abbott," Toddman replied and when he and Admiral's Rean and Sanchez walked out of the brig, they heard Mr. Abbott scream.

xxx

"Why am I here Mrs. Súlimo?" Sanchez asked.

"I'm about to bring justice down on the ones who hurt the children," she answered and then summoned D'Hoffryn.

"Herald, what do you wish?" he asked with a bow when he appeared before her.

"I wish for those who hurt the children to suffer greatly until the day they die," she answered.

D'Hoffryn snapped his fingers and an invisible light hit the ones who hurt the children. "Your wish is granted," he said and clapped his hands and disappeared in fire and brimstone.

"That was it?" Admiral Sanchez asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I suggest you visit your two friends," she said and saw the Admiral nod his head. When Angela returned to her temporary home, it was moved to the castle grounds which no one could see.

xxx

"Report doctor," Rean said when he and Admiral's Sanchez and Toddman walked into the sick bay of the brig and saw Mr. Abbott's body contorted, his eyes open and his mouth twisted in permanent sneer.

"We've tried everything Admirals, but nothing seems to work," Doctor Amy Dunn replied.

"Is he in pain?" Toddman asked.

"I don't know sir," she answered looking at the readings on her tri-corder. "On of the guards heard him scream in agony and found him like this."

"Thank you doctor," Rean said and the Admirals walked out of sick bay.

xxx

"Beam him to the brig's sick bay," Rean said looking at Admiral Jellico lying on the floor of his home with his eyes opened and his face was white as a sheep and his body was also twisted and contorted.

"Aye sir," Toddman said and pressed his comm badge.

"Doctor," Rean said when they walked into sick bay.

"He's in a coma Admiral," she replied looking at her readings.

"Can you revive him?" Rean asked.

"I'll try," she answered and the Admirals watched as she did everything in her power to revive the Admiral. "He's not responding sirs."

"Thank you doctor," Rean said and gave her her orders.

"Aye sir," she replied.

"Technology can't undo what D'Hoffryn did and the Admiral and Mr. Abbott will be in coma for the rest of their lives and they'll be in great pain until the day they die," Angela told them when she appeared in the turbo-lift with the three Admirals.

"Will our doctors be able to relieve their pain?" Toddman asked.

"No they won't Admiral," she replied and then disappeared.

"Good," Sanchez said.

Admiral's Rean and Toddman were also glad, but didn't say it out loud.

xxx

"Thank you for coming Mr. Sisko," Robert Xavier said when Jake was shown into his office at the castle and told him why he wanted to see him.

xxx

Federation News Service – San Francisco

"What is it Jake?" Nina Clark asked when he walked into her office.

Jake Sisko handed her the padd he had in his hand.

"Where did you get this?" she asked wide-eyed scrolling down the padd.

"From a confidential source," Jake answered.

"We're going to run this now," she said.

Jake smiled and told her where he was headed and why and who wanted to be a guest on her show and she gave her blessing.

xxx

The face of each person who visited the Mansion were shown on the vids and everyone watched each patron chose a child, walk to a room and then close the door. Needless to say, many were surprised to see the faces of Starfleet Officers, a few Ambassadors and several prominent citizens.

Jake Sisko reported from the burned Mansion after the vids were shown and told the viewers that the pedophiles who were in the Mansion when it burned a few nights ago they also burned to death. A vid was shown of everyone's face who entered the Mansion that night and the audience saw the building catch fire and heard the horrible screams of everyone inside. Jake then walked to a spot on the Mansion grounds which was cordon off, and reported that some of the children committed suicide and others were murdered in the Mansion and told the viewers the men and women they were seeing are digging up the remains of the children."Why are you here Madam Attorney General?" Jake asked when he walked over to her.

"President James has assigned me the task of investigating this entire matter and no stone will be left unturned," she answered. "This is a very serious Mr. Sisko and we found out we've had many children defiled in this manner for many years."

"Will Starfleet be involved in any way Madam Attorney General?" Jake asked.

"No, Mr. Sisko. This is strictly a civilian matter," she answered.

"We've found one Madam Attorney General," someone shouted.

"Excuse me Mr. Sisko," she said and walked over to a grave site.

xxx

Federation News Service

"Thank you for coming Doctor Madigan," Nina Clark said to him.

"Thank you for seeing me Ms. Clark," Doctor Samuel Madigan replied.

"I understand you're a Child Psychiatrist and an expert in child abuse," she said.

"Yes I am," he replied and told her the history of the Vermont Institute. "In fact Ms. Clark, pedophilia has been with us since the beginning of time and will be us until the end. Contrary to what everything thinks, we're never lived in a perfect world and the sexual exploitation of children, along with many other things have been pushed underground. Unfortunately the Federation doesn't have any laws against child abuse."

"Why did you say we don't live in a perfect world doctor?" she asked.

"The citizens on earth mistook wiping out poverty and disease as a perfect world and our Authorities began telling us we live in paradise and they forgot about human nature and the human condition...and if they were reminded, they turned a blind eye and buried their heads in the sand. They can't turn a blind eye anyone and their heads have come out of the sand. A lot of people know we don't live in a perfect world and we see them everyday and have for hundreds of years," Doctor Madigan answered.

Nina Clark and Doctor Samuel Madigan talked for another half hour.

The entire brass at Starfleet Headquarters watched the vids, along with everyone else on earth.

xxx

Sisko's

"It came to light dad," Ben said.

"The ones who died in the Mansion deserved everything they got son," Joe Sisko replied.

Admiral Benjamin Sisko nodded his head.

xxx

The Starfleet Press Office issued a statement a hour later saying they were appalled to find out Starfleet Officers were engaged in such depraved behavior and they now know why those Officers haven't reported for duty. Everyone at Starfleet Headquarters found out the vids were shown throughout the entire Federation, including the space docks and space stations. When the Commanding Officers of those installations contacted Headquarters and asked what they saw on the vids were true, they were told it was.

xxx

The Castle

Father's Desmond and Daniels and others watched the grisly scene of the remains of the children's bodies being exhumed from the ground.

"Our children from Epsilon," Doctor Bridges said shaking his head.

"I wonder how many children are buried on those grounds?" Doctor Amy Madigan asked in a sad voice.

"Many," Doctor Rosen answered.

"Epsilon is where all the children came from – a forgotten Federation colony world. It's that forgotten colony world that turned around and bit the Federation and Starfleet in the ass," Weber told them.

"Everything has come full circle," Doctor Edwards said.

xxx

An hour later the Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Avali were greeted by Father Desmond and gave them a tour of the castle. The Royal Couple also met the children, who were delighted to meet them and asked them many questions, which they answered. Aral and Maril were heartbroken to see so many damaged children and thought of their own children.

The children were also delighted to receive many gifts from Eönwë, Angela, Buffy, Dawn and Darren; and each child either smiled at Eönwë or gave him a hug, which he returned. The gifts were a complete wardrobe for each child, stuffed animals and toys.

xxx

Starfleet Headquarters – The Admiral's Meeting

"Admiral Jellico hasn't reported for duty and he didn't die in the Mansion," Admiral Mica said. "Do you know what happened to him Admiral Rean?" Mica asked and he too was surprised and disgusted when he saw Jellico's face on the vids entering the Mansion and selecting a child.

"Admiral Jellico is very ill with no hope of recovery and he's in Starfleet Security's sick bay under heavy guard and can't be seen by anyone except the medical staff," Rean answered.

"How ill is Admiral Jellico?" Admiral Nechayev asked.

"The Wrath of God came down on him and none of you want to know what that looks like," Sanchez answered.

"Admiral Jellico and a civilian were responsible for the deaths and injuries of the children at the Mansion," Toddman told them and heard gasps and murmurs in the room and saw a few dropped jaws.

"Do you have proof of that?" Admiral Paris asked.

"Yes we do," Admiral Rean answered.

"Does the Attorney General also have that information?" Admiral Desmond asked.

"Yes she does and so does President James," Rean answered.

"Are the children's remains going to be examined at Starfleet Medical?" Ross asked.

"No," Rean answered. "Their remains are being sent to the Vermont Institute and their Pathologists will determine the cause of their deaths. Starfleet will not be involved in this matter in any way."

xxx

Earlier that morning, Attorney General Mary Young was before a Judge requesting subpoenas to search the homes and offices and to confiscate the computers of everyone involved, and the Judge granted her request. Armed with their subpoenas, the agents of the Attorney General's office began their task.

xxx

"Show her in," Rean said to his aide after she whispered something in his ear.

"Aye sir," she said and did as she was ordered.

"Admirals," AG Young said when she was escorted into the room.

The Admiral's acknowledged the Attorney General.

"I have a subpoena to search Admiral's Jellico office and to confiscate his computer. My agents have already taken his computer from his home," Young said to Rean when she walked up to him.

"The Admiral's computers contain classified Starfleet matters," Admiral Nechayev said to Young.

"I know Admiral," Young replied and walked over to Admiral Sanchez and handed him a subpoena. "This subpoena orders you to help me retrieve information from the Admiral's computers that's non-Starfleet related."

Admiral Sanchez read the padd. "Aye, Madam Attorney General," he said.

"Dismissed Admiral Sanchez," Rean told him.

"Aye sir," he said and walked out of the room with the Attorney General.

"My aide also told me the agents from the Attorney General's Office are also raiding the homes and offices and taking the computers of everyone involved in this disgusting matter – and it's all being shown live on the vids," Rean told the Admirals.

The gossip spread throughout Starfleet Headquarters when the Attorney General and her agents were escorted by Admiral Sanchez to Admiral's Jellico's office, and the Admiral walked out of his office with his computer and the Attorney General had Admiral Jellico's padds in her hand.

The family members and colleagues of those involved refused to talk to the press.

A good number of people contacted the Vermont Institute and its affiliates world-wide to seek help, including some Starfleet Personnel.

xxx

Doctor Malcolm Paige wept in his office while watching the vids of the remains of the children being removed from the ground and realized that could've been him. He too was an abused as a child and suffered physical and verbal abuse from his mother and had to be taken to the clinic by his father to have his bones healed which his mother broke from time to time when he was a little boy. After the fourth time over three years, his father told his mother to leave their home and never return. He's grateful his father spared his younger sister his torment and none of them saw her again after she walked out the door – and his father had their marriage terminated. What Doctor Paige didn't know is his mother found out about the Vermont Institute and got help a few years later.

xxx

"I thought we were better than this," Geordi said angrily after watching the vids.

"Why do you think that Geordi?" Troi asked.

"We're all taught growing up...," he began.

"That we live in paradise," Riker said. "My father abandoned me when I was 15 Geordi and for the most part I raised myself. I still feel resentment towards him and always will. I never experienced the paradise you're talking about Geordi and we're finding out neither have many others."

"Doctor Weber told us our society is just like there's, but the only difference is they acknowledge their flaws and we keep ours hidden," Crusher told him. "All of our dirty secrets are being exposed for everyone to see and we, as humans, are going to have to come to turns with our own weaknesses and flaws – and we all have them."

xxx

The people near the Mansion were surprised to see the Federation President beam to a spot on the grounds with her security detail. A man greeted the President and they saw her walk with him from site to site and ask him questions. The Federation News Service recorded President James' entire visit from a distance.

xxx

The Castle

"How many people will be at the Ball tomorrow evening?" Dora Alexander the chef at the castle asked Father Desmond.

Father Desmond told her.

"That many?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, and the elves from Avali will prepare the food and serve the guests," Father Desmond answered. "You're also invited and I expected to see you in a formal gown."

"Where am I going to get a formal gown?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Lord will provide," Father Desmond answered with a smile and walked out of the kitchen.

xxx

Office of the Federation President

"I want this matter handled very quietly Admirals," President James told Rean, Sanchez and Toddman after reading her padd. "I also want the ship that was confiscated to be put back together after you're finished tearing her apart and given a registry; and that vessel will be upgraded with the technology _Voyager_ brought back from the Delta Quadrant, and I want the cloak reinstalled. That ship is now a Starfleet Intelligence vessel and I also want Captain Thomas Dennison to be the Commander of that vessel and it'll be Admiral Sanchez's Flagship. That vessel is going to do all the dirty work that needs to be done."

"Aye Madam President," they replied.

"What about our treaty with the Romulans regarding the cloaking device Madam President?" Sanchez asked.

"The Romulans are no longer in any position to protest anything," she answered. "I also want..." she told them.

A half-hour after meeting with the Admirals, President James held a news conference and told the press that what everyone has seen is only the tip of the ice berg. She also told them she'd met with the Federation Council, Starfleet Personnel and the Heads of earth's governments and told them the laws she wants implemented to protect human children on all installations, Federation and colony worlds.

xxx

When the Admirals returned to Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Rean gave the order to arrest Mr. Abbott's associates on earth and to confiscate their computers. With the help of Seven of Nine and Captain Dennison their computer codes were broken and like Mr. Abbott's computers and the computers on the rogue vessel, a treasure trove of information poured out.

"How are our guests?" Rean asked Toddman later in his office.

"They're still in a state of shock," he answered.

Admiral Rean smiled. "After I spoke with Admiral Janeway I decided to have Seven of Nine temporarily reassigned to Starfleet Intelligence and she'll be given the rank of Lieutenant Commander on-board your Flagship. She's very good at keeping secrets and Admiral Janeway suggested you have an Astrometrics Lab on-board your Flagship and I agreed. Astrometrics has revolutionized Stellar Cartography with the Borg technology Seven of Nine installed on _Voyager_ and Astrometrics will replace Stellar Cartography on all new vessels using that same technology. Seven of Nine will be the Head of Astrometrics on your Flagship and she's also an excellent Engineer, Operations and Tactical Officer. Your Flagship will be the first ship to have all that technology installed and new ships coming off the line will also have the same technology."

"She's help us tremendously," Sanchez said agreeing with the choice. "What about the transphasic torpedoes?" he asked.

"Only the Sovereign, Akira and Prometheus class ships will carry those torpedoes," Rean answered.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Angel Institute and Academy are my own creation.

The Castle

The next evening Father Desmond escorted the Royal Couple from Avali into the Reception Room when they arrived, with Maglor following behind. Darren escorted Buffy and Dawn into the room a few minutes later and noticed Giles and the doctors were already there and dressed in either tuxedos or formal ball gowns and General Alexander wore his formal Military Dress Uniform. When Eönwë and Angela walked into the room they were greeted by cheers and smiles and Aral and Maril bowed to the Maia and they both gave Angela a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations," Doctor Vincent said to the two of them when he, Doctor's Chandler, Collins, Graham, Weber and James walked up to them.

"Thank you," they replied.

"When is the baby due?" Doctor Collins asked.

Angela told them and that Doctor James has agreed to be her doctor.

"You have a fine doctor," Doctor Weber said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and the other doctors shook Eönwë's hand.

"Is that why the two of you were late before the battle?" Doctor Graham asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Angela was ill," Eönwë answered.

"Now I know why I'm hungry all the time," she said laughing.

xxx

When the Federation President arrived 15 minutes later her security detail was surprised to see archers on the roof of the castle and two elven guards guarding the door outside the castle with a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. They also saw their swords and daggers. Father Desmond escorted President James into the Reception Room and she had a quiet talk with the Royal Couple before the others from the Federation and Starfleet arrived. She wore wore a lovely green ball gown.

The Head of the Federation Council, Ambassador Lincoln Johnson, arrived next with several Federation Council Members and Admirals from Starfleet and their spouses. Father Desmond smiled when he saw his brother, parents, sister and brother-in-law and Dora at the door five minutes later. He also escorted the remaining guests into the Reception Room when they arrived. Everyone stood in the receiving line and were introduced to the Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Avali and afterwards the guests were served the beverage of their choice and hors d'oeuvres.

xxx

"I understand your problem has been solved your Eminence," Robert Xavier said quietly to Cardinal Gianni.

"Yes it has Mr. Xavier and the Lord works in mysterious ways," he replied with a smile and took a sip of his wine.

Robert Xavier returned the smiled and saw Kai Jalan talking to Cardinal Ramirez.

xxx

"You look beautiful in your ball gown Mrs. Sisko and I see the Sisko men are dressed in tuxedos," Angela said with a bright smile when she walked up to them.

"Thank you," Kasidy said returning the smile.

"I'm sure you had something to do with our wardrobe," Admiral Sisko replied with a grin on his face.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Can we see the children before we leave this evening?" Joseph Sisko asked.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Angela answered.

"Thank you," he said.

xxx

"I see General Alexander has a lot of medals on his chest." "I wonder how he earned them?" Admiral Nechayev asked Admiral Ross and a few other Admirals after taking a sip of her wine.

"Over a lot of dead bodies Admiral – that's how he rose through the ranks," Doctor Edwards answered when he turned and saw Nechayev blush. "General Alexander graduated 12th in his class at West Point and was sent to war after he received his Commission as a Second Lieutenant, along with many others from his graduating class. The cadets who graduated first, second, third, seventh and tenth died on the same battlefield and many others who returned home were maimed for life and some were sent to the psych ward at the Army hospital, and a few are still there today. General Alexander earned all those medals the hard way – on the battlefield."

The Admirals looked at the General who was talking to Admiral Janeway, her mother and Mr. Giles.

xxx

"Which one is Buffy Summers Owen?" Maggie Paris asked her husband looking around the room.

"The one in the light blue ball gown," he answered.

"She's so young," Mrs. Paris said looking at the slayer.

"She was called as slayer at the age of 15 and she's now 25 and the longest living slayer in history," he told her. "She also died twice and was brought back each time."

"I can never image our daughters doing something like that," she said.

"Neither can I, but she had no choice," he replied.

"Is that her sister standing next to her dad?" Tom asked.

"Yes," he answered.

B'Elanna Torres studied the slayer from across the room and still couldn't believe what her father-in-law told them about the battle and how Buffy and a few other slayers knocked some demons backwards with their fists. The said demons who were much more powerful than any Klingon and Harogin combined.

xxx

Captain Jean-Luc Picard thought the elves elegant and graceful and noticed none of them made a sound when they walked and they glided across the room. He was also surprised to hear their lovely musical voices.

"The elves have given us a copy of their history, laws and customs," Crusher said to Picard.

"I can't wait to read them," he said smiling.

xxx

After the reception Father Desmond escorted the Royal Couple out of the Reception Room and onto the castle grounds and the others followed. The Royal Couple sat at the High Table with the Federation President, Ambassador Lincoln, Maglor, Father Desmond and Robert Francis Xavier. The others were escorted to their round tables which sat ten each, by one of the elven servants. Each table had a bouquet of flower as a centerpiece and there were also candles on the table.

Father Joseph Daniels sat at the table with the two Cardinals, Kai Jalan, Vedek Heller, Captain Kira and four doctors from the staff at the castle. Admiral Janeway sat on General Alexander's left and her mother on his right. Rupert Giles also sat at the same table along with Admiral Paris, his wife, son, daughter-in-law, Harry Kim and David Alexander. Buffy, Dawn and Darren sat at the table with Doctor's Graham, Collins, Chandler, James and a few other doctors. Eönwë and Angela sat at the table with Admiral Sisko, his wife, father, son, Admiral's Sanchez and Desmond, Captain Dennison and Dora. The doctors from the Vermont Institute sat with some of their counterparts from the other earth. Doctor Madison sat with his Aunt Katherine, Captain Picard, Doctor's Crusher and Paige and a few doctors and nurses from the castle. Some of the Admirals and their spouses sat together and Admiral's Rean and Toddman and their spouses sat with Members from the Federation Council.

The Federation President stood up along with everyone else, and she gave a toast to the Royal Couple and they did the same and the Royal Couple also gave a toast to Ambassador Johnson – and then the first course was served.

"This vegetable soup is delicious and unlike any soup I've every had," Dora said.

"I agree," Joseph Sisko replied with a smile after the taste exploded in his mouth.

"It's the spices the elves use and they're very different from ours," Angela replied. "The Avalian elves also have vegetable soup and bread for lunch everyday."

"Are they vegetarians?" Jake asked.

"No they're not. They also eat meat, fowl and fish," Eönwë answered.

"For breakfast they have fruit, cheese, yogurt and bread," Angela told them.

"No bacon and eggs for them," Sisko said laughing.

"No Admiral," Angela replied also laughing. "The elves don't eat pork, but dinner is a always a feast and they serve wine with dinner every night."

"I could drink this wine with every meal," Kasidy said and everyone at the table laughed.

xxx

The second course was deer meat with a sauce on top and warm elven bread.

"Why kind of meat is this?" B'Elanna asked. "I've never had it before and it's tender and delicious."

"So is the sauce and bread," Tom said.

"It's deer meat Commander and the bread is elven bread," David answered after sopping up the sauce with his bread and noticed everyone at the table did the same.

"I take it you've had deer meat before," Harry Kim said to David.

"Yes I have," he replied.

"Let me guess, on the elves home world," Admiral Paris said.

"Yes sir," David replied. "The elves are also great hunters and they hunt for all their meat. They're also excellent trackers."

"I have no doubt," Admiral Paris said.

"Do you they any technology?" Tom asked.

"No they don't, but they're not as backwards as you think they are. They live in houses like we do and they had bathtubs, sinks and toilets long before we did, and all the rooms in their inns have a full bath attached. They also have shops and restaurants. The hallowed jewels on Avali can be found in the waters all over their world, no matter if it's a like, stream, river or ocean. They're also in the sand on all their beaches world-wide and are imbedded in all their walkways, roads, bridges and archways. The elves are also great builders, craftsmen and mariners and everything they build or make lasts forever. The archways can take them anywhere on their world; and all they have to do is open one and they can either walk or ride through to their destination." David answered.

"Those archways are their transporters Tom," Janeway said.

"I would've never thought of that," B'Elanna replied looking at the elves and wondered how they worked and had a new found respect for them after hearing what David just told them.

"One of those archways is connected to our earth and that's how they travel from their dimension to ours and how we travel to their dimension," David told them.

"There's an archway on your earth?" Gretchen Janeway asked surprised.

"Yes ma'am, but no one can see it except us," David answered. "It's on the grounds of the Angel Academy for the Gifted and Talented where Admiral Janeway and Father Desmond stayed when they were on our world. That same archway can also take us to the Sylvan elves home world, which is in an entirely different dimension."

"Our three dimensions are connected together by those archways and the Sylvan elves also have archways all over their world," General Alexander said.

"The Avalian and Sylvan elves still do some things the old fashion way; and by that I mean they make everything by hand and they still ride horses. They also use parchment to send all correspondence and decrees by courier on horseback. However, they have ships that can take them anywhere in their world and all the Members of the Royal Family on Avali have yachts that take them anywhere to perform their royal duties instead of riding through one of the archways," David told them.

"Why?" Harry asked perplexed.

"They have all the time in the world Mr. Kim and time has no meaning to them," Giles answered.

"Their immorality," Harry replied.

"Which is natural for them and unnatural for us," Giles said.

"Why did you become a Watcher Mr. Giles and what does it entail?" Mrs. Paris asked as the third course was being served.

"My father and grandfather were Watchers..."

xxx

The third course was a quail with a mushroom sauce on top and a mushroom and bread stuffing on the side, and the elven staff continued filling the wine glasses at the tables all evening. Before the fourth course was served the staff lit the candles on the tables and everyone looked around and were in awe of the sight of the candles illuminating the entire grounds. The fourth course was dessert which were a perfectly baked skinned apple and pear and they were sweet – and the guests commented how the food exploded in their mouths and it was the best meal they've ever had.

"That was delicious," Buffy said.

"Yes it was and the elves know how to serve a feast," Doctor Graham said as coffee and tea were being served.

"I see the other guests also enjoyed the feast," Doctor Collins said looking around and seeing smiles on many faces.

"Most of them have known only replicated food and anything is better than that," Doctor Chandler replied.

Everyone at the table laughed.

xxx

"I see you enjoyed your dinner Captain," Angela said to Dennison after the dessert plates were cleared away.

"That was the best meal I ever had," he replied.

"I agree with you Captain," Sanchez said.

"I also agree," Admiral Desmond said with a smile.

"I've been a chef all my life and I've never tasted anything like that," Joseph Sisko said smiling.

"Neither have I," Dora replied.

"Do the elves eat like this everyday?" Jake asked.

"Yes they do," Angela answered.

xxx

"Do you like the elvish tea Captain?" Doctor Madison asked Picard.

"Yes I do and it's just as delicious as the meal," he answered with a smile.

"The service was also impeccable," Doctor Paige said.

xxx

"I wonder if the elves will share their recipes with the Vermont Institute?" Doctor Jessica Madigan asked with a grin on her face.

"Those spices come from their home world," Doctor Meyers told her.

"Does the Vermont Institute serve real food or replicated food? Doctor Weber asked.

"We eat replicated food," Amy Madigan answered.

"Grow your own vegetables and buy everything else you need," Doctor Rosen said. "There's plenty of food and fruit here and we don't understand why you simply don't eat it like we do."

"None of us know how to cook," Doctor Sam Madigan said.

"The chefs and kitchen staff at this Castle know how to cook and they can help you with anything you need," Doctor Weber replied.

"That's a good idea," Sam Madigan said.

xxx

After dinner everyone was escorted into the ball room by Father Desmond and the Crown Prince and Princess of Avali had the first dance.

"May I have this dance Madam President?" Xavier asked holding out his hand.

"Yes you may Mr. Xavier," she said and took his hand.

"I hope you enjoyed the feast Madam President," he said.

"It was spectacular Mr. Xavier," President James replied. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow Madam President," Xavier answered.

"I want to thank all of you for everything you did," she told them.

"This is our job Madam President," he said.

"I'm glad I'm not any of you Mr. Xavier – no offense intended," she replied.

"None taken Madam President," he said smiling at her. "All of us would walk away tomorrow if we could, but we can't because we're either called or born to do this."

"All of you stand between hell and the rest of us," she said.

"Yes we do Madam President," he replied.

xxx

General Alexander and Giles danced with Admiral Janeway, her mother and Mrs. Paris. Dawn danced with Darren, Doctor Graham and the other male doctors at her table, and Buffy only danced with Darren. Angela danced with her husband and some of the men at her table and Dora and Mrs. Sisko did the same. Everyone at their tables did the same.

"When are you leaving?" Joseph Sisko asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Eönwë answered.

"The slayers and the rest of the Members of the Angel Institute have already gone home," Angela told them. "It feels like we're been here a long time, but we're only been here a few weeks."

"You've been here longer than that," Captain Dennison said looking at Angela.

"Time runs differently in each dimension Captain and you should know that," Angela replied with a smile.

"Point taken," he said.

"Time runs slower in your dimension?" Jake asked.

"Yes it does," she replied.

"How did you get from one dimension to another?" Admiral Desmond asked.

"With a magic spell and that's the only way it can be done," she answered. "Don't forget we have weak dimensional walls and we can dimension hop."

"And others can come to your world the same way," Admiral Sanchez said.

"Unfortunately they can Admiral," she replied.

"How do you live like that?" Dora asked.

"It wasn't always like that," she answered and told them what their scientists think happened.

"The same thing happened here," Admiral Desmond said.

"I know, but that cataclysmic event weakened our dimensional walls and opened a rift to the hell dimensions," Angela replied.

"I wonder why?" Kasidy Sisko asked.

"It was our fate and someone has to fight that evil until the end," she answered.

Everyone stood up when the Royal Couple, Maglor and the Federation President departed an hour later, but many stayed for another hour. Doctor Madison escorted the Sisko Family, the Cardinals, the Kai and Vedek Heller to the children's wards after everyone said their good-byes.

xxx

"Whistler," Xavier said when everyone was ready the next afternoon.

When Whistler snapped his fingers everyone returned to the Angel Academy and then they returned to their homes.

"Edward flew back to London and we exchanged information," Peter said to Darren when he returned.

"Good," Darren replied.

"When are you flying back to San Francisco?" Buffy asked Darren.

"Tomorrow morning," he answered.

"I'll see the two of you off tomorrow before I return to the slayer compound," she said.

Darren smiled at her.


End file.
